Mew Mew Power Adventures season 1
by ComicGhost
Summary: My own take on TMM! The world needs a hero...we got five of them. Half human, half animal, these girls are the only one who can save our world from the forces of evil...and superheroing will never be the same again.
1. Episode 1: the Mewtation Begins, act 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Tokyo Mew Mew /Mew Mew Power**_. Mia Ikumi does.

**Before you begin, please note: This is NOT the TMM you know. This is my reboot of the characters, so expect some big changes. Also, I decided to use the English names instead of the Japanese because I'm more comfortable using them…and because I don't want the characters to be named after foods.**

_**Los Angeles, California, Saturday, 1:14 pm**_

It was a typical day in the famous Californian city. The seagulls were in the diamond clear skies, the cable cars were carrying passengers here and there, and people were at the beach, soaking up the sun. But our story begins at the Los Angeles park, where two teenagers were on a date. The girl had red hair, tied at the end in a small ponytail with a pink ribbon, and was wearing a yellow tube top, a teal miniskirt, and brown sandals. The boy with her was wearing a red Daredevil logo t-shirt, and light brown shorts, with gray Nike's, and had a slight tan with gray-black hair. The girl's name was Zoey Hanson, and the boy was Mark. Zoey had been crushing on Mark since the third grade and wanted to go out with him for so long, but never had the courage to ask him out...that is until her friends, Megan and Molly, made her ask him by threatening to burn her copy of _Showcase Presents: Eclipso_. So with her comic being held hostage, Zoe had no choice but to ask Mark…and surprisingly, he said yes. They both agreed that Saturday would be a perfect day for both of them

"Oh, sweet zombie Jesus", Zoe thought to herself, "I can't believe it; I'm on a date with the dreamiest guy in school. This is sooo not an imaginary story!"

"Hey, Zoey, you hungry?" asked Mark with a smile on his face, which in Zoey's eyes, was like watching an angel smile.

"Oh, no, but I am a bit thirsty. You think you could get me a Fanta or something?"

"Sure."

And as soon as Mark left, Zoey muttered to herself, "Shit, I thought he'd never leave"…and let out a really huge fart, unaware she was being watched, and I mean not just by the park goers, but by someone else with hidden cameras.

**E: **_**Okay, watching her shave her legs is one thing, but that was just disgusting!**_

**W: **_**Oh, please, your dog does it all the time, and you never complain.**_

**E: **_**Yeah, because he's a DOG! With a girl, it's like something out of **_**Blazing Saddles. **

**W: **_**Let's just go back to spying on her, okay?**_

"Glad Mark wasn't around to see me do that. I mean, what he think about me if I just farted right in front of him?" Zoey thought, he face red with embarrassment, "He'd probably be all 'I never wanna go out with you again!', and then tell the whole school about it! Still, he is pretty hot; not to mention he's got perfect grades, he's on the debate team, and the school wrestling team, plus a perfect singing voice, and is an accomplished actor. He's like some Greek god come down from Olympus, and has chosen me to be his own private muse!"

Then, Zoey began to have a scrubs like fantasy sequence, where she and Mark were riding on a white stallion thru a field of flowers. Mark had long, Fabio-like hair, and was wearing only his pants and shoes, his beautiful muscles glistening in the sun.

"Zoey, my dear", he said, "Please, let me be your only love, and I swear that if I dream of anyone else, then may the lightning of Thor strike me down!"

"Speak not such foolish words, my love, for even the fates themselves cannot separate us!"

And back in reality, Zoey was making a spectacle of herself, drooling over her little fantasy, causing one little girl watching to say, "Man, I wanna know what kinda drugs she's takin'".

_**The east end of the park**_

In another area of the park, two gigantic men in white business suits and black sunglasses were walking beside a girl about Zoey's age, who had pale skin and jet black hair tied in Chinese ox horns, wearing a dress like something out of the Addams Family, walking a Pomeranian dog on his leash. The girl's name was Corina Bucksworth, and she was the heiress to a multibillion dollar fortune. She had everything money could buy, from diamond studded dresses to sweets imported from countries nobody's heard of, and was a very talented ballerina. And yet, with all that money, one had to ask: was she truly happy?

"Okay, boys", Corina said in a dull tone, "it's time for your break."

"As you say Ms. Corina" said the first bodyguard.

"Wanna head to the arcade?" asked the second bodyguard.

"You betcha!"

While the two bodyguards skipped off, holding hands, Corina sat herself and her dog on a nearby bench.

"Man, my legs hurt", Corina muttered to herself. Then putting her dog on her lap, Corina said, "You know, Mickey, sometimes I feel like you're my only true friend. I mean, all the kids at my school just hang out with me because they think they have to, and all they talk about is how much money they have, or what THEIR parents bough them. And Mom and Dad are of no help either; Dad's always at some stupid meeting, and Mom's too busy with her fashion business. But you're the only one I feel comfortable talking to about my problems…well, you and Grandma, but she's not always helpful. You actually sit down and pay attention to me when I speak, and you don't say 'Sorry Corina, I can't talk right now'. Then again, you'd probably ditch me for a steak, so there's not much hope for you."

**E: **_**Wow, she must really be lonely if she talks to her dog.**_

**W: **_**You're one to talk! Weren't you a lonely kid at one point?**_

**E:**_** Yeah, but then you came along, and took me in after my parents died. Look, right now, we've gotta concentrate on letting these girls know what their destiny is, got it?**_

**W: (sigh)**_**yes sir.**_

_**The south end of the park**_

"I hate my life."

Walking into the park was a young woman, about sixteen or so, with long oddly colored dark green hair tied in two braids, with large glasses on her face, a black blouse, a white skirt, and plaid loafers, carrying large amounts of notebook paper, pens, and books.. Her name was Bridgett Verdant, and she was what you would call a nerd; she was part of a science club, a chemistry club, and a math club. She was also the target of the three bitchiest girls in her school, the Beckys. All three basically ran the school, and made Bridgett do whatever they wanted. And poor Bridgett actually let them do this to her, simply because she wanted to fit in. Now, the Beckys had the gall to ask her to do book reports they all had due Monday, and on the weekend Bridgett was planning on buying the latest novel by her favorite author.

"I mean, I REALLY hate my life right now", Bridgett thought as she struggled to keep her supplies from falling to the ground. "Why the hell couldn't those stupid whores do these assignments themselves? They had two weeks to do them, and they dare ask me to do it the weekend before they're do? God, how I wish a house would fall on them! Then the whole school would probably have a 'the Beckys are dead, yay for us!' day!"

But while Bridgett was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a small crack on the ground, and immediately fell to the ground after stepping on it (wacky SFX: wheeeeeeew, POW!)

"Note to self", Bridgett muttered to herself as she picked herself up, "Watch where I'm going from now on."

**E: (Laughing)**_**,klutz!**_

**W: **_**Hey, don't laugh at her! I was like her back when I was her age.**_

**E: **_**You mean were a disaster prone klutz, too?**_

**W: **_**…Maybe not exactly like her.**_

_**The west end of the park**_

"So, you remember the plan, Kiki?"

"You bet, Uncle Jojo!"

At yet another end of the park, there stood a young Asian American girl, about eleven or twelve, with blonde hair, and yellow and orange Chinese clothes, and a white man with short black hair wearing a KISS logo t-shirt, blue jeans, and tan sandals. The girl's name was Kiki Benjamin, and the man was her paternal uncle, Joseph "Jojo" Benjamin. And for the past year, since Kiki's parents had died in a freak collision with an ice cream truck (a delicious way to go out I might add.), Jojo was given custody of Kiki and her little sister, Heidi…although he usually used them in get money quick scams. You see, Jojo was a con artist, and when his brother was alive, he was usually the one to bail him out of the holding cell in the police station. But these days, sweet little Kiki was the one to do the job, usually using the money she earned from performing odd jobs around their neighborhood.

"Hey, Uncle Jojo, aren't you worried ?"

"About what?"

"Well, Officer Riley said that if he ever saw you pulling another scam like this one, he'd make sure that you were sent to a REAL prison, and knowing you, you probably you wouldn't last a day in there."

"Pfft, what's that idiot know? Here's a little tip, Kiki: if a job doesn't involve donuts or bribes then cops don't give a rat's ass."

"Is that so?"

Feeling a chill run down his spine, Jojo turned around, and saw a forty something police officer with red hair and a pencil mustache, standing behind him.

"Oh. Officer Riley. What are…you doing…here?"

"I'm off duty. Now what's this I hear about us not giving a rat's ass about a job?"

"Uhhhh, look! A black guy just minding his own business!"

"What, where?"

Before he ran off, Jojo turned to his niece and said "Kiki, tell Heidi I'm gonna be gone again."

"Yeah Uncle Jojo", Kiki said in a bemused tone, "I know the drill all too well."

"Great! See ya at the precinct!" (wacky SFX: domity-domity-dom, kwah-ping!)

It took Officer Riley about fifteen seconds to figure out he had been duped, and began to chase Jojo around the park, while Kiki said to herself, "Well, looks like I'll have to order from Dominio's…again."

**E: **_**Man, I think I actually feel sorry for this kid. I mean, she has to put up with her uncle's antics all the time.**_

**W:**_** Well, it's not like she has a choice. He IS her legal guardian.**_

**E: **_**Are you sure it's not the other way around?**_

**W: **_**Touché, my quick witted friend.**_

_**The northeast end of the park**_

In the last area of the park, sitting on a bench, was a young woman with light purple hair, wearing a red tank top, blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a silver cross necklace, reading a copy of _Christine. _Her name was Renee Roberts, and she was probably one of the biggest names in Hollywood. She was a singer, model, and actress, best known for starring in the Hell House movies. And right now, she was trying to find some peace and quiet, trying to escape from the spotlight for just one day.

"Damn", Renee thought as she read on, "this is some scary shit."

But just as Renee was about to turn the page, she heard a rustling in the bush right behind her. Turning her head around, she saw that no one was behind her. And yet, she couldn't shake this feeling of being watched. Then, she heard a sneeze coming from the bush; now she KNEW she was being watched. Getting up from the bench, Renee walked over to the bush and pushed aside it's branches, revealing a man about twenty eight years old, with blonde hair, a light tan, green sunglasses, a camera around his neck, a pad and pen, and a brown business suit with a blue tie.

"Arnold Ackerman. Why am I not surprised?"

"Uh, hey Renee. How's it going?"

"Fine until you showed up, media leech. What do you want this time, Arnold?"

"I just wanted to see your pretty face, beautiful, that's all."

"ARNOLD."

"Alright, my editor wanted me to get a few pictures of you, and write an editorial on you. But with that jerk, he'll probably try to find away to make you look bad."

"So why do you still work for him?"

"Because I need the money! Look, you probably know where I'm going with this, so pictures, please?"

"Alright, just let me...hey look, over there!"

"What?"

"Is that Johnny Depp?"

"Oh my god, where?"

"Over there! Next to that lamppost over yonder!"

With Arnold distracted, Renee managed to get a head start in managing to outfox her old nemesis. But as soon as Arnold saw that the famous actor was nowhere to be seen, he realized he had been duped and began to chase after Renee. _(Fast forward chase scene) _(wacky SFX: banjo music) _As soon as she was sure she was away from Arnold, Renee dashed into a hedge maze, while Arnold came running into the same maze. Renee ran into one side, while Arnold came in, turning his head left and right searching for her, while she tip toed right behind him, until he caught a glimpse of her, and ran right after her, then she headed straight for another section of the maze. Soon they were running all over the hedge maze, Renee trying to avoid Arnold, Arnold trying to catch Renee on camera. In all the confusion, Renee managed to find her way out, while Arnold was still lost in the maze. _Once away from him, Renee muttered to herself as she was gasping for breath, "I'm…putting…a…restraining order on…him!"

**E: **_**Oh my god, she is hot! Yeah, baby!**_

**W: **_**Dude, she's a year younger than you!**_

**E: **_**Hey, man, I loved her in the Hell House movies! Although part three really sucked.**_

**W: **_**No arguing with that. So do you really want to go thru with this? I mean, we're basically playing God with these girl's lives.**_

**E: **_**We have no choice. Ready the beam.**_

**W: **_**Alright. But remember what happened to Victor Frankenstein and Dr. Moreau when they tried to play God…things didn't turn out pretty for either of them.**_

**E:**_**…I'll keep that in mind.**_

And in the next five minutes all five girl's lives would never be the same again. Because within those exact minutes, a strange beam of red light suddenly filled the air, almost blinding everyone there, and out of the one hundred and twenty people there, only Zoey, Corina, Bridgett, Kiki, and Renee collapsed from the light.

**W: **_**I hope you know what you're doing, Elliot.**_

**E: **_**I hope so, too, Wes. I hope so to. So wanna get a pizza.**_

**W: **_**Eh, I got nothing planned.**_


	2. Episode 1: the Mewtation Begins, act 2

_**One month later**_

It didn't take long for the media to get hold of the story about what happened in the park. Soon, networks like ABC, CNN, E! News, and even Comedy Central were covering the story, dubbed "the Sleeping Beauties of California" by the public. Mark, who was the one to call an ambulance when he saw Zoey collapse, had never left her side. Corina's parents called in doctors from around the world to try and wake their daughter from her coma, while Arnold Ackerman, blaming himself for what happened, personally drove Renee to the closest hospital.

"This is my fault", he kept thinking to himself, trying not to cry, "if I hadn't tried to get a story, this wouldn't have happened to her."

But after a week of tests, the doctors still couldn't find anything wrong with the girls; they were all in perfect health. So what was the cause of their coma? Then, on the third week of the month, the most amazing thing happened: just as Mark had given up hope of Zoey recovering, her heard a yawning noise, and turned to see Zoey slowly open her eyes.

"M-Mark? Is that you?"

"Oh my god, Zoey! You're alright!"

"What do you mean? and where am I?"

"Wait, you don't remember anything?"

"Well, the last I remember is seeing this flash of red light, and then darkness."

"Zoey, you've been in a hospital for the past month. You and four other girls fell into a coma at the same time."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, it was like something out of the X-Files or something. I was worried something would happen to you."

"So I fell asleep on our first date? Fuck! Megan and Molly will never let this down!"

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're okay, you have nothing to worry about. And I bet right now, you're starving after going a whole month without food."

"Well, kinda. Walk me to the cafeteria, please?"

"No prob."

Taking Zoey by her hand, Mark escorted her to the cafeteria, but all this time, Zoey's mind was on the incident in the park. What was that red light? And just what did it do to her?

Elsewhere in the same hospital, Corina had just awoken from her coma as well. Her vision slightly blurry, and her head pounding like a sledgehammer, Corina thought to herself, "Am I in a hospital? How did I get in a hospital?"

As Corina lifted herself out of her bed, a doctor came by, and noticed her up and about.

"Oh, my god!" he said in a shocked tone, "You're awake!"

"Yeah, what else is new?"

"Well, Ms. Bucksworth, we just thought that you wouldn't make it. Neither did your parents."

"Whoa, whoa, back up a minute, doc! First, tell me what's going on?"

"…You've been in a coma for the past month, Corina. It all started when you where in the park last month with your dog."

"Oh my god! Did anything happen to my little Mickey?"

"No, your dog is all right. But your parents were worried sick. Do you want me to call them to tell them about your recovery?"

"Please. In the meantime, can you point me to the cafeteria? It's been a month, and I haven't had my tea"

"I wouldn't suggest any food or drink at the moment. Taking in any kind of nourishment would probably result in vomiting."

"Nonsense, I feel fine! Now point the way, please."

"Last hall on the right. You can't miss it."

"Thank you."

_**The Cafeteria**_

Inside the cafeteria, Zoey and Mark were sitting peacefully at a table, with Mark watching Zoey eat her food.

"So, you enjoying your food, Zoey?"

"Yeah. But the weird thing is…"

"What?"

"Well, I picked a tuna melt."

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't like tuna! Or any other type of fish based food for that matter! But I just had this sudden craving for it."

"Wow. Think it has something to do with that weird light?"

"I don't know."

"Excuse me?"

Turning around, Zoey and Mark saw a young woman about Zoey's age in a black dress holding a small porcelain cup right in front of their table.

"May I sit here?"

"Hey, it's a free country. What's your name?"

"Corina. Your's?"

"Zoey."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. So were you in a coma too?"

"Yeah! You too?"

"Mm-hm. This is really strange; first that red light in the sky, now we wake up after a month in Snoozeville."

"Yeah. So did you have strange urges to eat food you normally hate too?"

"No, but I have this strange feeling that…"

"What?"

"Well, it may sound stupid, but I have this feeling that I don't belong on the ground, but in the sky. Also, I have this weird tingling in my throat, like there's something just waiting to burst out."

" I know what you mean. My ears are itching like crazy!"

"Now isn't this interesting?", Mark thought as the girls talked amongst themselves, "they both landed in a coma at the same time on the same day, and woke up on the same day too, and now they're experiencing weird symptoms. Methinks that something most foul is afoot…and I'm not going to rest until I find out what."

"So what do have there, Cory?"

"Just some jasmine tea. The doctor said I probably shouldn't drink anything right now, but I think I'm fine enough to have some."

But as soon as Corina took a sip of her tea, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach…and puked on Mark.

"Gross!" protested Mark.

"Cool!" said Zoey.

Then Mark threw up on Zoey, who then threw up on Corina, who threw up on Mark again, and all three started vomiting on one another, until they all ran out of barf.

"Note to self", Corina muttered as she tried to catch her breath, "Listen to the doctor next time."

The next day, all five girls had went back to their respective homes. But things were far from normal. All thru out the week, the girls were experiencing strange cravings for foods they normally didn't eat, and certain parts of their bodies were itching out of control. Then, one day, the strangest thing happened; all five girls received an envelope in the mail, which read the following:

_Dear (insert girl's name here):_

_If you wish to find out more about what happened in the park last month, come to the address listed on the envelope. When you and the other four girls arrive, all your questions will be answered. We suggest that you come alone, and tell no one about where you are going, for your own good. We look forward to meeting you in person._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. E and Mr. W._

Following exactly what the note instructed, all five girls arrived their own way to the address posted on the envelope; Zoey took her skateboard, Corina arrived by limousine, Bridgett took a bus, Kiki took her bike, and Renee took her Harley Davidson. The first to arrive was Zoey. "Damn", Zoey thought as she looked at the structure in front of her: on the spot was a giant pink building which looked like something out of _My Little Pony_. "Wow this place looks kinda cute. But what is it?"

"Zoey?"

Turning around, Zoey saw Corina coming towards her slowly.

"Corina? You got a letter too?"

"Uh-huh. So what is this place?"

"No clue. It looks cute though, right?"

"Excuse me?"

As Zoey and Corina turned, they saw a young woman with glasses and long braids come towards them…then trip, and pick herself back up.

"Is this the place the letter mentioned?"

"Yeah. By the way, I'm Zoey and this is Corina."

"Hi, I'm Bridgett. So what's this all about anyway?"

"We don't know. But I'm guessing you want answers to, right?"

"Most assuredly."

"Huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, why didn't you just…hey, anyone else hear a motorcycle?"

Just as the other girls were about to answer, they heard the engine of said motorcycle get closer, then saw the cycle itself park right in front of the mystery building. Then the rider herself got off, and took off her helmet. When Corina saw who the rider was, she immediately started freaking out.

"OMG!" said Coina, "Do you guys know who that is?"

"Renee Roberts?" asked Zoey.

"Wait, Renee Roberts the actress?" asked Bridgett.

"Yes! ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod! She's coming this way!"

"Hey", Renee said as she walked towards the other girls, "just a wild guess, but you three got an envelope too?"

Zoey: "Yes."

Bridgett: "Indeed."

Corina: "Oh my god, you're Renee Roberts! I'm your biggest fan!"

"Uh, thanks, I think. Anyway, I bet you're all wondering, just what's a big name actress like me doing here, right?"

"Well, I was going to ask that…"said Zoey.

"I came to get answers, which I'm betting is why you three are here. So who are you anyway?"

"Oh, right. I'm Zoey, this is Bridgett…and the spazz is Corina."

Corina: "SHUT UP, BITCH!"

"Nice to meet you. Hey, you smell smoke?"

Just then a giant ball of fire just appeared out of nowhere, and when the smoke cleared, a young girl in yellow clothing stood where the fire once was.

"What no applause?" the girl asked.

"Uh, bravo?" asked Corina in a slightly freaked out tone, "so did you get an envelope as well?"

"Yes indeedy! I'm Kiki, but you can call me Kiki the Great!"

"That's not what I would call her…"thought Renee.

**E:**_** Great, they're all here. Open the doors.**_

**W: **_**Hey, are you sure they won't be mad?**_

**E:**_** Dammit man, I said open the doors! We'll worry about that later!**_

**W: **_**Alright already, jeez.**_

And then, like some old time horror film, the building's doors opened up automatically, and all five girls entered.

"Man, this is really creepy", said Renee.

"Hey, I thought you were used to scary stuff", said Zoey.

"Yeah, in the movies."

"Hello girls."

Turning around the girls saw a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black vest, white jeans, brown shoes, and an orange ascot standing next to a door.

"We've been…expecting you."


	3. Episode 1: the Mewtation Begins, act 3

"You've been…waiting for us?" asked Bridgett, in a nervous tone.

"That's either really nice", said Renee, "or really creepy."

"Now, girls, try to understand", stated the young man, " I called you here because you have questions that need answering, and I just want to give you those answers."

"Alright, but first, tell me one thing!" said Zoey in a demanding tone. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Wait, you have to go now?"

"Badly!"

"(sigh), Second door on the left hall."

"Thanks!"

"Alright, anyone else have to go?"

As if to say yes, the other four girls all dashed to the bathroom, and after fifteen minutes, came out.

"Finished?"

"Yes", replied all the girls.

"All right, now if you'd all follow me, we can get started."

Following the stranger thru a door, the five girls found themselves walking down a dark hallway, then going down a spiral staircase.

"Boy, this is really creepy", Bridgett thought to herself, "this is like something out pf _Goosebumps_."

"I'm hungry", thought Kikki, "I wish I had some melted cheese and a banana right about now."

"Who decorated this place, the Cryptkeeper?" thought Renee.

"God, this place gives me the creeps", thought Corina, "I really should've stayed home."

"This guy's kinda hot", thought Zoey, "but then so are a lot of psycho killers in all the horror movies I've seen."

"Okay, we're here. Wesley, hit the lights."

The next second, the lights went on, and the girls found themselves in a large metal room, and standing next to a light switch was another young man, about twenty five, wearing a white button shirt, black pants and suspenders, black shoes, and had his long brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"Greeting, ladies", he said in a clam tone, with a smile on his face, "I understand you came looking for answers."

"Wow, what gave you that assumption?" Renee said in a sarcastic tone.

"Charming. Anyway, my name is Wesley Coolridge III, and the young man here is my employer, Elliot Grant."

"And now that introductions are out the way", said Elliot, "stand still, and shut your traps we can explain what's been going on."

"Wow, this guy is rude", Corina whispered to Zoey.

"No kidding", replied Zoey, "He makes Howard Stern look like a gentleman."

"Now, before we get started", Elliot said, "we have some questions for you…"

"Oh great", thought the other girls, except for Bridgett, who thought "Did I leave the stove on?"

_**Back at Bridgett's house**_

As Bridgett's house fire was being put out by the local fire fighters, one fireman said to another, "Damn, this is the seventh time we've been here this month."

"No kidding" replied his friend, "this girl shouldn't be allowed near kitchen appliances."

_**Back at Café Mew Mew**_

"Have you girls experienced strange itches all over your body?" asked Elliot, "or any cravings for food that you normally don't eat?"

"Well, I've been eating a lot of fish lately", said Zoey.

"I've had these strange cravings also", added Renee, "Last week, during a ship to the grocery store…well…"

"Go on", said Wesley in a peaceful tone, "It can't be that embarrassing."

"Okay, so like I said, I'm at the store, when I start smelling some beef. I feel compelled to rush over to the meat section, and when I get there, I feel like gorging myself on all the meat there. Then, I black out, and when I come to, I'm covered in meat slime, holding a pack of hot dogs that have been torn open and the top halves chewed right off."

"…Okay, maybe it's slightly embarrassing. But those cravings are actually normal for your…condition."

"Whachoo talkin' 'bout, Wesley?" asked Kikki.

"What he means is, there's a reason these things are happening to you" answered Elliot. "All five of you girls have something in your bodies called the mutant gene."

"The what gene?" asked Corina.

"The mutant gene," quirked Bridgett. "It's a gene in the body that grants a person one or more superhuman abilities, the most common ones being super strength, enhanced senses, telekinesis, and telepathy."

"You mean like the X-Men?" asked Zoey.

"Sort of, but the mutant gene is very rare among humans. In fact, only a small number of humans per year is born with this gene."

"Very good, four eyes", Elliot replied rudely, "but you girls all have a specific gene in common. You see, there are four types of mutant genes: superhuman, psychic, elemental, and animal. The superhuman gene enhances a person's natural physical abilities and senses to superhuman levels, the psychic gene grants powers such as telekinesis and clairvoyance, the elemental gene bestows powers based on the ancient and periodic elements, and the animal gene allows a person to have powers based on a specific animal. The last one…is what you girls have."

"You see", added Wesley, "you girls have powers based on a specific endangered species: the Iriomote cat, the Ultramarine lorikeet, the Black finless porpoise, the Golden Lion Tamarin, and the Grey Wolf. We've actually been watching all of you for some time now…"

"What do you mean watching?" asked Renee.

"Oh, just we've been spying on the five of you for years now, nothing big", said Elliot in a rather arrogant tone.

"Great way of being subtle, jerk", said Wesley in a slightly angry tone.

"Hey, I can't help it if you gave me a starting point. Yeah, ladies, we've been watching you every single movements, morning, afternoon, and night. We know when you're sleeping, when you're in the bathroom, when you're at school, when you're watching TV, the works."

"Okay, Ell, you should stop right there…"

"We know all your secrets too, like when Zoey's in the shower, she sings either "Far Longer than Forever" or "Let Me Be Your Wings"…"

Zoey: "HEY!!"

"…or that Corina sometimes amuses herself by pretending her dog can talk, and gives him a weird voice."

Corina: "You bastard!"

"Yeah, I'm a slime ball, I know."

"Before I call my dad's lawyer, and sue your ass off for spying on all of us", said Cornia, "Why are we really called here?"

"Because believe it or not, you five are the only ones who can save our world."

"…say that again, I think I had something crazy in my ears", said Kikki.

"He's not kidding, girls", answered Wesley. "You see, we actually do need you to save the planet."

"From what?" asked Renee.

"From the Predicytes."

"Predi-whats?"

"Predicytes." answered Elliot. "They're bio-engineered monsters created from the DNA of animals and humans. But the real threat are their masters, the Cyniclons. The Cyniclons are an alien race as old as time itself. Eons ago, they lived on this planet, but the changes in the atmosphere forced them to immigrate to another world. Now they're back, and as far as we know, they want to take back Earth."

"Uh-huh", replied Zoey. "And you know this how?"

"From my father. Twelve years ago, he discovered the existence of the Cyniclons thru ruins he discovered in Greece, and thru the hieroglyphs he read, he read about the Cyniclons plan to take back Earth, and enslave the inhabitants that took their place. He dedicated himself to finding away to protect the world from them. He eventually figured that the Cyniclons would probably use Predicytes, so he figured he would use their own tactic against them: use hybrids to fight hybrids."

"But how do we fit in?" asked Bridgett.

"Simple. Dad figured that five out of twenty people would be born with the mutant gene, and accurately predicted which five humans would carry the gene and what animals they would have powers from. The red light you saw last month was part of a binary compound that would activate your powers."

"Binary?" asked Zoey.

"It means two different objects form something," said Bridgett, "like how magnesium and oxygen make magnesium oxide."

"Or how the fusion of Goku and Vegeta forms Gogeta in Dragonball Z?"

"…Right, something like that. But wait, where's the second part?"

"Right here." said Elliot as he pulled out a small black remote, and pressed the button in the center of it. Following this, a large silver cylinder with a glass dome in top. In the dome were five yellow pendants with strange pink marks on them.

"Wow, fancy jewelry", said Renee, "But what are these?"

"They're called power pendants", said Wesley. "These will allow you to fully access your powers, as you'll only be half as powerful in normal form. To activate them, you need only say "power pendant mewtamorphisis", and to change back, you say "power pendant deactivate."

"That's great and all," said Zoey, "but how do we know what a Predicyte looks like?"

As if to answer Zoey's question, an alarm suddenly went off, and a white flashing light filled the room.

"Whoa, what's that?!"

"Our predicyte detection alarm", answered Elliot. "It usually tells us if a predicyte or cyniclon is in the area. Computer, show predicyte's location!"

_**At once, Mr. Grant**_, replied a computerized voice. Suddenly, a large monitor came down from the ceiling, with a map of the park on its' screen, and at the south end of the map was a large, glowing red dot.

"Well, girls, are you ready for your first mission?" Elliot asked.

Zoey: "No!"

Corina: "Absolutely Not!"

Bridgett: "Are you mashugina?"

Kikki: "You betcha!"

Renee: "What everyone but the kid said."

"Too bad."

Walking over to the wall behind him, Elliot pulled a large switch to the down postion and before you could say, "What is he doing?" the girls fell down a trap door, and were on their way to their first mission.

"You are one sick bastard, you know that?", a slightly angry Wesley asked.

"I know I'm horrible, right?" Elliot answered with a sarcastic grin.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	4. Episode 2:the Mewtation Begins, act 4

_**The south end of the park**_

After falling down Elliot's trapdoor, the girls were soon fired out of a large metal cannon aimed towards their destination, and after flying thru the air, landed near the park lake…and were somehow still alive, after landing on certain body parts. (Wacky SFX: Wheeeeewwwww, BONK!)

"Ow", muttered Zoey she got up, "I think that land broke my butt."

"You're lucky", said Renee, rubbing her head, "I think I got a concussion."

"Am I bleeding?!" asked Corina, as she frantically felt her face, "dear god, I better not be bleeding! This is a new dress, and I can't afford to get blood on it!"

"Wow, that was awesome!" screamed an obviously excited Kikki. "Let's do that again!"

"You're not normal, are you?" asked Corina.

"Pffft, normal is so overrated! Speaking of which, where's that girl with the glasses? Bridgett or whatever her name is?"

"Uhhhh, up here?"

Looking upward, the girls saw their teammate stuck up a tree, caught in it's branches.

"Can somebody please get me down?" asked Bridgett. "There's a branch poking in my armpit, and I think some leaves fell into my panties."

"Hang on, Bridgett!" called Zoey as she picked herself up. Walking over to the tree, Zoey put her arms around the tree trunk, and slowly started to climb the tree.

"Wow", said Bridgett as she stared wide eyed at Zoey's agility on the tree, "You're really good at this!"

"Well, I had a lotta practice as a kid. In fact, my parents had to call the fire department just to get me down once. Now climb on my shoulders and I'll carry you down."

A few minutes later, after carrying Bridgett down, Zoey turned to the other girls, and said, "Okay, so anyone got any ideas about finding this thing?"

"Yeah, one," said Renee, "Let's all go home, pretend this never happened, and let someone else handle it."

"But why?"

"Hey, we shouldn't have been involved from the beginning. I'm sorry, but if that little creep wants a monster to be defeated, he should call the Fantastic Four or somebody."

"Okay, anyone have an idea we can use?"

"I do!" yelled Kikki. "Let's all go get some burgers at _Five Guys_!"

"How will that help us find the Predicyte?" asked Corina.

"Who's talking about the Predicyte? I'm just hungry ! I want ketchup, chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and M&M's on my burger!"

Everyone else: "Ewww!"

"What?"

"Did you just hear what you said?!" asked Renee.

"Yeah, so?"

"Wouldn't that make you sick?" asked Bridgett. "I mean, who puts chocolate on a burger patty?"

"Look we can talk about Kiki's weird eating habits later", said Zoey. "Right now, we got a monster on the loose, so let's split up. Corina and I will go left, while the three of you go right, okay?"

Everyone else but Kiki: "Okay!"

Kiki: "I still say we should get some burgers…"

And with that, the girls spilt into two teams. While walking around the park, Corina asked "Hey, Zoey?"

"Yeah, Cory?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What's it like to be a normal girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's like just to be a regular person? Y'know, not live in a big mansion, not be surrounded by servants who do everything for you?"

"Oh, that? Pretty boring, if I say so. I mean, I have to do a lotta work around the house, like clean the toilet, or vacuum my room."

"Wow, I never get to stuff like that. Usually our maid does all that work. What else do you do?"

"Well, normally, I just head to the comic shop to see if anything new came in, or just head down to the movies."

" All by yourself? I usually have a bodyguard with me when I go some place, like ballet class."

"I take it that you don't have much freedom, do you?"

"No. Everyone treats me like I'm some cripple that needs help around the house. And my parents are never around when I need them. It's just so frustrating."

"Hey, I can sympathize with you Corina. I mean, I'd feel that way too if I had no independence of my own. But hey, I'm sure things'll get better."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

(Wacky SFX: Awwwwwwwwww!)

Elsewhere, at the other side of the park, things weren't very…sisterly.

"I'm telling you, I know how to lure out monsters!" yelled Kikki.

"Kikki, your plan doesn't even make sense." said Renee. "First off, where are we going to get a goat anywhere in this city? Second, I don't think monsters like chocolate and ketchup on THEIR food. Third, you have the oddest eating habits of anyone I've ever known."

"Plus", replied Bridgett, "I'm pretty sure that it's illegal to use an animal like that."

"Oh? And I suppose you guys have a better idea? " asked Kikki in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah," said Renee, "one that doesn't involve animal sacrifice."

"And that is…?"

"I say we look for any signs of damage to the park: foot imprints in the ground, broken branches, claw marks on the trees. If this thing's here, it must have left some kind of trail which'll lead us to it."

"I'm for that plan!" chirped Bridgett.

"Fine, we'll do your less exciting plan", said Kikki, "But we better get some food after this!"

And so the trio went off searching for clues that pointed to the predicyte's location . Meanwhile, in that very same area of the park, who should be there but Arnold Ackerman, the reporter with whom Renee had a bad relationship.

"Frickin' editor", thought the reporter as he sat on a bench, eating Chinese takeout with Sierra Mist, "makes me look into these alleged monster sightings, what am I, Fox Mulder? I swear, if I have to do another assignment for that fat greedy slime ball, I'm gonna throw myself off the Golden Gate Bridge."

But just as Arnold was eating his ramen, he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him, the shock of causing him to almost choke on his noodles.

"I don't like the sound of that. Still, I better check it out, and if it is a monster, I'm gettin' my ass outta here."

Camera in hand, Arnold followed the rustling to the source. Ducking behind the bushes, he pushed aside some branches, and what he saw startled him: Standing right there was Renee Roberts, up and about, with two girls he recognized as the other coma girls from last night.

"What's goin' on here? A secret coma victims relief group meeting?"

"Well no clues so far", said Bridgett. "Can we go now?"

"Not until we find this thing!" said Kiki. "What are you, chicken?"

"Man, I could go for some chicken right now", muttered Renee, "and I don't even like chicken."

"Must be your wolf instincts kicking in", replied Bridgett. "Soon, you'll probably be crying at the moon and stirring up an angry mob."

"Oh, that's real comforting."

"Wolf instincts?!" thought Arnold, "Oh my god! Renee Roberts is a werewolf! That totally explains why she was eating raw hot dogs in that supermarket last week! Wait a minute, that's just stupid. Still, I better follow them to see what's going on.

Meanwhile, at the end where Zoey and Corina were looking, Mark was outside the gate, walking home from the local Barnes and Nobel, carrying his new purchases in his backpack.

"Now, to get home, and watch some TV." he thought as he walked. "I wonder how Zoey's doing? She seems to be doing better since the coma, but I can't shake this feeling that something's not right."

But as Mark walked by the park's fence, he saw a sight that aroused his curiosity: there walking through the park bushes were Zoey and Corina.

"Hey, that's Zoey! And that's the girl we met at the hospital! What are they doing in the park after hours?"

Determined to find out what was going on, Mark dashed over to the park's entrance, hoping to catch up to the girls. But in the next few minutes, things were going to change for all seven park goers…

As Zoey and Corina walked about, still looking for the predicyte, Corina asked, "Hey Zoey, how do we know when we've found this monster?"

"Well, in all the horror movies I've seen, monsters usually show up when people are looking the other way, and surprise them by making some kind of noise, like a thud or something," replied Zoey.

After Zoey finished her answer, a loud thud suddenly came from behind the girls. Fearing what was behind them, the girls turned around to get a look at their prey (Wacky SFX: Creeeeeeeeakkkkkkkk.) . Standing right before them was something that looked like a giant white ferret with large fangs , red eyes…and a hungry look on it's face.

"…I hate it when I'm right." said a terrified Zoey.


	5. Episode 2: the Mewtation Begins, act 5

"Oh crap", thought Corina, as she stared at the monster "I think that blueberry tea I had earlier is now slowly moving down my leg."

"That little creep!" thought Zoey, "He didn't tell us that thing was, like, Godzilla size! Screw us, he should've gotten the Hulk to take this thing down!"

"I think I'll eat the red head first", thought the predycite, "then have the short one after she regains control of her bladder."

"Corina?" whispered Zoey.

"Yes, Zoey?"

"On the count of three, run like you've never ran before in your life. One. Two. THREE!" (Wacky SFX: Vroooooooom!)

Dashing like rabbits from a pack of hunting dogs, Zoey and Corina headed off from the predicyte in the other direction. But the Predicyte, not wanting to lose a free meal, ran after them. Meanwhile, Renee, Kiki, and Bridgett were still searching for clues that would point them to the Predicyte's location.

"Dammit!" yelled Kiki in a frustrated tone, "We've been doing this for fifteen freakin' minutes, and we still haven't found that thing!"

"Hey, patience is a virtue, kid" said Renee, who then thought, "and you're slowly testing mine."

"Well, if we don't find that thing, we can at least say we tried", said Bridgett in a nervous tone, with sweat coming down her face, and a nervous smile on her face.

"…You just want to leave here don't you?"

"No, you think? I just don't wanna end up like those kids in all those horror movies, and live to see another Hanukah !"

"Well, I can't argue with that logic, except for the Hanukah part, I'm a Christian."

Just then, Renee, Kiki, and Bridgett saw Zoey and Corina run right by them screaming like maniacs.

"Hey, guys!" shouted Renee, "so did you find anything?"

"Can't talk, running from monster!" yelled Corina.

"Huh?"

"Just turn around!"

Doing just what Corina said, the three girls turned around and saw the predicyte coming at them like a crystal meth addict to drugs.

"Holy shit, that thing is huge!" said Renee in a frightened tone.

"Oy!" cried Bridgett.

"Wow, that thing looks like it'd be fun to ride!" said Kiki.

"Kid, you can be a weirdo later!" said Renee. "Right now, let's get our asses outta here!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Would you rather be monster chow?"

"…Okey dokey then!"

Running after Zoey and Corina, Renee, Bridgett, and Kiki ran as fast as they could, while the predicyte saw three more meals for himself. Meanwhile, Mark, having just reached the park, began searching for Zoey, and Corina.

"Damn", he said as he looked all over the place for them, "I hope nothing bad's happened to them. I can't bear the thought of something else happening to Zoey."

Elsewhere, Arnold was looking for Renee and the other two girls, hoping to get the answers he sought from them.

"Man, how hard is it to find a six foot tall teenager with oddly colored hair?" he thought as he ran around. But, as both men looked about, they didn't see each other, and soon collided with one another, like a bullet train on an SUV, and fell to the ground. (Wacky SFX: BAM!, wheeeeeeeeewwwwww!)

"What hit me?" Mark asked himself as he picked himself up.

"Owie", said Arnold.

"Hey, sorry about that, mister. I was just in a hurry, and didn't see where I was going. Are you all right? Any internal bleeding or broken bones? I know first aid."

"Nah, I'm fine. And it was my fault really. I was looking for someone, and I didn't bother looking out. And far as I can tell, I'm okay. My name's Arnold, by the way."

"Mark. Pleased to meet you. Hey, have I seen you somewhere?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that we've never met before."

"That's not what I meant. I was saying that it's like I've seen your face somewhere before."

"Well, I guess I just have that type of face."

"Wait, now I remember! You were that guy who got kicked out of that private celebrity party last year!"

"Oh, my god, people actually remember that?"

"Yeah! I remember the headlines reading "idiot reporter gets kicked out of party". By the way, what were you doing there anyway?"

"Well, kiddo, for your information, I was trying to get some celebrity snapshots for my paper, the Daily Informer. But due to the paper having a bad reputation, the person in charge of the party had security on the look out for me. Not one of my best moments, I tell you. So, what're you doing you here? I'd expect a kid like you to be somewhere else on a nice night like this."

"Well, I thought I saw a…friend of mine in here, and came to see if she was really here, or if my mind was just playing tricks on me. You?"

"I was sent here to investigate these so called monster sightings that were happening in the past week, when I thought I saw this girl I knew talking with these other girls, so I'm looking for them now."

"You too, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, here's a thought: Maybe if we stick together, we can both find who we're looking for, and I can see if there really is some type of monster lurking around."

"Well, the monster part's debatable, but if you can help me find Zoey, then let's do it."

Meanwhile, the girls were still running from the monster, still hoping to elude it.

"Dammit, this bastard's fast!" yelled Zoey, trying to catch her breath.

"I've had fans with less determination!" yelled Renee.

"Chest…wheeze…on fire…thighs…wheeze...on the verge…of exploding!" gasped Corina.

"Man, I could keep this up all day!" said Kiki.

"You seriously have problems, Kiki!" said Bridgett.

But as the girls continued to run, they soon reached the lake, and made a screeching halt, as there was no more land to run on. (Wacky SFX: Screeeeeeeeech!)

All the girls: "Crap!"

"Well, I guess this is it", said Zoey. "Eaten by a giant ferret thingy. This is so not how pictured dying."

"How did you think you were going to die?" asked Corina.

"Meh, combination heart attack stroke at old age."

"Really? Nothing spectacular like getting eaten by a shark or anything?"

"No."

"Hey wait a sec", spoke Kiki, "why don't we just transform?"

"Come again?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe if we transform, we can beat this thing!"

" You know, that may just be the smartest thing you've said all night!" said Zoey. "All right then, let's transform!"

"Well, at least if I die, I'll have super powers and the admiration of all my fans", said Renee. All at once the girls grabbed their power pendants, held them up high, and shouted "Power Pendant, MEWTAMORPHASIS!" ( second X-Men theme song begins playing). Suddenly, a flash of white light appeared from the pendants, and the girls felt themselves changing. Unknown to the girls, Mark and Arnold saw the flash of light coming from where they were standing.

"What was that?" asked Mark.

"Dunno", replied Arnold. "C'mon kid, lets' check it out. Maybe we'll find the people we're looking for."

"You think so?"

"Maybe."

At the lake, the light had begun to vanish, and when it cleared, the girls stood in strange new clothes, and animal parts on their bodies. Zoey was wearing a pink dress with a poof at the bottom of it, with red gloves and boots, and had black cat ears and a tail with a red bow on it; Corina was wearing a sky blue dress, short boots, and gloves, with small bird wings on her back, and a bird tail on her backside; Bridgett had webbed fingers, with her hair tied in a single long ponytail, and wore a dark green leotard with coattails and dark green boots; Kiki wore a yellow leotard and shoes with orange fingerless gloves, and a monkey tail and ears; and Renee wore a purple short top, wrist bands, short shorts, and leg high boots with gray wolf ears and a tail. Most of the girls' hair had changed too: Zoey had pink hair, Corina had blue, Bridgett had yellow green, and Renee had light purple. All the girls

"Wow", said Zoey as she checked out her uniform, "This kinda looks cute!"

"Not bad", said Corina, "Not bad at all."

"Why do I have webbed fingers?" asked Bridgett.

"Man, these uniforms are pretty awesome." said Renee as she looked at hers and the others. "Although, I kinda like black better."

"Dude, this is wicked cool!" yelled Kiki enthusiastically. "I feel like I'm a real superhero! This is gonna be awesome."

"Wow", thought the monster as he looked at the girls, "Aw well, dinner is dinner!", and let out a huge roar, which got the girls attention.

"All right, big boy," said Zoey, as she reached out her arm to point at him (Wacky SFX: whip crack), "prepare for a world of pain!"

"That's telling him Zoey!" said Corina.

"All right team, let's take him" down

And so, the girls ran toward the monster, jumping into their first fight as superheroes!


	6. Episode 2: the Mewtation Begins, act 6

Okay, so where were we in the last act? (sigh), Let's see, no this script's for Spider-Man, Daredevil, Superman, Teen Titans, ah here we go! After seeing that strange light in the sky, Mark and Arnold headed towards the lake, hoping to see what was the cause of it.

"So, what do you think caused that flash?" asked Mark.

"Hell if I know, kid", replied Arnold, "But I know it can't be good. Say, how far is that lake?"

"About two miles from here, why?"

"Damn. And I just got these shoes."

Meanwhile at the lake, the girls weren't having that great a time fighting the predicyte…in fact, they were losing. Horribly. The predicyte had already smacked the girls aside with its massive tail, and sent them flying into the nearest tree.

"Dammit!" said Renee, "this thing knows how to fight!"

"No kidding!" said Corina. "Hey wait a minute, where's Kiki?"

Corina was right. The youngest member of the team had suddenly vanished from sight, as if she had never been there. But as the team looked around, they heard Kikki's voice come from somewhere.

"Hey guys!"

Looking upward, the girls saw Kiki standing on top of the predicyte's head, waving at them!

"Kiki, how the hell did you get up there?!" yelled Zoey.

"Oh, I just grabbed hold of the predicyte's tail, and started running up it's back! Cool, huh?"

"Well, I'm just guessing, but Kikki's superpower's gotta be super speed", said Renee.

"Makes sense" said Corina, "she was already a hyperactive spazzoid when we met her."

"Yeah, but now how do we get her down?" asked Bridgett.

"Don't worry", said Zoey, "I've got just the plan! Huddle!"

Huddling up, the other Mews listened to Zoey's plan, and afterward, split up into two groups: One consisting of Zoey and Corina, and one with Renee and Bridgett.

"Hey fugly!" Zoey yelled at the predicyte, "Yeah I'm talkin' to you! You so ugly, Hulk Smash you!"

"What the hell is a Hulk?" thought the predicyte.

"Yeah, you're so smelly that even Pepe Le Pew wouldn't go near you!" yelled Corina. "And you're so ugly, you make the Phantom of the Opera look like Ashton Kutcher!"

"Wait, are they insulting me?"

"Yeah", said Zoey, "You're so stupid, a mentally challenged ape is smarter than you!"

"Hey, they ARE insulting me! That does it, I'm eatin' 'em right now!"

Lunging towards the two Mew Mews, the predicyte opened its jaws, ready to swallow them whole!

"Okay, maybe this plan worked to well", said Zoey.

"Ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod, we're gonna die!" said Corina, who then let out a terrified scream. But the very instant she screamed, a loud noise suddenly filled the air, filling most of the city. At the other end of the park, Mark and Arnold, still heading towards the lake, heard that very noise, and covered their ears.

"What's that noise?!" yelled Mark.

"What?!" asked Arnold.

"What?!"

"What?!"

"What?!"

"What?"

At the lake, the noise of the scream caused the monster to fly a good ten feet away, with Kiki clinging on to it's head for dear life, from Zoey and Corina, while Zoey stared in shock at her teammate.

"Zoey", said Corina, startled at what just happened, "Wha…what was that?"

"Corina, that was your superpower! Apparently, you can create sonic vibrations with your vocal cords when you scream!"

"But how do you know that?"

"Hey, I'm just guessing. That and years of reading comics has given me encyclopedic knowledge of superpowers, as well as the ringing in my ears"

"Wow. Wish I had some of that knowledge."

And while the girls chattered among themselves, Renee and Bridgett hid behind the bushes, waiting for the right moment to get Kiki off the monster's head.

"Okay, you ready?" asked Renee.

"Well, I'm not sure about this plan of Zoey's…"said Bridgett.

"I'll take that as a yes."

(Fast forward scene) _So, grabbing Bridgett by the wrist, Renee ran up the predicyte's back, heading to the part of the head Kikki was on._ After reaching the head, Renee saw Kikki clinging on the predicyte's right ear.

"Hey, kid, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." said Kikki. "But that was so awesome! It was like a fucking roller coaster ride! I wanna do it again!"

"…Maybe later, shorty. Right now, we've gotta kick this ugly son of a bitch's ass."

"Uh, guys?" asked Bridgett, trying to keep herself from trembling, "Can we get down now? I have this little problem with heights."

"Sure. We got what we came he for anyway."

Now holding both Kikki and Bridgett by the wrists, Renee dashed down the predicyte's back, just in time to see him recover from Corina's scream. Once the girls were reunited, the predicyte, now pissed to the point of throwing a tantrum, got up and headed towards them, even more determined to eat them.

"So, what now?" Renee asked Zoey.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you came up with the last plan, so I was hoping you had something else in mind."

"No. Sorry."

"Oh, great. Well, I guess I gotta do something about this."

Running at the monster, Renee made a tight fist, leapt in the air, and punched the predicyte in the face so hard, it staggered back a little.

"Holy--!" yelled Kiki, "Renee, did you see what you just did?!"

"Yeah", said a startled Renee, " I guess my power is super strength. Cool!"

Then, Renee felt a strange tingling feeling in her fingers, and to her astonishment, her fingernails grew into large claws.

"Duuuuude…."said Zoey "You're like frickin' Wolverine !"

"Man, I bet you could do some damage on that thing right about now!" said Corina.

"But be careful!" said Bridgett, "My cousin Herschel had an accident with sharp claws when he went as Freddy Kruger for Halloween last year, and he's lucky to be alive!"

But before Renee could act, the predicyte regained it's balance, and lunged itself at Zoey. Almost instinctively, Zoey jumped up in the air, and landed on a branch. (Wacky SFX: Boiiiiiing!)

"Woah." Zoey said, trying to ignore the chill running down her spine, "That. Was. AWESOMESAUCE!"

"Huh, guess she has super strength too", said Renee.

"Okay, tall, dark, and vicious, hope you got a dental plan, cause this is gonna hurt like living hell!"

Jumping off the branch, Zoey extended one leg out, and before the predicyte knew what hit it, Zoey slammed in it right in the jaw, and it fell down like a mall after being blown up with ten tons of TNT! (Wacky SFX: Crash! Ding Ding Ding! cheering)

"Zoey, Zoey,Zoey!" chanted Cornina and Bridgett.

"Man, that was like something out of the Rocky movies!" said Renee.

"I'm still hungry", said Kikki, obviously oblivious to what was going on.

"Nice job, ladies."

Turning around, the girls saw Elliot standing right next to a tree, sarcastically applauding them.

"But your job's only half done."

"What do you mean?" asked Corina.

"Well, you gotta release the predicyte from within the critter, and bring it back to the lab for elimination."

"But how do we do that?" asked Renee.

"It's already happening. Look."

Turning to the predicyte's unconscious body, the group saw it begin to eerily glow, and with in seconds, the ferret returned to normal, the injuries it sustained instantly healed. And next to the ferret, there was a small white jellyfish like creature floating in the air.

"So how do we contain it?" asked Zoey.

"Why, girls, that should be simple. Bridgett, if you would?"

"Would what?" asked the nerdy Mew Mew.

"Contain it, of course."

"But, how?"

"Look, just hold your hand out, aim it at the predicyte, and concentrate on the water molecules in the air. You'll see what I mean."

Following the mysterious teenager's orders, Bridgett extended her left arm, and opened the palm of her hand. Closing her eyes, and concentrating hard, Bridgett created a water orb around the predicyte.

"Oh, wow!" said an excited Bridgett.

"Wow is an understatement!" said Zoey. "You just showed hydrokinetic abilities! This is so cool!"

"Uh, Zoey," said Elliot.

"This is so awesome! We're just like a real superhero team! Wait until my parents hear about this!"

"Zoey."

"Yes?"

"You can't tell anyone about all this."

All five girls: "WHAT?!"

"You heard me. If people found out about you, you'd most likely be shunned and seen as freaks. Plus, some may even try to exploit you for their own personal gain, or the government might arrest you! We can't risk anyone finding out about you, is that understood?"

Zoey: "(sigh) Yes sir."

Corina: "Got it."

Bridgett: "I'm content with that!"

Kikki: "So I can't use my super speed in public? Crap!"

Renee: "Hey watch your language, Kiki! Although your right, it is pretty crappy."

"Hey, you'll all thank me for this. Now come on, we gotta destroy this thing, and then you've all gotta get home."

"One thing I wanna know is", said Zoey, "who would be cruel enough to do this to a poor animal?"

_**Some Other Dimension (duh).**_

In another dimension, the whole thing was being watched from a giant viewing screen by three odd looking young men

_**S: Cruel? She's one to talk! Her people abuse animals more harshly than what we did!**_

_**T: Yeah, no kiddin'! She's a hippopotamus!**_

_**S: The word is hypocrite, Tarb. Honestly, if you weren't so useful for this mission, I'd kill you for being so damn stupid.**_

_**T: Eh, whatever.**_

_**D: Gentlemen, please. We're here to fight the humans, not each other. But these girls…they could prove to be a threat to our plans. We must eliminate them before they spoil everything.**_

_**S: I take it you have a plan, Dren.**_

_**D: Don't I always, Sardon?**_

_**T: Oh, boy! Is it gonna involve burin' stuff down?!**_

_**D: (sigh) No, Tarb.**_

_**S: What is it with you and fire anyway?**_

_**T: I just like setting things on fire!**_

_**S:…Very charming, I'm sure. So what's this plan?**_

_**D: Well, if you would both simmer down, I'll tell you. Here's what we do…**_

_**TO BE CONCLUDED**_


	7. Episode 3: the Mewtation Begins, act 7

_**Deep beneath Café Mew Mew **_

"Well, you girls proved yourselves tonight", Elliot said as he and the girls entered a room in the laboratory.

"Thanks!" said Zoey, "But are you sure we can't tell anyone about all this?"

"Positive."

"Crap."

Oh, there's one other thing I forgot to ask you girls."

"What?" asked Corina.

"Are any of you employed?"

"What like if we have jobs or something?" asked Renee. "Sorry, but I've already got one in case you haven't heard."

"What's a job?" asked Corina.

"…You're kidding us, right?" asked Zoey.

"No, I'm serious. What's a job? It sounds painful."

"Oh, boy. How to explain this to a chick with no social life? You know all your servants at your house?"

"Yes."

"Well, those are jobs."

"Oh, okay."

"Right", said Elliot, "Anyway, I asked because…welllllll, you're gonna have to start working here from now on."

"…Say wha?" asked Zoey.

"You heard me. If we're gonna pull this off, this HAS to look like a real café. "

"So you want us to be waitresses here?" asked Kikki.

"…Basically."

"No can do", said Renee, "my manager won't like the sound of me doing something like this. Besides, I already said I have a job."

"Plus", said Zoey, "I wanna know how much we'll make."

"Yeah", said Bridgett, "If I get a job, my parents'll wanna know how much I'd get paid."

"How does sixty two fifty an hour sound?" asked Elliot.

"That sounds reasonable," said Corina.

"Do we get doughnut breaks?" asked Kiki.

"No."

"What?!"

"Hey, if I got you guys snacks, all you'd do is sit around, and not do any work."

"But what'll we do on our breaks?" asked Zoey.

"Who says you get breaks?"

"You madman!" said Bridgett.

"Uhhh, Elliot", said Wesley, "Can I speak to you for a minute? In private?"

Walking over to where his employee was standing, Elliot asked "What is it?"

"Just give this girls what they want, okay?"

"Hell, no!"

"Okay, seems I'm gonna have to resort to drastic measures to convince you. Remember the animal revolt last year?"

"…Unfortunately. Who knew mules and chickens know how to use bazookas and grenades?"

"Yeah, so if I were you, I'd give them what they ask for, before THEY revolt."

"Good idea. Hey, girls, great news, I changed my mind!"

All five girls: "YES!"

"But we need your parent's signatures to get this going."

Girls: "Huh?"

"Well, you need to let your parents know what you're doing after school, right?" said Wesley.

"True", said Zoey, "but why the need for our parent's approval?"

"Hello!" said Elliot, "We need to keep the illusion that this is an actual café! I told you that already!"

"Okay, I get it."

"Look, just give your parents, legal guardians, whatever this form to sign, and we're all set. Now get outta here! _Supernatural_'s on in ten minutes, and I prefer to watch it alone!"

Back in the park, Arnold and Mark (hey, that rhymes!) had finally reached the spot where they saw the light…and were sorely disappointed, like when a kid gets a book he really likes, but his parents make him take it back, and make him get books he'll obviously hate.

"What the fuck?!" Arnold yelled, angry that he had been cheated out of a story, "what am I gonna tell my editor tomorrow?! Sorry, I couldn't find that alleged monster because I was busy chasing a mysterious light?"

"Well, this was a waste of time", Mark said, "I'm going home."

"Me, too. But I can't help but wonder what was the cause of that light. And where did that noise come from?"

"Don't know, don't care. Right now, all I'm worried about is getting home on time."

_**The Next Day, at Zoey's house**_

"Hey mom?"

"Yes, Zoey?"

"Can I ask you something?"

It was just your run of the mill day at Zoey's house; her mother, Sara, was watching TV, while her father, Yancy, was in the basement, doing who knows what.

"It's just a personal question that's all."

"Is it your time of the month already? Man, you kids today are hitting puberty super early!"

"What? NO! I just need your signature on this form!"

Reaching into her pocket, Zoey pulled out a small magenta piece of paper with some words on it.

"What's this?"

"It's just something I need you to sign so I can get a job."

"A job? What kind of job?"

"Just working at a restaurant as a waitress, that's all."

"Oh, so that letter you got in the mail yesterday was a job offer, right?"

"Uh, sure, lets' go with that."

"Okay, just let me get a pen…"

But just as Sara reached for a pen, the basement suddenly exploded! (wacky SFX: KABOOOM!)

"Yancy!" Sara yelled, "What are you doing this time?!"

"Nothing!" Yancy yelled back.

"Yancy Hanson, I know when you're lying!"

"…Okay, I was trying to build a new video game counsel. There, happy?"

"Why do we let him build things like that?" Zoey asked.

"I really have no idea. I think I have some residual radiation from when he tried to build a nuclear car engine."

_**Corina's mansion**_

"Mom? Daddy?"

"Yes, Corina?"

Back at Corina's house, her parents were in the study, her mother, who looked exactly like her, but with platinum blonde hair instead, and her father, who had a small beard, and jet black hair, listening to Michael Bolton songs.

"Can I ask you both something?"

"Of course, princess", her father said, "what is it you want to know?"

"How would feel about me getting a job?"

"A job?" her mother asked, "Corina, why ever would you want a job?"

"….To make money of my own."

"Oh?" her father asked, "Well then, go for it, princess."

"Justin, do you think that's a smart idea?" Corina's mother asked, "I mean, I think we give a sufficient allowance."

"Yes, but I think it's a great idea for her to go out into the world and meet other people, Helen. Go ahead, Corina, pick any job you want."

"Actually Daddy," Corina said, pulling out a small slip of paper, "I already found one. I just need one of you to sign this paper."

_**Bridgett's house**_

"Careful, Hiram! Remember the last time you tried working with electricity!"

"Hey, mom, I need your signature for something."

Back at Bridgett's house, which was still being repaired from the fire in part two, Bridgett's parents, Celine and Hiram, were trying to fix the place up. They looked exactly like their daughter, complete with the oversized glasses…and like their daughter, were completely accident prone.

"For what exactly, sweetie?"

"It's for a job at a new café that just opened, and they were looking for waitresses, so I asked for an application."

"But why the signature?"

"I really don't know. The guy in charge just said we need a signature of approval, so could you just sign please?"

"Okay, but it's a little odd that he would need permission from parents to allow their children to work."

"You think I don't find that odd too?"

But just as Celine finished signing, there was a sudden explosion in the kitchen, and Hiram literally came flying through the door, and into a nearby wall. (wacky SFX: KaBOOOOM! Whoosh! BAM!)

"Daddy, are you alright?!"

"Bridgett, call Dr. Fineman, and tell him I had another accident", Hiram told his daughter.

"Okay. You know, with the accidents this family gets in, is it any wonder why the hospital's doing so well?"

_**Kikki's House/Temple **_

"Oh, you can just skip me, I already got my signature."

What? How?

"Oh, I have my ways."

**WHAT REALLY HAPPENED**:

"Hey, Uncle Jojo can I get your signature on this job application?"

"Uh? Oh, sure, just let me get a pen."

Okay, so basically, Kikki just asked her uncle while he was watching _WWE Wrestling. _Yeah, not all that clever, but hey, she went with what works.

_**Renee's house**_

"Okay, get yourself together, Renee, you just need her signature and that's it, the deed will be done", the actress thought to herself as she walked across the hall of her giant house, looking for the one person who could sign her slip. Renee found her in the built in tavern, smoking and drinking. She looked just like Renee, save for a few gray streaks in her hair.

"Hey, Monica, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Renee, what is it?"

"I just need you to something for me, if it's alright."

"Well, what is it? I can't sign it if I don't know what it is."

"Just a job application, that's all."

"A job? Why would you want one, you're already a megastar."

"….It's to prepare for a possibly upcoming role if I have to play a waitress."

"Ah, okay just let me get a pen outta my purse."

"Huh", Renee thought, "I guess she's so boozed out of her mind, she'll believe anything I tell her."

_**The Day After Next**_

Once school let out, the girls headed off to the café to start their first day of work. But Zoey would be slightly delayed.

"I really need to clean out my locker", Zoey thought, as she grabbed her books for homework, but just as she was about to leave, Mark suddenly showed up from nowhere, causing Zoey to blush a little.

"…Mark?"

"Hey, Zoey. Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure. What do you need to know?"

"Two nights ago, I was walking home from the local Borders, and I thought I saw you and that girl we met in the hospital in the park. Were you there, or was my guilty conscience pulling a trick on me?"

"Oh, boy", Zoey thought, "How am I gonna pull this one off?", then she got a great idea on how to lie to her potential boyfriend (wacky SFX: ding!)

"Yes, Mark, I was in the park with Corina, but we were there to meet someone who had job opportunities for us, and he instructed us to meets us at that specific spot."

"At night?"

"He has an allergic reaction to the sun."

"What?"

"Wow, is that really the time, I've gotta go, bye!" (Wacky SFX: Vroom!)

So, after running halfway across the city, Zoey managed to reach the café, meeting up with the other girls.

"Hey, what kept you?" asked Corina.

"Mark wanted to ask me something. And I found out he was in the park last night, so I guess Elliot was right about this being a secret."

"Who's Mark?" asked Renee.

"Oh, he's Zoey's boyfriend", said Corina, "I met him in the same hospital I met Zoey in."

"Corina, he's not my boyfriend!" protested Zoey. "He's just this guy I really like, and who I went on one date with."

"Then he IS your boyfriend!", said Kikki.

"No he's not!"

"Zoey and Mark, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"If you don't shut up, I'm gonna break every bone in your body, and enjoy myself while doing so."

"…Okay, then let's get to work!"

But as the girls walked into the café, ready to start their first day of work, they didn't notice three floating human like shapes in the sky.

**D: **_**An eatery? That's their base?**_

**S: **_**Well, that's what the tracker says.**_

**T: **_**Aw, that thing's probably busted! I say we just go in there and finish 'em off!**_

**D: **_**So do I, but I prefer the stealthy approach to the barbarian approach. Now we lay in wait, and like a cobra…we strike when they least suspect it.**_

**T: **_**Do we have to?**_

**D: **_**I'm leader, and I say we go with that plan, now shut up! **_

**S: (sigh)_Why couldn't we have gotten a smart third member of our trio?_**


	8. Episode 3: the Mewtation Begins, act 8

"Oh, my aching thighs", said Zoey.

"Your thighs?" asked Bridgett, "my back is what hurts."

"I think my feet are bleeding", said Renee.

"Who knew a job was so painful?" asked Corina.

The first day of work was an absolute hell for the girls: All day, they had been working nonstop, to the point where it felt like their legs would burst off in a bloody explosion of blood. On the plus side, they got these really cute maid outfits, each color coordinated for each girl.

"Dude, what the hell kind of narrator says something like that?" asked Zoey.

Eh, I watch a lot of blood filled anime and read a lot of gory comics.

"And the color coordinated comment?" asked Renee.

I have an eye for colors. So, back to the story:

"Hey, why're you guys sitting down?" asked Kikki, who was still up and about, much to the shock of the other girls.

"Kiki, how can you still have the energy to move around?" asked Corina.

"Well, sorry, Princess Marshmallow Butt, if my energy offends you."

"What did you just call me?"

"What, you hard of hearing? I just said you have a rear made of marshmallows. Then again, I'd be out of shape too if I sat around all day letting my servants do all the work."

"Why you little…"

"Hey Kiki, want me to call an ambulance?" asked Zoey.

"For me? But I'm not in any pain."

"You will be in about five seconds."

"Huh?"

Turning around, Kiki saw Corina now pissed off beyond all logical reasoning, her face red like blood.

"Oh boy.."

"I'm gonna kill you for that Marshmallow Butt comment, you little freak!"

Without hesitation, Kiki ran like there was no tomorrow, helped by her super speed, while Corina came rushing at her. (wacky SFX: Train whistle)

_(Fast forward chase scene) Ducking under a table, Kikki thought that she was safe until Corina found her, leading to a whack-a-mole like chase:_

_Corina: Kiki, I know you're under one of these tables!_

_Kikki: Over here, princess! (pops up from second table)_

_Corina: Gotcha!_

_Kikki: What're you doing over there, I'm right here! (pops up from fifth table)_

_Corina: Quit using your super speed and let me catch you!_

_Kikki: Nah, that'd be too easy! (pops up from first table) _

_Corina: Yeah, easy for me! (Finally grabs Kiki) Gotcha!_

"Oh, boy!"

"Now, you're gonna get it!"

But before Corina could beat Kiki within a few inches of her life, the alarm went off.

"Oh, come on!" shouted Corina.

"Thank you, Jesus or Buddah, or whoever I'm supposed to worship!" said Kiki.

Wesley (over intercom): _Girls, we have a predicyte sighting somewhere down town! Move out!_

"Wait, downtown?" asked Zoey, "How are we gonna get downtown? It's at least ten miles from here!"

_Yes, we anticipated the need for transportation. Come down to the basement, there's something we need to show you. _

"We'll finish this later…"said Corina in a Batman sounding tone as she dropped Kiki to the ground.

"Okay, but I don't think there'll be enough time in the episode for that to happen."

After an elevator ride complete with Backstreet Boys music, the girls reached the basement, where Elliot and Wesley were standing in front a large object covered with a blue tarp.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Corina.

"Well, this has been something we've been working for the past year", said Elliot, "But before I show you what it is, please tell me: What do Batman, the Fantastic Four, Michael Knight, Scooby Doo, and the Chan Clan have in common?"

Kikki: "Live action movies?"

Elliot: "No". (wacky SFX: buzzer)

Zoey: "Writers Len Wein, Jeph Loeb, Mark Waid, and Gerry Conway, and artists Rich Buckler, Walt Simonson, Jim Lee, and Alex Toth?"

Elliot: "Nuh-uh". (buzzer)

Renee: "They run around in spandex, have great detective skills, fight crazy villains, and are masters of hand to hand combat?"

Elliot: "Nada". (buzzer)

"Oh, Elliot, just show them what it is!" said Wesley.

"No way, this is too fun."

Corina: "A really cool car with built in gadgets?"

" We have a winner! Wesley, show them what's behind curtain number one!"

Taking off the tarp, Wesley revealed a large pink five seat mini van, with a black cat head painted on the hood.

"Girls, say hello to the Mew-bile!"

"the Mew-bile?" asked Renee. "Really? Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Well, it was either that or the Big Pink Noticeable Mini Van with the Cat Head Shape on the Hood, and I think that name's too long for the action figure tie in."

"And what are this baby's features?" asked Zoey.

"Well, it has a camouflage feature, infra red and ultraviolet head lights, a tracking system, a built in laser cannon, and super strong cup holders."

"Oh, the cup holders sound nice!"

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" yelled Kikki, "Let's take this baby for a spin!"

"Wait, shouldn't we change out of our uniforms first?" asked Bridgett.

"…Right after we change out of our uniforms!"

_**Ten Minutes Later **_

"Okay, let's ride this sucker!" said Zoey.

"I call driver's seat!" said Renee.

"I call way back seat!" said Bridgett, "That way, I don't get carsick."

"Well, I guess you and I have to share a seat, munchkin." said Corina, with a slightly evil smile on her face.

"Please don't try to kill me!" said Kikki in a worried tone, "I take back the Marshmallow Butt remark from earlier!"

"Me? Kill you? Wouldn't dream of it." (In her head) "Good. Her guard is down. Now, I lay in wait."

"Here you go Renee", said Wesley as he gave the oldest girl the car keys, "And please, drive carefully. Elliot and I worked hard on this for over a year."

"Hey, I'm great with cars. Oh, and Elliot?"

"Yeah?" asked the mysterious teenager.

"the Backstreet Boys? Really?"

"Hey, they-they were good singers back in the day, a-and I-I happen to like their music. SHUT UP!"

"Whatever you say, boss man."

"Just go beat the predicyte, then you criticize my taste in music."

After getting into the car, the team headed off to downtown LA. But along the way, there were some complications…

"Zoey, Kikki keeps touching my side of the seat!" said Corina.

"Am not!" said Kiki.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Hey, if you don't stop right now, we'll turn this car around, and an evil alien race will take over the world!" said Zoey.

Corina and Kiki: "Sorry."

After awhile, the girls managed to reach downtown, and went to the area where the readings were strongest, an abandoned shipping dock…only to discover nothing was there.

"Hey, what gives?" asked Kikki.

"What, we drove all the way out here for nothing?" asked Corina. "This is more disappointing then when I had to sit through the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie."

"What's so bad about that?" asked Bridgett.

"Besides the bad special effects, mediocre acting, and lackluster plot? I didn't get my money back."

"Well, this is peculiar", said Renee, "the built in proximity monitor said there were predicytes here, and yet there aren't any in sight. Unless, y'know, they can turn invisible."

"Hey, a predicyte with invisibility, that's a great idea!"

Looking skyward, the girls saw a young man floating in mid air. He had jade green hair tied in braids on the side burns, chalk white skin, yellow eyes, and pointed ears. He wore a brown tunic with black sleeves, and an opening on the chest. He also had brown arm bands, a black sash tied around his waist, black shoes, and a red chocker on his neck.

"You should go into counseling, really, cause that's a marvelous idea for our next predicyte. By the way, I'm Dren."

"What on Earth are you?" asked a shocked Zoey.

"Earth? I'm not from Earth; I'm from a planet whose name you humans would fail to pronounce (because if you forget the accent on the eighth syllable, its name means rancid milk smell). You see, I'm a cyniclon, and I can't have you meddling in our plans to reclaim the Earth for our people."

"Wait, if you're not from Earth, then how is it you're speaking English?" asked Bridgett.

"Simple. We cyniclons have been watching your television broadcasts for years, and as a result, we know every single language on your planet. And I don't mean to sound like I love this mud ball, but I'm particularly fascinated in these things you humans call soap operas, especially _General Hospital_. I almost cried when Stone died of the disease you call AIDS, and when little BJ was left brain dead after that bus accident, those brought tears to my eyes. Any who, long story short, my friends and I are going to have to destroy you for ruining our plans last night."

"…Friends?" asked a scared Corina, "You mean you're not the only one here?"

"Gods no! you honestly think I would come to Earth without reinforcements? Sardon! Tarb!"

Instantly, the air began to ripple around Dren, and out of one the ripples came a young man no older then Dren with purple hair tied in a short braid on one side burn, with light purple wristbands, a light purple sash, light purple shoes, and a dark blue suit with short arm sleeves.

"Greeting, females", said the young man, "my name is Sardon, and the younger gentleman next to me is…"

"What younger gentleman?" asked Renee.

"What do you mean, he should be…oh, my gods, TARB!"

After Sardon yelled out his name, a younger cyniclon suddenly appeared. He wore a red vest, black shorts, white bandages on his arms forearms and forelegs, a red sash on his waist, and black slippers. He also had mahogany hair tied in pig tails.

"Uh, sorry, guys, I wasn't paying attention."

"I swear, Tarb, you are the stupidest cycniclon I know."

"Hey, don't blame me for my poor attention span! You know I'm easily distracted!"

"We'll discuss your problems with paying attention later", said Dren, "right now, we have to destroy those girls."

"What girls?"

"Please, don't give me that! You know full well that we came here to destroy those girls for ruining our plans."

"Oh, I know what girls you're talking about, but I don't think they're here."

"Are you stupider then we thought? They're standing right there!" (wacky SFX: whip crack)

"No, they're not. Look for yourselves."

Following Tarb's suggestion, Dren and Sardon looked to where the girls were standing, only to discover that they had vanished.

"Hey, where'd they go?!" asked Sardon.

"They were there a minute ago!" said Dren. "They must have made a break for it while we were talking to this idiot! Sardon, you and Tarb search the east end, I'll search the west."

"Why do I have to work with him?"

"Because if I do, he'll probably foul things up for me! Plus, it's typical cartoon villain standard, so if you don't like it, complain to the writer!"

"(sigh) Fine. Come, Tarb, we've got some animals that need wrangling."

"Oh, boy! Does that mean I get to do nasty things to them?"

"Sure, if we can find them."

And so, the cycniclons went off in their respective directions. Meanwhile, Zoey and Renee were hiding in one of the abandoned warehouses, hoping for shelter from the cyniclons.

"Zoey?" asked Renee.

"Yes?"

"Why the hell are we hiding? There's three of them, and five of us! We outnumber them!"

"Even so, that doesn't mean we'll get an easy victory. I've read enough comics to know that sometimes the smaller groups beat the larger groups."

"Uh-huh. And you got this from comics?"

"Well, yeah."

"Figures. Let me take a wild guess, but one of your parents was into comics?"

"Sure. My dad has one of the largest collections in the world, and ever since I was a baby, I've been into them, as well as video games."

"So, basically your father let you read comics that were too old for you, and he got away with it. Wish my dad did that."

"Hey, you've never mentioned your father before. What happened to him?"

"Oh, he just walked out on my mother and I was four, after getting tired of watching over a kid he didn't want to have."

"…That is really messed up."

"No, really?"

But the conversation was interrupted when the side of the warehouse was suddenly torn off by two chalk white hands. Standing in the gaping hole was Dren.

"Mm, that took a lot shorter than I thought it would. Now, if the two of you would stand still so I can vaporize you…"

"Forget, Spock!" yelled Zoey. "Ready Renee?"

"Ready!"

Both: "Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!"

(Zoey's theme: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun)

(Renee's theme: I'd Start a Revolution (Birds of Prey theme song))

After the cool transformation sequences, Zoey and Renee stood ready to battle the evil alien teenager.

"Impressive," said Dren." At least I'll have a challenge while killing you both"

"Oh, shut your mouth, creep!" yelled Zoey.

"Let's kick this guy's extraterrestrial ass!" said Renee.

And so, Zoey and Renee lunged head first at Dren, ready to battle their first real super villain.


	9. Episode 3: the Mewtation Begins, act 9

While Zoey and Renee were battling Dren, Corina, Kikki, and Bridgett were trying to find a hiding spot from Sardon and Tarb.

"So remind again, why are we trying to hide?" asked Kikki.

"Because we need time to come up with a strategy for handling these aliens", said Bridgett.

"Well, I've got one", said Corina, "we wait here, then when the aliens get bored looking for us, they'll leave."

"That's it?" asked Kikki.

"Hey, that's my plan."

"Well, it's a sucky plan, I'll tell you what."

"Hey, wouldn't all this talking tip off Sardon to where we are?" asked Bridgett.

As if to answer Bridgett's question, the side of the warehouse the girls were standing was suddenly ripped off by some mysterious force, and standing there was Sardon.

"Yes, it did." said Sardon. " Now surrender peacefully and we won't have a massacre on our hands."

"Holy shit, how'd you do that?!" asked Kikki.

"It's called telekinesis, everyone has it on our world. Now how's about giving up and swearing your undying allegiance to us, okay?"

"Sure, as soon as my family goes broke!" yelled Corina. "Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" (Josh Groban's "So She Dances" plays.)

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice", said Bridgett, "Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" (Oingo Boingo's "Weird Science" plays.)

"Finally, a plan I like!" said Kiki, "Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" (Caramelldansen plays.)

"Nice transformations", said Sardon in a sarcastic tone, "But you'll need more then bright lights and frilly costumes to beat us. Tarb!"

"Yeah?" asked Tarb as he descended from the sky.

"Are you ready to annihilate these bothersome girls?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to kill them now?"

"Why didn't just say that in the first place, hell yeah I wanna kill 'em!"

"In case you didn't notice, runt, we out number you guys", said Corina.

"So? we have more experience in combat!"

"Well, we have cooler powers!"

"Big deal! So you can move super fast, control water, and scream real loud! It's not like we haven't seen that kind of stuff before!"

Elsewhere, Zoey and Renee were still fighting Dren, who seemed to have the upper hand with his telekinetic powers.

"Damn Elliot", thought Renee as she watched Dren hurtle Zoey into a stack of crates, "why didn't he tell us these guys had powers like this?"

"Owie", said Zoey as she picked herself up from the toss.

"You know the only way to end this is to say three simple words", said Dren with sadistic glee.

"Yeah, and those would be?"

"Oh, I think you know what they are, kitty cat. Come on, say them just once, and it'll all be over."

But as Dren was distracted by trying to goad Zoey into surrendering, he didn't see Renee sneak up behind him with a large wooden barrel in her arms. Then, without warning, Renee slammed the barrel on Dren's body, trapping him inside. (Wacky SFX: Slam!)

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?!"

"Nice one Renee!"

"Eh, I went with what I had. Now let's get out of her before he figures out how to get that thing off."

And while the two Mew Mews escaped, Dren stumbled around the warehouse, still trying to get the barrel off.

"I know one of you did this to me! The minute I get this off, you're dead, you hear me?!"

Meanwhile, Corina and Tarb were still arguing about stuff.

"Well, we have cars!" said Corina.

"That's nothing! We can fly!"

" Lots of aliens can fly! We also have decaf lattes, wi-fi internet, and Ipods!"

"…Shit, I don't know what any of those things are, but they all sound awesome!"

"Oh, will you just hit them with something Tarb?" asked Sardon impatiently, "I'm sure Dren's already finished off his intended targets!"

"Uh, sorry, Sardon, I just got caught up in the heat of the moment."

Reaching out the palm of his hand, Tarb released a small orange orb of light, which he then fired at Corina, who managed to leap in the air and dodge it, then discovered she was now floating in the air.

"Eh, I'm not surprised", Corina said to the audience, "I mean, I am half bird now."

"So you want to make this an aerial battle, eh?" asked Sardon, "Wish fulfilled. Get her, Tarb!"

But before, Tarb and Sardon could attack, they were suddenly ambushed by a giant water spout that came out from the river behind them. The spout managed to blast them a good fifteen feet from the girls, while Corina managed to descend to the ground beneath her.

"Wow", she said, completely surprised at what happened, "What just happened?"

"Uh, I kinda did that", Bridgett said nervously, "I've been practicing my powers every now and then for a few days now, and I've made some progress."

"My turn, my turn!" said Kikki, who soon vanished in a yellow streak, then appeared behind Tarb, and kicked him in the back. (Wacky SFX: bike horn)

"Ow!"

Before Tarb could turn around, Kikki zoomed off, then appeared behind him again and punched him in the back of the head. (Wacky SFX: boink!)

"Who keeps doing that?!"

Then when Tarb turned around again, Kikki appeared behind him yet again, and gave him an atomic wedge. (Wacky SFX: Rrrrrrrrrek!)

"Hey who turned out the lights?!"

"Eh, ain't I a stinker?" Kikki said imitating Bugs Bunny.

Meanwhile, Dren, still trapped in the barrel, was stumbling around, while Zoey and Renee were watching in amusement.

"Okay, this is getting old!" shouted Dren, "Remove this barrel, and I assure you, your deaths will be painless!"

"But how can you kill us if you can't find us?" asked Zoey.

"…I'll find a way!"

"Maybe we should get that thing off him", said Zoey, "I mean, I know he wants to kill us and everything, but still…"

"Nah, let's just leave him like that", said Renee, "I haven't had this much fun since I read about Mel Gibson's arrest a few years ago."

"Alright, I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice!" shouted Dren. Then, to Zoey and Renee's shock, Dren burst open the barrel just by flexing his arms.

"Oh, come on!" yelled Renee, "first flying, then teleportation, then telekinesis, and now super strength? What powers don't these guys have?"

"Now, you rotten humans, I was simply going to enslave you, but after the humiliation you put me through, I'm just gonna kill you instead!"

"Okay, but before you do, tell me on thing", said Zoey, "What was your predicyte doing in the park a few nights ago?"

"Heh, I guess I should tell you, since I am going to put an end to your wretched lives. You see, my partners and I aren't the only one here: When we left our world, we brought our leader, whose name in your language means Deep Blue."

"Deep Blue?"

"Yes. Centuries ago, Deep Blue was imprisoned by the ancestors of my people simply because they didn't approve of her plan to enslave the humans. Had she had her way, the Earth wouldn't be filled with pollutants in the skies and seas, your forests and jungles wouldn't be torn down, and your ozone would be strong as it was eons ago. Our weak hearted ancestors thought that our world would stay a paradise forever and ever, and thought conquering your world would be a waste of time. But if they were here today, they would see what their reluctance has done to us: our world is on the verge of becoming a wasteland, and Deep Blue wants to finish what she started all those millennia ago. However, the ancestors were too smart for her: they placed her in a special casket that keeps her in suspended animation, only able to reach us through telepathy and astral projection. Our only hope to free her is too find an energy source strong enough to awaken her permanently. We sent that predicyte to the park to look for a source, letting it out only at night, but then you five came along, and defeated it."

"You want to revive her?"

"Isn't that what I just told you? In any case, you've set our plans back tremendously, and now you've gotta pay for it. Pity, though; I think you look kinda cute."

"Back off, creep. I'm seeing somebody else."

"I'll send him the news about your death with flowers. Now hold still, this'll only hurt for about the rest of your life."

But before Dren could disintegrate Zoey and Renee with an energy orb, Tarb, who still had the wedgie Kikki gave him, came running in and accidentally knocked him over (Wacky SFX: bowling pins falling down).

"Tarb, you idiot! Why do you have your underwear over your head?!"

"Hey don't pin this on me! That monkey girl did this to me!"

"Blaming the enemy for your defeat? Pathetic, Tarb. Very pathetic."

But while Dren had his back turned, Kikki snuck up behind him, and hit him with an inflatable baseball bat. (Wacky SFX: Boink!)

"What the…?!"

"See, I told you! She's a menace!"

"Well, I'll fix that!"

Turning around, Dren lunged at Kikki, ready to capture her, only for her move at super speed, then kick him in the rear.

"Man, I should've been a superhero long ago!" said an excited Kikki, "This is way fun!"

"Then permit me to put an end to your fun!"

From out of nowhere, Sardon appeared, with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Honestly, you two", he said to his teammates, "you can't beat one little human girl? Dren, you're supposed to be our leader, you should have been able to defeat her with ease."

"She sneak attacked me! What was I supposed to do? And besides, that "little human girl" is more dangerous than a horde of Jupitarian flesh eating bunnies!"

"Yeah!" added Tarb, "And where were you this whole time?!"

"If you must know, I was busy formulating a plan to help us eliminate our targets. But before I could tell you, Tarb, you ran off with your underwear over your head."

"…Sorry."

"And now, you pesky girls, it's time you met the one you call God."

"Hey, don't we get a last request?" asked Renee, "I mean, all villains usually give their opponents one before killing them."

"Sorry, but we don't believe in giving our enemies last requests."

"Yeah!", said Tarb, "and once we kill the five of you, every last one of these lazy, stupid, greedy, farting, belching, fat humans will be our slaves!"

"…What did you just say?" asked Renee.

"Didn't you hear me? I just called you humans lazy, stupid, and fat!"

"Zoey."

"Yes, Renee?" asked the pink clad Mew Mew.

"You and Kikki would do best to avert your eyes from what I'm about to do."

"Gotcha."

"Wait, what's she gonna do to them?" asked Kikki.

"Something that you really don't want to see."

Without warning, Renee, in a blind fury, leapt on the cyniclons and began to beat them within inches of their lives, but before we could get a chance to see the actual fight scene, Zoey and Kikki covered the fight with a large sheet.

Zoey: "Sorry, kids, but we don't wanna get in trouble with the FCC for showing HBO levels of violence on a TV PG show. So, why don't you go do something else in the meantime, 'kay?"

So for a while, Zoey and Kikki just stood in front of the sheet while Renee continued to beat up the villains.

Renee: "Call me fat will you?! Let's see you make fun of my body after I mangle yours!"

Dren: "Hey, we didn't call you fat, we were referring to the other humans!"

Renee: "Sure, you were!"

(Wacky SFX: bike horn honk, boink!, buzz saw buzz, duck quack, jackhammer, kaboom!)

Kikki: "She done yet?"

Zoey: "I don't see that happening for awhile."

Corina: "Hey guys, did Tarb come rushing thru here?"

Zoey: "Yeah, he's just getting massacred by Renee."

Corina: "Renee's doing this? It _must_ be violent if you had to get out the censor sheet."

Bridgett: "How long's she been going at this?"

Kikki: "About five minutes. Hey, I think it's stopped!"

Taking the sheet down, the other Mew Mews saw that the battle was indeed over, and saw the damage Renee had done to the cyniclons.

"The horror", Dren muttered, "the never ending horror…"

"I can't feel my arms…" muttered Sardon.

"She's an animal!" screamed Tarb, "An AAAAAAAAnimal!"

"What's your plan this time, Dren?"

"What do you think my plan is?!" yelled a frantic Dren, "Let's get out of here before this beast finishes the job!"

Flying up in the air, the cyniclons were about to teleport before they heard Zoey shout "Yeah, you three better run! And don't come back!"

"Oh, we'll be back, kitty cat! And next time, we'll be more prepared when dealing with you! So enjoy your victory…while it lasts!"

Following this threat, Dren and his cohorts teleported away to their base. Once there, they thought they were safe, until a bright blue light appeared in the sky above them.

"_**What happened?!" **_the light asked in a fierce female voice as it took the silhouette of a cyniclon with long body length hair , _**"you three were supposed to destroy those meddlers, and instead I find you covered in bruises and cuts! And why does Tarb have his underwear over his head?!"**_

"I-it wasn't our fault, oh majestic one!" groveled Dren, "those girls were more formidable then we anticipated!"

"And-and the reason why I have my underwear over my head", said Tarb, "is because this is an attack the humans call a "wedgie"!"

"_**Wedgie, hmm? I'll have to remember that. But in any case, you've failed your mission! Hopefully you've learned something from this!"**_

"Oh, yes", said Sardon, "the next time we face those girls, we won't be so easy on them."

"And don't worry, mistress Deep Blue", Dren added, "we will find the energy to awaken your body, and then, you can lead our race in reclaiming the home the humans took from us."

_**Back at the Café**_

Once they returned to the café, the girls told Wesley and Elliot of their battle with cycniclons, and what they learned during the course of the fight.

"So, they want to find an energy source powerful enough to revive this Deep Blue woman so she can help them take over the world?" asked Wesley, "That doesn't sound good."

"And what's worse is that they'll probably stop at nothing to try and find that source", added Elliot, "you girls have your work cut out for you now."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Corina.

"Isn't it obvious? You continue fighting. Because if they do revive Deep Blue, you'll have to be prepared for that day."

"Boy, you don't skip on details do you?" asked Renee.

"Hey guys, I just thought of something." said Zoey.

"What's that?" asked Corina.

"Well, if we're going to be a superhero team, we'll need a name, even if we have to keep this all one big secret."

"Oh, we thought of one for you" said Elliot.

"Yes, it's something that we've debated on for awhile", added Wesley.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" said Kikki, "What's our name?"

"Please tell us!" said Bridgett, "I'm dying to know."

"Okay. Your team name is…the Mew Mews!"

"…the Mew Mews?" asked Zoey. "Really? That's the name you debated on?"

"That name only appeals to Zoey!" said Corina, "It doesn't even make sense for the rest of us!"

"Hey, it's that or Bio Engineered Super Girls in Multi Colored Uniforms."

"(sigh) We'll take it."

"The lame name aside", Renee said, "this could be pretty fun."

"No kidding!" said Kikki, "I'm starting to like my super speed!"

"I could get used to having wings and a sonic scream", said Corina.

"As long as I don't get killed, then I'm in", said Bridgett.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" said Zoey.

And in their excitement, the five girls leapt in the air and high fived one another. And on this day, a new superhero team was born!


	10. Episode 4: Web of Arachnion, act 1

_**Ten Years Ago**_

In a secluded laboratory, a young man stood over his research notes, staring at them with glee, as a sinister smile formed on his face. He had sort of long black hair, and wore a white lab coat with an AC/DC t-shirt, blue shorts, and flip flops.

"I've done it!" he said to himself, "I've finally found what I was looking for!"

Gathering up some chemicals, the young man began to mix them, and after a few minutes, came up with a lime green serum which he put into a needle.

"So, my work is unethical, eh Dr. Grant?" he thought to himself as he stared at the fruits of his labor, "I'm dangerously unstable, am I? I can't use myself as a test subject for my research, huh? Well, my "instability" has helped me create what would be a great benefit for mankind…while you chase down some alien race that might not even exist. And now, for the final test…"

Taking the needle, the young man plunged it into his arm, and pressed down on the syringe, putting the green glop into his body. Then, without warning, he began to feel intense pain coming from his body…and let out a scream of pure terror.

_**Theme Song: (Slightly altered version of the 4Kids TMM theme song)**_

_**Today**_

It was just a typical Saturday at Café Mew Mew: people were coming in and out, ordering the foods on the menu…and as usual, Elliot was slave driving his employees.

"Zoey , I can't keep this up!" said Corina, whose face was covered in sweat from all the moving around she did.

"No kidding!" said Zoey, "These people really don't know the meaning of moderation!"

"Hey, I need an apple turnover over here!" said one lady.

"Where's that blueberry scone I ordered?" asked another lady.

"Coming!" said Bridgett, who was moving as fast as she could…then didn't look where she was going, tripped over her shoelace, and dropped the tray of food she was carrying. (Wacky SFX: Wheeeew, KAPOW!)

"Gross", she thought as she wiped the food from her glasses, "I think some custard got in my nose."

After another hectic day at work, the girls sat down in the employees' lounge, resting up and waiting to go home.

"Man , my pits are sweaty", said Zoey, "I really gotta shower when I get home."

"No kidding", said Renee, "I haven't sweated this much since my photo shoot in Paris last year."

"I can't understand why guys aren't as enthusiastic as I am about work!" said Kikki, "Working here is the greatest thing to happen to me since they introduced Green Arrow on _Smallville_!"

"I have no idea who Green Arrow is, but you really need therapy Kikki!" said Corina.

"Wait a sec, Corina", said Zoey, "What did you just say?"

"You really need therapy Kikki?"

"No, before that."

"I have no idea who Green Arrow is?"

"There! You've never seen _Smallville_?"

"No, but I've heard about it. Is it any good?"

"Hell yeah, it's good! It's only the best adaptation of Superman since the nineties animated series!"

"…Sorry, haven't seen that either."

"Good god, what kind of childhood did you have?! How could you not have seen one of the best shows of the nineteen nineties?!"

"I just never had a chance to, that's all."

"That settles it! Tomorrow, I'm taking you to my favorite comic shop before work opens, and show you just what you've missed!"

"But what'll I tell my parents? They'll want to know what I'm doing if I go out."

"Just tell them you're meeting a friend from work, they won't question it in the least bit."

"This should be entertaining", thought Renee as she watched the whole thing from the couch, "Just like an episode of _Family Guy_."

_**Outside Café Mew Mew **_

That night, after the café had closed, the park was left vacant, save for a stray dog wandering around, looking for some food to fill it's empty stomach. Then, it caught a whiff of a sirloin stake, being held by someone hiding in the bushes.

"Come here, boy", said the man hiding behind the bushes, "C'mon! You want this, or do I have to give this to another stray?"

With almost superhuman speed, the dog ran towards the stake, happy to have finally found itself some food. But when it reached the stake, the man grabbed the dog by its neck and grabbed it behind the bushes. Then from the bushes came the sounds of terrified barking, which stopped after ten minutes, followed by the sound of a satisfied belch. (Wacky SFX: Urrrrrrrrp!)

A few minutes later, a jogger came running by the exact bushes, and when he passed them, what he saw almost made him die of shock: there, lying in the bushes, was a fresh dog skeleton, the flesh and organs picked clear off it!

_**The following morning**_

"Oh man, I don't believe it, she's late!"

Corina looked at her watch in disappointment; Zoey was supposed to meet her in front of the old movie house so she could take her to the shop, but she was now five minutes late, and Corina was losing her patience.

"She better not have slept in", Corina thought, "I know she's half cat, but that's no excuse for lateness!"

"Hey Corina!"

Turning around, Corina saw Zoey coming walking toward her, carrying a gray tote bag with her.

"You're late."

"I know, sorry. I would've been here earlier, but my mom didn't want to let me leave the house."

"Why? Are you in trouble or something?"

"It's not that, but apparently, last night, after we left work, someone found a dead dog in the park."

"So?"

"Well here's the strange part; the dog was actually a dog skeleton! A for real one! The flesh and organs were off the body, like they were eaten!"

"Gross! You think it's a predicyte?"

"Probably not. We haven't seen the cyniclons for awhile. But now's not the time to worry about those guys. Right now, I've gotta show what you missed in your childhood."

But while Zoey and Corina walked toward the comic store, they didn't notice someone atop the building Corina was standing in front of while she was waiting for Zoey. As the figure hid in the shadows watching them, he thought to himself, "So those are two of the so called Mew Mews Dr. Grant created. They shouldn't be a problem eliminating…"

_**Café Mew Mew, Elliot's room**_

Inside his room, Elliot was twisting and turning on his bed, as if he were in pain. Inside his mind, however, things were even stranger. In the dream he was having, Elliot was in a pitch black area, no people, no buildings, no anything.

"Man, this is weirder than that dream I had with Jason Voorhees and Baked Lays", Elliot said. Just then, Elliot found himself caught in a giant spider web which appeared from nowhere, and as he struggled to free himself, he saw a giant black widow coming towards him, the venom drooling down it's fangs, ready to eat Elliot. Horrified by his dream, Elliot jolted out of bed, screaming in terror. Getting a hold of himself, Elliot thought, "What the hell just happened?"

_**The local Burger King**_

"So what did you think of your first comic outing?" asked Zoey as she took a bite out of her burger.

"It was okay, I suppose", said Corina, "But I'm a little curious about some of the characters in the comics you showed me."

"Like who?"

"Well, first off, there's that Metamorpho guy. Why on Earth does he look so bizarre? I mean, I understand if he has powers based on the elements, but that's just weird making him look like a stature made of Play-Doh. Second, who in their right mind calls themselves Giant-Man?"

"He later calls himself Goliath, then Yellowjacket, but yeah, I guess Giant-Man is a kind of stupid name, and as for Metamorpho, he has that appearance because his powers DID come with a consequence."

"Thanks anyway Zoey, but I think I'll stick with more well known comic characters from now on. And by the way, how are you going to eat all this?"

Corina was right; Zoey had ordered several things on the menu at the counter, and now moved on to her fries, after finishing her second burger.

"Hey, I'm a growing girl, I gotta eat, right?"

"Oh, you'll grow all right", thought Corina, "you'll grow to the point where you need double extra large jeans."

_**Café Mew Mew**_

After Elliot had gotten out of bed, he told Wesley all about the nightmare he had, hoping that his friend and employee would help him understand what the dream meant.

"So you what do you think it means?" asked Wesley.

"That's what I came to ask you about", said Elliot, "You've got a degree in psychology, don't you?"

"From what I can tell, dreams like this are usually a warning of some future event waiting to happen. Some believe that dreams act as windows for the future, and if you can perhaps alter the future after that dream."

"Gee, thanks, professor, but that doesn't really answer my question."

"Sorry, but I'm not sure what a giant spider has to do with you. Maybe it means you'll become a real life Spider-Man."

"Ha ha. So who's opening today?"

"That'd be Renee. She should be here by now."

Meanwhile, in the parking lot next to the park, Renee had arrived on her motorcycle. As she took off her helmet, she saw someone standing next to a nearby lamp post. The odd thing about him was that he was dressed in an overcoat and fedora, as if ready for a rainstorm.

"Weirdo", she thought as she made her way to the café.

"Excuse me, Ms. Roberts", the man said, "I hope I'm not bothering you on your way to work."

"Work? I'm not modeling or anything today."

"Don't play dumb with me, girl. I know that you've been working as a waitress at a local café in the park for the past four weeks, and that you've been telling suspicious customers that you're a look-a-like."

"…How the hell do you know all this?!"

"I have my resources. Now, take me to your boss like a good little half girl half wolf mutant, and I won't beat you within an inch of your life."

"Oh my god", Renee thought in horror, "this guy knows everything! Gotta stop him from reaching the café."

Calling on her lupine speed and reflexes, Renee tried to roundhouse kick the man, but before her foot reached his face, the man blocked her with his arm, then grabbed her by the ankle, and threw her halfway across the parking lot. (Wacky SFX: Whewwwwww!)

Fortunately, Renee managed to land on her feet, and stood up ready to continue the fight.

"Stubborn girl, aren't you?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Sorry dear, but I really don't the time for silly little squabbles."

All of a sudden, the mystery man shot some kind of white string from his mouth and tied up Renee.

"What is this stuff?! It feels like silk, but has a grip like steel!"

"Have fun freeing yourself."

After leaving Renee, the man in the trench coat reached the café, and knocked on the door.

"Strange", thought Wesley, as he walked towards the door, "Renee has a key. Why would she have to knock to be let in?"

As soon as he reached the door, Wesley saw that it wasn't Renee at the door. Without realizing the danger the man possessed, Wesley opened the door and let the man in.

"Can I help with something, sir?"

"Come now, Wes. Surely you recognize an old friend?"

"That voice…Aaron?"

"Hi there, Wes. It's been awhile."

Without warning, Wesley was covered in the same mysterious fabric as Renee, while Aaron escorted himself upstairs, where Elliot's room was. As soon as he reached the door, Aaron kicked the door down, startling Elliot.

"Who-?"

"What's the matter, Elliot? Don't you recognize your old friend, Aaron?"

"Aaron? Aaron Webb? But you've been missing for a decade! Where were you? And how did you just pull that off?"

"Patience, my boy. All your answers will come soon."

And yet again, Adam covered Elliot in the same stuff he used on Renee and Wesley. Grabbing Elliot's cocooned body, Adam then walked toward the window, and crawled down the wall of the café, like a giant spider.

_**The Parking Lot, a little while later**_

Right after Kikki arrived on the scene, she saw Renee tied up on the ground, struggling to get free.

"Hi, Renee!" Kikki shouted as she dashed toward Renee.

"Oh great, more trouble", thought Renee.

"So, what's going on?"

"Oh, I'm just sitting around, enjoying the view, I'M TIED UP IN WHO KNOWS WHAT, SO GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Okey dokey, just hold still!"

Reaching behind her back, Kikki pulled out an acetylene torch , much to Renee's horror.

"Wha-wha-what the hell?!"

"I said hold still!"

Doing just what the crazy half Asian girl said, Renee held still for as long as it took Kikki to burn the fabric. When Kikki was finally done, Renee told Kikki just what had happened.

"So, this guy in a trench coat just showed up demanding you take him to Elliot? But why?"

"No clue. But he somehow knew about us as well, and headed to the café for something. We better call the others and get some answers from Wesley, and fast."

And with these words, Renee called the other three Mew Mews, not knowing that the team was about to fight their most dangerous foe yet.


	11. Episode 4: Web of Arachnion, act 2

_**Somewhere in the city sewers**_

As Elliot struggled to free himself, he thought "What in God's name has Aaron done to himself? He's never done things like this before. And where has he been for the past decade?"

But as Elliot tried to free himself, the cocoon was torn open from the outside, and standing over Elliot was the mysterious Aaron. Emerging from the cocoon, Elliot saw that he was somewhere in the city sewers, surrounded with things one would find a family room or living room.

"So, enjoy the ride?" asked Aaron.

"About as much as I enjoyed _Napoleon Dynamite _. So why are we here, Aaron? And where have you been for the last ten years?"

"One at time, my boy, one at a time. First, you're here because I want to show you what I've been up to for the aforementioned years. And second, THIS is where I've been all these years."

"You've been living alone in the sewers for a decade?"

"Now I never said I was living alone…"

_**Back at the Café**_

"So…what exactly happened to this place?" asked Corina.

Corina and Zoey had just arrived for work when they noticed the "Closed for Today" sign on the door, and saw the inside of the café.

"Maybe Bridgett finally caused an accident big enough to wreck this place", said Zoey.

"Nah, I mean, Bridge's clumsy and all, but I doubt she'd do something like this. Kikki on the other hand…"

"Oh, that makes much more sense."

As soon as they entered the café, they saw Renee, Bridgett, Kikki, and Wesley cleaning up the material left behind from the mysterious attacker.

"So, what exactly's going on?" asked Zoey.

"If you must know," said Renee, "some guy came here and blasted me and Wes with some white stuff that had a grip like Hulk Hogan and made off with Elliot. But even stranger was the fact that he knew all about us. He knew we worked here, and that we were superheroes."

"And he totally wrecked Elliot's room!" said Kikki.

"But how did he know all that?" asked Corina, "Unless one of us talked, or if he was spying on us."

"Oh no", Wesley muttered under his breath, with a hint of terror in his voice.

"Wesley?" asked Bridgett, "Are you okay? You look like you ate some of my cousin Jo's cooking."

"I-I'm fine, really, girls."

"You know something, don't you?" said Renee in a demanding voice, "Well, do you?"

"No, I-I really have no idea who that guy was, honest!"

"You're lying. I can tell."

"How?" asked Zoey.

"Wolves have much better hearing than cats, so I can hear his heartbeat's speed increasing. Alright, hair boy, tell us what's going on right now. Who's the creep that kidnapped Elliot, and how are you connected to him?"

"I suppose I'm left with no choice. Alright, the man who busted in here was a former associate of mine named Aaron Webb. I met him ten years ago when I was working for Dr. Grant. He was an intern with an intellect that far surpassed mine and Dr. Grant's alone. He also helped on the Mew Mew Project, although he doubted the existence of the Cyniclons. But it wasn't until much later that we discovered that he was performing illegal genetic experiments on himself, in an attempt to, as he put it, "improve the human potential". We had to fire him, but not before he swore revenge upon us. The last I heard of him, he was working in a loft he had rented, but disappeared after two months. I haven't heard from him since. But now that's he's back, he'll surely want that revenge he swore all those years ago."

"So he wasn't always a super strong maniac who vomited white stuff from his mouth?" asked Kikki.

"Wait, do you still have a piece of that material with you?" asked Bridgett.

"Sure, but why do you need it?"

"Because I have a hunch as to what that stuff is. And if I'm right, you might want to prepare yourself for the shock."

After getting a piece of the material from Wesley, Bridgett closely examined it, and after literally five seconds, correctly guessed what it was.

"So, I was correct after all. This is a spider web."

"A spider web?!" shrieked Corina, "Ewwwwwwwwww!"

"So, the guy basically turned himself into a Spider-M…"Kikki began before Renee covered her mouth. (Wacky SFX: Zwip!)

"Yes, he turned himself into a half man, half spider monster, nothing that could get us in trouble with Marvel Comics!" said Renee frantically.

"Then he's finally done it", Wesley said, "He's turned himself into something more than human and more than animal."

"Well, since we don't have any work today", said Zoey, "I say we find this creep and save Elliot."

"NO!"

"Huh?"

"Zoey, you can't go after him! Since he worked with me on the Mew Mew Project, he probably knows all about you girls, and if you confront him, there's no telling what he'll do you."

"But he has Elliot!"

"Is that really such a great loss?" asked Renee, "I mean, Elliot is pretty mean to us, and treats us pretty badly. Maybe we should just leave the little weasel."

"Renee, in case you forgot, if we don't have a boss, we're out of a job."

"Hey, I already have a job. Besides, that little jerk probably deserves this for how he treats us."

"While I agree that Elliot's a real jackass sometimes, even he shouldn't by kept prisoner by some hybrid freak thing."

"Hey can we wrap this up some time soon?" asked Kikki, "I'd like to save Elliot before this guy decides to eat him or something."

"Wait, you WANT to save Elliot?" asked Renee, "But he's really mean to us!"

"So, he's our employer", said Corina, "Doesn't mean we have to like him."

"Fine, but he chooses to lay eggs in one of us, then don't say I didn't warn you."

"That's the spirit!" said Zoey as she gave Renee a friendly slap on the shoulder. You know you have a really cheerful personality.

"Why thank you!"

You'll need it when you and Renee find out the TERRRRRRRRIBLE prices that come with your powers.

Zoey and Renee: "Huh?"

"Nothing."

Renee: "No, you said something, what is it?"

I didn't say anything.

"Yes you did."

Don't you have a slime ball to save?

"This isn't over, narrator guy. Not by a long shot. So, where do we start looking for this guy, Bridge?"

"Well, you may find this disgusting, but…", said Bridgett, "he's hiding in the sewers."

"…the sewer?" (Wacky SFX: Foghorn)

"Yes. During my observation of the web, I found some sewer water on the web, indicating that he must have been wet underneath that jacket he wore."

"So, we have to go into the nasty, smelly sewers just to rescue Elliot?" asked Corina, "I'm sorry, but that's where I draw the line. You can go and come out smelling like barf, but I prefer to stay clean if I'm to battle someone."

"Pfft, what's a little bad odor to you?" asked Zoey, "you're a superhero, Cory. And think about it, the faster we get this done, the faster you can go home and forget all about this."

"…Okay, but if I fall in sewer water, then I quit."

_**Back in the Sewer**_

"What do you mean, you haven't been living alone?" asked Elliot, "We're the only ones here."

"So you think", said Aaron, "Children, Father needs you!"

Suddenly, to Elliot's shock, literally thousands of spider's came at Aaron's call, and immediately surrounded him.

"What the hell?" Elliot muttered under his breath, shock at what he was seeing.

"Wondrous, isn't it?" asked Aaron, "And all it took was a green serum I invented."

"You-you didn't. You actually perfected that serum you made? How-?"

"How was I able to do it? It's simple if you just break down the DNA patterns that separate man from animal, and vice versa. When I injected it into my veins, I felt my body enhance; I became stronger and faster than I originally was. I also discovered that I had developed I psychic link with spiders: I see what they see, I feel what pain they feel, I understand their fears, their instincts, their primal urges. And all they have to do is follow my orders."

"You psycho! All you've done is made yourself into a freak!"

"Typical human reaction. Like all those pathetic mammals, you hate what you don't understand, and you pass judgment on one who is different. Just like your father."

"Aaron, please listen to reason…"

"Oh, and you can stop calling me Aaron. I dropped that name following my transformation. My new name is…Arachnion."

But as Arachnion spoke, one of his spiders climbed up his shoulder, and moved to his ear, as if it were telling him something.

"Really? Are you sure, Larry? Very well. Mobilize the troops, and get ready to attack."

After sending his spiders away, Arachnion looked back at Elliot, and said, "Seems your girls have some looking for you, Elly. But all they'll get…is to be my next dinner."

_**Somewhere else in the sewer**_

"This place is really nasty!" whined Corina, as she held her nose, trying to keep the stench out of her nostrils, "It smells like piss, and I'm on the verge of hurling!"

"I kinda like it down here!" said Kikki.

"Figures you would", said Zoey, "So, any idea where we should head, Bridgett?"

"Sorry, if I knew that, we would be wandering", said Bridgett.

"Can we hurry this up, please?" begged Corina, "I already have this feeling like we're being watched."

But as Corina walked with the others, she slipped on a puddle of water, and landed on her backside. Hard.

"Hey, Cory, you okay?", asked Renee. But before Corina could answer, she looked forward, and started to scream.

"What, did you scrape your butt?" asked Kikki.

"Did you land in something wet?" asked Zoey.

To show just what she was screaming at, Corina pointed in the direction she was staring at, and when the girls turned around, they saw just what was scaring Corina: Coming at them was a giant pack of spiders, running at them like they were about to eat them!

"Oh, that's what she was screaming at", said Zoey.

"So what's the plan, brilliant leader?" asked Renee.

"Simple; RUN LIKE HELL!"

Following Zoey's orders, the girls, ran off in the other direction, hoping to elude the spiders, with Kikki getting ahead start of everyone.

"Hey, no using super speed!" yelled Bridgett.

"Sorry, can't hear you over the sound of my feet!", Kikki said as she dashed off ahead of everyone.

"Kikki, you idiot!" yelled Corina, "Wait for us!"

But as Corina tried to keep up with the youngest Mew Mew, the spiders started to fire their webs on Zoey, Bridgett, and Renee, ensnaring them completely.

"Man, this is gross!" said Renee.

"No kidding!", said Zoey.

Then, the spiders began to drag the girls back to their home base, while Corina just stood by and stared in horror.

"Aw, man", Corina thought to herself, "Could this get any worse?"

"Hey are the spiders gone?" asked Kikki as she popped up behind Corina. (wacky SFX: Vwip!)

"And I just answered my own question."

_**Back at Arachnion's lair**_

"So, this is the mysterious Aaron", said Renee as she and the others clung to the wall in their coccons, "He's kinda hot, in an evil way."

"Yeah", said Zoey, "Too bad I already have a boyfriend, otherwise I'd go for him."

"I wonder if he's Jewish?" asked Bridgett.

"Great", Elliot thought, "My last moments on Earth, and I have to listen to these three talk nicely about the guy that's gonna eat them."

"Well girls", Arachnion said as he looked at them one by one, "It's actually quite an honor meeting you. Please, don't mind the accommodations, they're all I have to live on. Now then, who wants to be eaten first?"

"Wait", said Bridgett, "Eaten?"

"Yes. See, among the spider genes I used on myself in my serum I created was the Ero Spider, or Cannibal Spider, and right now, I'm very hungry, so can we speed this up?"

"…I guess Buffy the Vampire Slayer was right", thought Renee, "Every pretty boy you meet DOES turn out to be evil."


	12. Episode 4: Web of Arachnion, act 3

Back in the area of the sewer where the others were taken, Corina and Kikki sat in a dry area, thinking of a way to save their friends.

"I got it!" said Kikki, "How about we…"

"Kikki, if it involves Jedi mind tricks, bazookas, ninjas, and talking robots, don't say anything."

"…Sorry."

"Man, we had a whole commercial break to think of a plan and so far nothing! And if YOU hadn't used your super speed to make a getaway, I wouldn't be stuck here with you!"

"Hey, it was either safety or becoming spider chow! Besides, we don't even know where the others were taken, so how we can rescue them when we don't even know where they are?"

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I said how can we save spazzy tomboy, glasses girl, and megastar wolf chick when we don't know where they are!"

"Kikki, I think you just found your brain!"

"Why, did I lose it?"

"…Just stand back, kiddo."

Standing up, Corina closed her eyes, concentrated real hard, and when she opened her eyes, she suddenly saw everything as if she were looking through a telescope. Then, she started looking around the sewers, and among the things she saw were a sewer worker getting chased by an alligator, a barrel of toxic waste, an underground race of mole people, and finally, the other Mew Mews and Elliot stuck to a wall with webs.

"Hey, I see them!"

"Great! So where are they?"

"Over in that part of the sewer. Now, we just have to figure out a plan to get them out of here."

"Don't worry, I have that covered!"

"Oh, joy…", Corina thought to herself, " I wish were lost with Renee. At least she's not a nutcase."

_**Archnion's Lair **_

"Wow, so far this rescue's going great", said Elliot, "First, you get captured, and now we're about to be eaten by a cannibalistic half man half spider. Good going, girls. No seriously, good job."

"Shut up, Elliot", said Renee, "And we wouldn't be in this mess, if our genius of a leader had just listened to me, and left you here."

"…You were just gonna leave me here anyway?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Well, Renee brought up some very good points", said Zoey, "You're really mean to us, you overwork us, you treat us terribly, and you're a sarcastic jerkwad. But we couldn't just let you be kidnapped and eaten."

"Besides", added Bridgett, "if you were eaten, we'd be out of a job. At least, that's what Zoey said would happen."

"True", said Elliot, "I honestly can't imagine Wesley running a café all by himself."

Meanwhile, at what was supposedly the kitchen table , Arachnion was reading a cookbook called _400 ways to serve a person cannibal style_.

"Hmm, this looks good", he thought, "Superstar ala Mode. Definitely saving this one for the wolf girl."

But as Arachnion was looking for the right recipe for his victims, he heard a knock at the front door.

"Shit, and just when I was about to find a good enough recipe", Arachnion thought as he walked to the door. Opening the door, he saw a very short black haired woman wearing a blue business suit with large glasses, carrying a briefcase in her hands.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Arachnion.

"Hi there! Madeline Greer, Sewer Lairs and Home Remodeling representative! Can I have a moment of your time?"

"No. Now go away."

"Come on, it'll only be a few minutes of your time, I promise!"

"If I say yes, will you leave and never come back?"

"Absolutely!"

"Alright, then come in."

And as Arachnion lead her in, "Madeline Greer" took off her wig and glasses while he wasn't looking, revealing to be Kikki, who gave a wink to the audience. Back at the main room of the lair, Corina snuck in stealthily, carrying Kikki's blow torch in her hands.

"Corina!" said Zoey in an excited voice.

"Shhhh!" said Corina, "I'm here to free you. Kikki's keeping Aaron busy, so we've don't have much time."

"So what's with the blow torch?" asked Renee.

"Kikki told me about how she managed to get you free the first time with a blowtorch, so we just guessed that the webs can be destroyed by intense heat. Now hold still, and I'll get you out in no time."

Back in the kitchen, Kikki was distracting Arachnion with her "expertise" in "sewer lair makeovers".

"So whaddaya think of the curtains our catalogue has to offer?" Kikki asked.

"Why would I need curtains?" asked Arachnion, "I don't have any windows!"

"Not a problem! We can have windows added to your lair to added if you like!"

"Look, can we finish this up? I've got people to eat, and thus far, this meeting's been a waste of my time!"

"Oh, you can spare another five minutes I'm sure!"

Back in the main room, Corina had just finished freeing the other Mew Mews and Elliot, and just when the blow torch ran out of fuel.

"Okay", whispered Corina, now if you all just follow me quietly…"

But suddenly, of all the times for it to happen too, Corina farted, thus alerting Arachnion to her presence.

"Oh, Corina!" said Renee, "That's disgusting!"

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" said Bridgett.

"Man, Cory, I didn't know you had it in ya!" said Zoey, laughing like a maniac.

"What's going on out there?!" yelled Arachnion as he walked out after hearing the noises, then saw that his meals had escaped from their prisons.

"Uhhhh, hi there…" said Corina nervously.

"Why, sir!" said "Madeline", "I had no idea you had company! Well, I'll just have to come back later! Good bye!"

"Oh, drop the act, Kikki, he probably figured out it was you already."

"Not really", said Arachnion, "But thanks for telling me. But seriously, I'm very disappointed in all of you. Leaving before dinner's started? You're being very rude."

"Oh, we're rude?" asked Renee, "You're the one who wants to fucking eat us!"

"Wait, did you say he wants to EAT you?!" asked Corina, "Gross!"

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Arachnion, "It's just the way nature intended it. Would you tell a cat who eats a bird that it's gross, or tell a cobra who eats a mouse it's gross?"

"Those ARE gross, you sicko! What you're doing is called cannibalism, you know that?!"

"Meh, whatever. Now, if you'd all be so kind…"

Then, Arachnion took off his jacket, and what laid beneath sent a chill down everyone's spines: Coming out of Arachnion's back were four giant spider legs!

"…I'd like to have my dinner."

"Not a chance, you Spider-Man rip-off!" yelled Zoey, "Ready, girls?"

"Can I please sit this one out?" asked Corina, "Nothing personal, but guys with giant spider legs coming out of their backs is one of my biggest fears."

"Let me think. Hmmm, no."

"Fine, but if I get eaten, you'll be the one to tell my parents why I'm missing."

Girls: "Power Pendant, Mewtamorphosis!" (second X-Men theme plays)

Now fully transformed, the Mew Mews stood ready to battle their opponent, who simply smirked at them.

"Nice costumes", said Arachnion, "Who's your designer? Barbie?"

"Oh, shut up and fight!" said Renee.

"Well, you asked for it."

Lunging one of spider legs at the girls, Arachnion attempted to squash the Mew Mews, only to see them dodge it. Then, with his attention diverted, Arachnion didn't see Corina sneak up behind him. But as he kept looking, Arachnion felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Corina standing behind him…and suddenly felt paralyzed with fear.

"Hey, Arachnion", asked Corina, "Wanna hear the most destructive sound in the world?"

Taking a deep breath, Corina let out a sonic scream which sent Arachnion flying thru a brick wall. (Wacky SFX: Fewwwwww! BAM!)

"Hey, what gives" asked Renee, "A minute ago, this guy so sure of himself, and now he's not even speaking."

"Maybe he's realized he's outnumbered and has decided to just give up", said Bridgett.

"Bridge, as a life long comic fan, I can tell you that no villain gives up that easily", replied Zoey. Meanwhile, Arachnion, picking himself up from the debris surrounding him, was asking himself what had happened.

"What's going on?" Arachnion thought, "Why did I suddenly freeze up when I saw that bird girl? It was as if I was paralyzed with fear. Oh no…my serum! I created it to give me the powers and instincts of various spiders…but I also gained their FEARS! And most birds EAT SPIDERS!"

"Hey Arachnion!" yelled Renee, "You gonna attack us, or what?!"

"Another time, perhaps", Arachnion said, then turned around, and spewed a yellow green slime from his mouth, covering the girls' eyes in process, "But as the saying goes, he who runs away lives to fight another day".

And while the girls were blinded, Arachnion made his escape, with his legion of spiders following him, like rats following the Pied Piper.

"Where'd he go?!" asked Kikki.

"I don't know!" said Zoey, "I can't see through this stuff!"

"What is this stuff?" asked Corina.

"I think it's spider venom", said Elliot, who had watched the fight from a safe distance, "Don't worry, it's probably temporary. Now come on, let's head back to the café, so you can get washed up."

_**Back at the Café**_

Once the girls got back at the café, they immediately headed for the employee showers (I know, it's weird, right?), and tried to wash off the sewer smell, cobwebs, and spider venom.

"Man, I don't know about you guys, but even after a shower, I still feel icky", said Corina.

"I don't think I'll look at spiders the same again", said Renee.

"What are you guys complaining about?" asked Kiki, "I thought that the whole thing was awesome! I mean, except for Arachnion escaping and all."

"Hey, as long as he doesn't come back, we're safe", said Bridgett.

"I don't know", said Zoey, "I don't think we've seen the last of Arachnion."

Outside the room, Elliot overheard the girls' conversation and silently agreed with Zoey.

"You're not the only one with that concern, Zoey", Elliot thought, "'Cause as long as he knows who you really are, and about your existence, I don't think any of you are truly safe."

_**Somewhere on a farm in the country**_

On a moonlit night in the California country, an elderly farmer was about to go to sleep when he heard the terrified braying of one of his mules.

"Consarnit", the old man thought as he walked down stairs, "What's that donkey got 'imself inta this time?"

Walking out into the night, the farmer searched for his donkey, when he tripped over something. Raising his flashlight, the farmer screamed in horror when he saw the skeleton of the very donkey he heard braying in fear. Meanwhile, on a hill next to the farm, Arachnion stood looking over the landscape, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Next time, you damn girls", he thought to himself, "next time…"

_**The End **_

_**(Credits Song: Instrumental version of opening theme)**_


	13. Episode 5: Elementary, My Dear Mew Mews

_**Last Month, during the girls' comas**_

Inside the hospital where Zoey and Corina were staying, the doctors and nurses were still trying to deduce what had caused their coma, while the interns were helping the doctors with the tests. But two teenage interns at that hospital had their minds on something else. One intern was a young white man with straight black hair and crystal blue eyes, while the other was a skinny African American teenager with glasses.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Holmes? What if we get caught?" asked the thin one in a worried tone.

"Well then, all the more reason to do this, eh, Winston?", the black haired one replied in a British accent, "Now, if we are to solve this mystery, we must find the documents containing the results of the recent tests performed on Hanson and Bucksworth."

"But interns aren't allowed to see those! Oh, this just keeps getting worse and worse: first you talk me into impersonating an intern so we can sneak into the hospital, and now you want me to steal hospital records! Is there no limit to how low you'll sink, Holmes?"

"None what so ever, my friend. Now come, those tests aren't going to look at themselves."

Once the cost was clear, the two young men snuck into the record room of the hospital, and jimmied open the file cabinet. Once they found Zoey and Corina's records, they immediately searched for clues.

"Anything, Holmes?" asked Winston.

"Nothing that gives us any answers, I'm afraid", replied Holmes, "But I did find something else. According to these documents, there appears to be some sort of genetic anomaly happening in the girls' bodies."

"Anomaly? What do you mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself. But now I know that this isn't just some ordinary coma the girls are in. No, my friend, what I believe is going on, is that they're under going some sort of…metamorphosis."

_**Theme Song**_

_**The following month at Valley High, after the girls got their powers**_

"Man, Zoey, I don't think I've seen anyone eat as much as you!"

It was lunchtime at Valley High, and as usual, Zoey was making a total pig of herself, having brought an inhumane amount of food from home.

"Seriously, Zoey", said the blonde girl sitting next to her, "It's amazing that you're not a size 84!"

"What can I say, Mimi?" Zoey said jokingly, "I've got the metabolism every girl wants!"

"Christ almighty", said the brown haired girl next on Zoey's left, "You should be in Ripley's Believe It or Not! I mean, the way you eat is just…bizarre."

"Megan, please, I'm eating."

"Oh, so while you're currently gorging yourself on food, I guess now's a bad time to tell you Mark's coming this way."

"Very funny, Megan."

"Hi, Zoey."

Upon hearing Mark's voice, Zoey turned around and saw the guy over her dreams standing over her. (Wacky SFX: Zuh-whip!)

"Uh, h-hi, M-Mark."

"Hey, Zoey. So, what's new?"

"N-nothing. W-what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to say hello, that's all. And also, I wanted to make sure you're still alright after that coma you had."

"Oh, that! I keep telling you, I'm fine, nothing weird happened! (thinking) Except I got superpowers, that's all. Hey, why's my butt so itchy all of a sudden? And my ears, too, what's up with that?"

"Then, if everything's all right, I guess I'll see you around."

"Y-Yeah. See ya."

Once outside the cafeteria, Mark took out his cell phone and called a new number he added to his phone last month.

_**Arnold Ackerman's Office**_

Back at his office, reporter Arnold Ackerman was eating the pizza he ordered, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_**Mr. Ackerman? It's me, Mark."**_

"Oh, hey Mark. So how's your investigation going?"

"_**I've got nothing so far. But I just spoke with Zoey, and asked her how she felt. She was lying the whole time."**_

"Really? How could you tell?"

"_**She was stammering her words, and started blushing. Those were my biggest clues to her lie. So what do you want me to do next?"**_

"Nothing for now. You and I both know that something's going on with those girls, and I'm not resting until I find out what."

"_**Great, but I've got my own idea on how to find out what's going on with Zoey."**_

"Ah, thinking ahead, kid. I like that."

Meanwhile, Zoey, frantic to know why her body was itching, rushed into the girl's bathroom, and headed for a mirror.

"Man, what's making me itch?" Zoey thought as she removed her baseball cap…and revealed her cat ears in the place her normal ones, and out her shorts was sticking her tail! (Wacky SFX: Boink!)

"……WAUGH!"

Meanwhile, walking outside the girl's bathroom was Principal Whedon, the head of the school, when he heard the screams coming from the girl's bathroom.

"Oh, so you want a screaming contest, eh, girl's bathroom?! Fine! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! I can keep this up all day! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Back inside the bathroom, Zoey panicked over what was happening.

"Why's this happening?!" she asked herself, "Why are my ears and tail sticking out?! This is soooo embarrassing!"

"You're telling me, whoever's in there! I lost a screaming contest to a bathroom!"

"Okay, Hanson, get a grip! You've got one class left! You can endure this! You can!"

_**One hour later**_

"Dammit, I never thought I'd get outta there!" Zoey thought as she frantically headed to the café to get some answers. But among the people she passed while running where a young man wearing a black jacket, white jeans, and dark sunglasses, eating London style fish and chips. Next to him was an African American young man wearing a varsity jacket over his white shirt and regular glasses, eating a hot dog.

"Did you see that, Winston?" asked the young man in the black jacket.

"Indeed I did, Holmes", replied the young man in the varsity jacket, "That was Zoey Hanson!"

"Hmph, I knew our patience would wear off soon. After, it's been about two and a half months since she and the other four girls came out of their comas, and they've all been acting rather peculiarly."

"How do you mean?"

"Think about: Corina Bucksworth is normally a recluse who is rarely seen in the public eye, save for her ballet performances, yet now it's been stated that she's started to work at a new café that opened. Also, Renee Roberts has suddenly been seen eating meat products."

"And what's wrong about that?"

"She's a vegan. They don't eat meat."

"Of course, only someone as you would know that."

"Sarcasm aside, if we can follow her, we'll find our answers."

"But Holmes, I'm eating right now!"

"So, you can eat and run at the same time, can't you?"

"(Sigh) I do hate mysteries…"

_**Elsewhere, at a nuclear power plant**_

At the local power plant, the security guard was busy watching an episode of _the Simpsons _when the security alarm went off.

"Dammit!" the guard shouted, "and just when Homer was about to strangle Bart for setting Marge on fire!"

Walking into the laboratory of the plant, the guard looked around to see the intruder…and was knocked out from behind. (Wacky SFX: BAM!) And who should be behind this theft but the Cyncilon Trio, Dren, Sardon and Tarb.

"Excellent move, Sardon", said Dren, "Now, let's get what we came for before anyone else comes in here."

"Hey, what are we here for?" asked Tarb, "I kinda forgot."

"Oh, we're just here for a donut maker, that's all."

"Oh boy! I love donuts!"

And five seconds later, Tarb was bopped on the head by Dren. (WACKY SFX: CLANG!)

"Ow!"

"I was joking, idiot! We're here for the new energy device being held here! With it, we'll be able to revive our master, Deep Blue, and take over this mud ball!"

"And don't forget, we also have to kill the Mew Mews", said Sardon.

"Oh, right, can't forget that!"

"By the way, do we even know what we're looking for?"

"Sure, I got a picture with me."

Reaching into his pocket, Dren pulled out a drawing a small blue cube shaped object and showed it to his allies.

"I know where that is!" said Tarb.

"Oh, really?' Dren asked sarcastically, "and where do you think you saw it?"

"Right behind you."

Turning to the desk behind him, Dren saw the device he was looking for, and blushed with embarrassment.

"…So it is. Errrr, well, now that we have the device in our possession, we can leave for our base where our accomplice will help us figure out how this thing works!"

Following this command, the Cyniclons teleported out of the laboratory.

_**Café Mew Mew **_

As soon Corina unlocked the doors of Café Mew Mew, Zoey burst in, knocking Corina down in the process. (Wacky SFX: Zoooooom! Wheeeeewwwwww! BAM!)

"Oh, sorry, Corina!" said Zoey, "I didn't see you there!"

"That's okay," said Corina woozily, "compared to the abuse we receive at Elliot's hands, that was just a slap on the wrist."

"Again, I'm really sorry! It's just that I need to see Elliot right away!"

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Renee.

Before Zoey could answer, she saw Kikki standing next to Renee, wearing white face paint and a black leotard, pretending to be trapped in a box.

"What's Kikki doing?"

"Apparently, she wants to be a mime. So why do want to see Elliot?"

"Because of THIS!"

As soon as Zoey threw off her hat, the others stared wide eyed at the prominent cat ears sticking out of her head.

"Oy vey!" said Bridgett, "What happened to you?!"

"How should I know?! All I know is when Mark showed up to talk to me, my head and butt began to itch, and my ears and tail popped out!"

"So Mark has something to do with this?" asked Corina.

"Maybe. All I know is, Eliiot has the answers I need."

"He's in the back room, probably watching reruns of, I don't know, _Days of Our Lives _or something", said Renee.

Sure enough, Renee was, because as soon as Zoey walked into the backroom, she saw Elliot sitting at his desk watching the famous drama.

"Elliot…", Zoey began.

"Not now!" Elliot yelled, "we're at the part where Zack Brady gets killed because of Chelsea's negligence!"

"Hey, my problem's worse than some daytime drama series!"

"Oh?"

"Just take a look!"

Turning his eyes away from his TV, Elliot looked at Zoey…and didn't look a bit surprised.

"Whoa, it's happening already?"

"What do you mean "it's happening already"?! You know what's going on?!"

"Sure, but calm down first, and I'll explain."

" CALM DOWN?! Do you not see the tail sticking out of my ass?!"

"Zoey, I said calm down!"

"Alright. But make this quick!"

"Fine. You see, Wesley and I have recently begun to discuss the possibility that as your powers advance, there are bound to be certain…setbacks."

"Setbacks?"

"Yeah, like what's happening to you right now. This might happen from time to time, but only if your adrenaline levels are high enough."

"Adrenaline…?"

That was when Zoey realized what had happened; her shock about Mark talking to her was the catalyst that set off the transformation. After a deep breath, Zoey managed to regain her cool and after a few seconds, her ears and tail vanished.

"See. All you had to do was calm down."

"Guess you were right. So should I get to work?"

"Duh, Einstein."

_**Outside the Café , in the park forest**_

"Holmes, why on Earth are we snooping around?" asked Winston, "We could have just as easily gone in to spy on them."

"Because then we'd look like stalkers, Winston", replied Holmes, "Besides, this gives us the element of surprise."

But as Holmes walked around, he unknowingly stepped a wire tied between two bushes. Back in the café, just as it was about to open, an alarm and flashing red lights went off.

"What's going on?!" yelled Bridgett.

"Is it a predicyte?" asked Corina.

"No, it's just an intruder alarm!" said Elliot, "Wesley and I installed it in case someone accidentally stumbled across the base."

"Don't you have some kind of defense droids or something to keep that from happening?" asked Zoey.

"Please, Zoey, defense droids? That's just weird."

"Oh, and most of this show isn't? So I guess one of us should see who it is then, huh?"

"I'll go", said Renee, "But if it's a predicyte, I'll need back up."

Immediately hearing this, Corina rushed over to Renee, ready to help her idol. (Wacky SFX: Vroom! Screeeeeeeeech!)

"I'll go! Please! !" said Corina

"Okay, just quit spazzing out! But we better transform first. Last time we fought a predicyte, it took all our powers to stop it."

"Sure thing!

Both: "Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" (Second X-Men theme plays)

Back outside, Holmes and Winston were still lurking about, hoping to find a clue as to what they were looking for .

"I'm tired Holmes", complained Winston, "Can we leave now?"

"Not until we find a clue, Winston", said Holmes.

"Well, you can stop looking, cause we've got a clue for you."

Hearing the voice behind them, Holmes and Winston saw Renee and Corina standing behind them in their Mew Mew forms.

"What manner of creatures are you?" asked an astonished Holmes.

"Oh, she's a wolf, and I'm an ultramarine lorikeet", said Corina.

"Now, just stand still, and this will only hurt for a little while", said Renee, and before Holmes knew it, Renee decked him in the face, and everything went black.


	14. Episode 5: E,MDMM act 2

_**Mew Mew HQ**_

After Holmes was knocked unconscious and Winston went without a fight, the two would be detectives were taken to the base beneath the café and were being held a special holding cell, with Holmes still knocked out from Renee's punch.

"So, you found these guys wandering around outside, and then just knocked one of them out?" asked Zoey, "What if someone comes looking for him?!"

"Hey, they could have been spying on us for all we know", said Renee, "so I was doing this team a favor! He could've compromised our existence!"

"And the other one?"

"He just surrendered right then and there, but not before whimpering and begging."

Meanwhile, in the holding cell, Holmes was starting to wake up from his concussion, his vision blurry from his awakening. As he rose, he saw Winston sitting on the bench next to him.

"Winston?"

"Holmes! You're awake!"

"What happened ? And where are we?"

"After you knocked out by that wolf girl, I just surrendered rather get beaten up as well. Next thing I knew, they took us inside this base we're being held in right now."

"By 'that wolf girl', you mean Renee Roberts?"

"…Come again?!"

"Yes, those two creatures who confronted us were Renee Roberts and Corina Bucksworth. I could tell because of several distinctive features, such as their hair style, facial structures, and their voices. But now what's happened to them has just deepened the mystery."

"Could things get any worse then they already are?"

_**The Cyniclon Base**_

Back at their other dimensional base, the Cyniclon Trio rematerialized with the device they stole earlier in front of the tomb of their leader, Deep Blue, when their master's astral form appeared in front of them.

"_**So was this mission successful?" **_asked Deep Blue.

"Went off without a hitch, mistress", said Dren, "and this time ,Tarb didn't screw anything up."

"_**Excellent. And no Mew Mews I take it?"**_

"None at all, mistress", said Sardon, "I doubt they even know we stole something."

"_**Also Excellent! Now, head to the lab immediately, our accomplice is waiting for the device your stole."**_

_**Back at the Café**_

Still in the holding cell, Holmes and Winston were now being interrogated by the Mew Mews.

"All right first question", said Zoey, "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Please, no need to use such strong language, Miss Hanson", said Holmes

"And that's another thing", said Bridgett, "How do you know who we are? It's not like any of us know you."

"Aye, she be tellin' the truth, laddie!" said Kikki, now dressed like a pirate, complete with the bandana, hook, and eye patch, "Now, will ye be tellin' us what ye know, or do I have to give ye a taste of me blade?"

"What are doing NOW, Kikki?" asked a slightly disturbed Renee, "I thought you wanted to be a mime."

"Arrrgh, that be so fifteen minutes ago! Now I want to be a pirate!"

"….I have a question", said Holmes, "is your friend stricken with multiple personality disorder?"

"Honestly, we have no idea", said Corina, "Hey, don't change the subject! WE'LL be asking the questions here!"

"Fine, you want answers, I'll give them to you: My name is Jason Holmes, and this is my friend and partner, Hector Winston. For the past two months, we've been investigating you girls, ever since your coma. You see, I aspire to become a detective, like my ancestor, the legendary Sherlock Holmes. Winston and I have been trailing you since the moment you awoke, and have been investigating this so-called café you all work at. And now it seems we have our answers."

"Wait, Sherlock Holmes?" asked Renee in a confused tone, "THE Sherlock Holmes? But I thought he was fictional."

"Aye, matey!" said Kikki, "How can ye be related to someone who ain't real?"

"That's actually a very interesting story. You see, good ladies, my ancestor was actually friends with the man credited with creating him, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. They were such good friends that Holmes allowed Doyle to write all his mysteries in novel form. But, as the decades past, most people began to come under the assumption that Holmes and Watson were merely fictitious characters, and thought Doyle had only come up with them to make money. But I want to continue the legacy Sherlock Holmes started those many years ago by becoming a detective myself, and solving the most baffling crimes!"

"Uh huh", said Zoey, "So, basically you and your friend here have been stalking us for two months, just so you could find out what was going on?"

"Don't think I wanted to come along!" begged Winston, pointing at Holmes, "It was all HIS idea! I didn't want to do it, but he talked me into it! If anyone here is at fault, it should be this jerk!"

"Calm down, weenie", said Renee, "We're not mad, we just want you to promise you won't tell anyone about this. But before you, tell me how you figured out who we were?"

"Hmph, the clues weren't that hard to spot", said Jason, "You see, only I could tell who you were given your faces, voices, hairstyles and colors, eye colors, body types, and other factors."

"Great", Zoey thought to herself, "If this guy could figure out who we are, what's to stop Mark from doing the same?"

_**Mark's house**_

Back at Mark's house, the boy in question was getting ready for football practice while talking on his cell phone to his friend and teammate, Cinema, called so because he had seen almost every movie ever made.

"So, I'm working with this reporter guy I met two months ago to find out what's going on with Zoey and those other coma girls, and so far we've turned up nothing."

"_**Well, ya wanna know what I think about it? I think they're all like those twins in the eighties Cat People remake! They can only have sex with someone they're related to, and if they can't, they turn into vicious big cats!"**_

"First, that's disgusting, and second, that's just stupid! I mean, girls who turn into animals? Puh-lease!"

"_**Okay, how about serial killers? They're all boys disguised as girls, like Angela from the first Sleepaway Camp film, before she got the sex change in the sequel!"**_

"Nah, Zoey doesn't strike me as the type to kill someone, and I'm sure she's not a guy. Now quit coming up with half brained theories, and get ready, we've got practice in an hour."

But after he hung up his phone, Mark looked at the sky and began to wonder: Could Cinema be right? Could Zoey be hiding some dark secret? But now was not the time to be thinking of the girl he loved. As he finished putting his cleats on Mark thought to himself "I hope Cinema's wrong about Zoey having a secret…"

_**The Outskirts of LA**_

In a laboratory in an abandoned factory, there sat at a table a man in a white lab coat, working on two devices. The man had black hair and mutton chops the hair graying at its temples, and a scar on the left side of his face. And as he continued working on the two devices, the Cyniclon Trio suddenly appeared behind.

"I was wonderin' when ya'd git 'ere", the man said in a Cockney accent, "'ave ya got the final component?"

"Yes, yes", said Dren in a bored tone, "Now are you sure these three devices will have enough power to awaken Deep Blue? She's getting impatient, you know."

"Then, she'll 'ave ta wait a li'l while longer, 'cause these devices need additional power from outside sources."

"Like from plug outlets?" asked Tarb, before he got smacked in the back of the head by Sardon. (Wacky SFX: bike horn)

"No, you bug brain!" said Sardon, "He means like from the city! So, how long will it take to charge the devices?"

"About three hours, Mr. Sardon. So, unless, ya got anything planned, I suggest you stay 'ere and wait fer it ta charge."

_**Back at the Café **_

In an all white room in the Mew Mew base, Jason Holmes sat at a table, and answered all of Elliot's questions as soon as the creator of the Mew Mews came in.

"Can I go now?" asked Jason, "I've been here for over an hour, and I need to get home soon."

"Sorry, but that's a little debatable right now", said Elliot, "How do we know you won't tell anyone about any of this?"

"You have my word that no word of this will escape my lips."

"But what about your friend?"

"What about him?"

"He seems like the panicky type. Are you gonna ensure that he doesn't tell anyone?"

"Believe me, he won't tell; he's too cowardly to blab."

But as soon as they finished talking to one another, the lights flickered a little, and then went out completely. (Wacky SFX: raspberry blowing)

"What the? Hey Wesley, I thought you paid the electric bill last week!"

"I did!" shouted Wesley from outside, "this is just some kind of blackout!"

"I hate to tell you this, Mr. Grant", said Jason, "But this is now ordinary blackout."

"Huh? How can you tell?"

"First, when I blackout occurs, the lights go out immediately, yet when this one occurred, the lights flickered."

"Hey, Elliot", Bridgett said as she came in, flashlight in hand, "the lights are out all over the city! Even backup generators are out of power!"

"Ya ain't just whistlin' dixie there, lassie!" said Kiki, "All the landlubbers be outta power in every part of the city! And I mean every part!"

_**Inside the men's bathroom at a local gas station/Burger King**_

"Dammit! And just when my chronic diarrhea was starting to act up again!"

_**Café Mew Mew, some kind of conference room**_

"Alright, girls, it looks like we have a mystery on our hands", said Elliot, "You'll have to search for the source of this blackout, and find who's behind it."

"May I join along?" asked Holmes, "You may need my deductive skills to help you. And I want to make up for intruding on you girls."

"Why not?" asked Renee, "We could use a detective to help us."

"But remember, laddie!" said Kikki, "One word about us and it's the plank for ye!"

"…I'll keep that in mind", replied Holmes.

"Holmes, must we do this?" asked Winston, "I think they can handle this on their own."

"Nonsense, Winston. If they get do all the work, how will I get the credit?"

"Then , to the Mew-bile!" said Zoey, pointing her finger in the air (Wacky SFX: boik!)

Once in the Mew-bile, the girls, with Holmes and Winston, headed off into the city. Meanwhile, Mark was walking home from practice, seeing as how it was canceled due to the blackout, and still he was thinking about Zoey.

"Damn", he thought, clenching his fist, "Why can't I get her out of my head? Am I so full of guilt over what happened that I forbid myself to let you go? I mean, I can overlook the facts that you're a tomboy, you like toilet humor, and you have a tsunami level hunger. Dammit, Zoey…I love you."

Just then, Mark saw the pink and black Mew-bile…and Zoey in the passenger's seat.

"Zoey?! Alright, now I know you and those girls are hiding something! Maybe if I follow them, I'll find out what it is…"

_**Inside the Mew-bile**_

"So exactly how are we gonna find where the blackout originated?" asked Renee, "It's not like we can follow the electricity."

"Actually, we can", said Jason, "All you have to do is ask Bridgett to it for you."

"Me?" asked Bridgett.

"Yes, you. You're infused with the DNA of a black finless porpoise, correct? Well, it's a commonly known fact among marine biologists that dolphins and sharks have the innate ability to sense electromagnetic pulses*."

"So you think I have the same ability?"

"I don't think, I know. If you concentrate hard enough, you may be able to summon this ability."

"No harm in trying, I guess."

Closing her eyes and squinting hard, Bridgett concentrated al her energy on finding the pulse, and when she opened her eyelids, her eyes gave off an eerie green glow.

"I think I know where the blackout originated from!" exclaimed Bridgett, "Just head down this street and keep going 'til you reach the city limits."

"Why the city limits?" asked Renee.

"Because that's where the pulse is coming from, duh!"

And while the Mew-bile turned the corner, Mark followed it on foot, while staying hidden from their sight. After awhile, the girls, along with Holmes and Winston, reached an abandoned factory, while Mark…suddenly got lost.

"Dammit, how hard is it to find a pink and black minivan?" Mark thought as he searched the desert…and heard the howling of a coyote and the rattle of a rattlesnake.

"So this is where the blackout started?" Renee asked Bridgett, "'cause it doesn't look like anyone's been here in forever."

"I'm positive!" said Bridgett, "This is where I saw the energy causing the blackout coming from!"

"Well, you guys go on ahead", said Corina hesitantly while having her hand, "Winston and I'll just stay here in the Mew-bile, and hopefully not get killed!"

"Oh, come on, you two", said Zoey, as she grabbed Corina by the collar. But as soon as the girls were about to set foot in the building, they were suddenly snagged by a hidden net, and bound inside.

"Hey, what's going on?!" asked Zoey.

"Arrgh, it appears we been shanghaied, lassie!" said Kikki.

"But who could have known we were coming?" asked Corina.

"I did!"

From out of the shadows of the factory stepped the scientist the Cyncilons had been working with, with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"You see, girls, I can't 'ave ye foulin' up my work. But I do see you've taken the liberty of bringin' my blood enemy ta me."

"Blood enemy?" asked a shocked Jason, "How do you know me? I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Oh, but ya might know me by my family's reputation, good sir. My legal name's Professor Augustus Moore…but my ancestral name is Augustus Moriarty!"

*Yes, this is true. Ask any marine biologist.


	15. Episode 5: E,MDMM act 3

"Wait, Moriarty?" asked Bridgett, "As in Sherlock Holmes' number one enemy?"

"The same, my dear", replied Moriarty, pointing at Jason, "I 'ave nothing against you girls, it's this bloody li'l trollop I want!"

"Me?" asked Jason, "But I've done nothing to you!"

"You, no, But your bleedin' ancestor continually foiled the plans of mine back then, and it's my sacred duty as a Moriarty ta rid the world of the descendents of his greatest nemesis!"

"Oh, blah, blah, blah, just finish them off so we can awaken Deep Blue!" said Dren as he and the other Cyniclons appeared above Moriarty and Jason.

"Oh my god!" said Zoey, "It's those guys from last month! Those Cinnamons or whatever they call themselves!"

"That's Cyniclons, you red-haired twit! And we've waited a long time to get back at you five for that embarrassing defeat we suffered at your hands!"

"Well you guys wanna take over the world", said Renee, "What were we supposed to do, stand by and let you enslave humanity?"

"Would it have hurt to just do so?" asked Sardon.

"And now, you'll pay for interfering with our plans!" said Dren. "I'm personally going to enjoy ripping your hearts from your stomachs and…"

"Wait, did you just say ripping our hearts from our stomachs?" asked Bridgett.

"Yes, why?"

"Our hearts are in our chests. Are you telling me you don't know anything about human anatomy?"

"Of course we do! We know that the liver is somewhere in the chest, and the colon is located somewhere in the neck!"

"No they aren't! The liver's near the stomach, and the colon is in the abdominal region of the body!"

"And you guys call Tarb an idiot?" asked Corina, "I'd stop right now if I were you."

Meanwhile, still in the desert, Mark, having just fought a coyote and a rattlesnake, was still searching for Zoey.

"This just isn't my night", thought Mark, covered in scratches and blood, as he wandered around looking for the minivan. But as he continued to search, he heard the whinnying of a horse, and as he turned around and saw three men astride three horses.

"Good evening, young man", said the man in the center, "we're a pack of bloodthirsty desert bandits searching for valuables to steal, and we were wondering if you had any we could steal. If you resist, then we'll be forced to kill you, and leave your carcass out here, where the vultures will feast on your decaying flesh for days to come."

"Piss off, Abis Mal, I'm looking for somebody."

"Impudent whelp! Taste my blade!"

"Bring it on."

Back at the factory, Jason was standing face to face with Moriarty, who came at him with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh, 'ow I've waited a long time fer this", he said as he drew nearer, "to take revenge on the Holmes family fer the constant defeats of my ancestor."

"Then that's a revenge that won't see daylight anytime soon!" said Holmes as he decked Moriarty in the face (wacky SFX: boink!). Meanwhile, Winston, having snuck away during Bridgett and Dren's debate, was searching for the switch to release the girls.

"It should be around here somewhere," Winston thought as he searched, when he saw a big red switch with the label "Net Release" on the bottom.

"Hmm, how convenient", Winston thought as he pulled the switch, causing the net to loosen, freeing the girls, and making them fall to the ground (Wacky SFX: Wheeeeeeewwwww, boom!).

"Yargh, that'll be leavin' a mark!" said Kikki as she rubbed the back of her skull in pain.

"Never mind that!" said Zoey "It's time for Mew Mew Power!"

Girls: "Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" (second X-Men theme plays)

"Finally, we were wondering when you'd get battle ready!" said Dren, "So, do you want a quick and painless defeat or a slow and painful one?"

"The only thing that's gonna be defeated is your plan!" said Zoey.

"Zoey, we don't even know WHAT they're plan is", said Renee

"….As soon as you tell us what it is!"

"Why, it's quite simple!" said Sardon, "using a device we stole earlier today, we plan to revive Deep Blue, and begin our campaign of conquest on your world!"

"Yeah, what he said!" replied Tarb.

"Arrgh, that be only your dreams, ya scalawag!" said Kikki, "We'll not be lettin' ye take over our world! So says Kikki the Terrible!"

"Only thing terrible about you is when you fart after eating cinnamon rolls", muttered Corina, "And it's not the least bit pretty when I'm near."

Elsewhere, Jason and Moriarty were still continuing their battle, with Jason gaining the upper hand.

"You're good, lad", said Moriarty, "But I'll not be defeated by a young whelp like you!"

"Please, Moriarty, you lost the minute you revealed yourself. If there's one thing you inherited from your ancestor besides genius, it's arrogance."

"And if there's one thing you inherited from Holmes besides detective skills, it's that you never think that your enemy has a backup plan!"

Reaching into his coat, Moriarty pulled out a small revolver and aimed it at Jason, with a look of desperation in his eyes…and was knocked out from behind by a large wrench, held by none other than Winston. (Wacky SFX: Clang! Tweet, Tweet, Tweet, Boom!)

"…Did I get him?' asked Winston.

"Oh, you got him all right", said Holmes as he looked at his opponent lying on the floor, 'Now come on, we've got to find the device he built."

And elsewhere, the Mew Mews and the Cyniclons had started their battle. In one area, near a stack of crates, Dren had cornered Zoey and Corina, ready to fire energy beams at them.

"Now to finish you off!" said Dren, with a sinister smirk on his face, his hands posed to blast the two Mews, "Hmmm, I wonder what fried Mew Mew tastes like?"

"Oh, no!" said Zoey sarcastically, "Whatever shall we do?"

"Gee, I don't know", said Corina in a similar tone, "Maybe throw this garbage can at him?"

"…That could work."

"What, you honestly think that's going to stop me?" asked Dren, "This isn't some Looney Tunes cartoon you kn…"

But before the evil alien could finish his sentence, Zoey and Corina threw the garbage can at him, causing him to fall face flat on the floor. (Wacky SFX: BANG! Wheeew! Ba-woing!)

"Man, that was easy!" said Zoey

"Yeah, these cartoon bad guys really don't put up much of a fight do they?" asked Corina. Meanwhile, Sardon and Tarb were trying to handle the other Mew Mews, and like Dren, thought that this time they would be the victors.

"This is for the wedgie you gave me!" Tarb said as he tried to land a punch on Kikki, only to instead miss and hit the ground, "Thanks to you, I had to throw that pair of underwear out!"

"But what makes ye think I won't try the same tactic twice, me boyo?" asked Kikki.

"'Cause this time, I'm not wearing any underwear!"

"…Okay, that be just gross. Avast, it be Marvin the Martian!"

"What, where?"

With Tarb distracted, Kikki snuck behind a bookshelf, then pushed it on her adversary while he was looking for the famous cartoon villain, pinning him to the ground.

"Hey, that was dirty!"

"Arrr, I be pirate, so what care I about fair fighting?"

And in another area of the building, Renee and Bridgett were dodging energy blasts from Sardon.

"I'm going to flash fry you for that beating you gave my comrades and I in our last battle!" yelled Sardon, "You can't dodge forever!"

"Yeah, but you can't keep blasting us forever, either!" said Renee.

"Hey, Renee", whispered Bridgett, "I have a plan on how to defeat Sardon."

"Well hurry up and tell me, we don't have much longer in this episode!"

After a brief whisper, Renee popped up from behind a crate and yelled to Sardon, "Hey Sardon, Betcha can't hit me over here!"

"We'll just see about that!" Sardon replied as he stretched out his arm and fired at Renee. But as Sardon was focused on Renee, Bridgett snuck up behind him, grabbed him by the waist, lifted him in the air, and threw into a nearby wall.

"Hey, that wasn't fair fighting!" Sardon yelled to Bridgett.

"So, you're a cartoon bad guy, what do you care?" Bridgett asked.

"Why you…!"

"Forget them, Sardon!" said Dren as he teleported next to Sardon, covered in bruises from his fall to the floor, "We've got to get the device to Deep Blue so we can awaken her!"

"But…!"

"Don't argue with me! Just come with me!"

"…Fine. 'Till next time, girls."

But before the two could teleport, an explosion came from the lab where the device was, and as Dren and Sardon looked at the lab, they instantly realized what happened.

"We…overcharged it", Dren whimpered, "It's no good to Deep Blue now."

"All that work, for naught!" said Sardon, who then glared at the Mew Mews, "You! You're responsible for this!"

"How is this our fault?" asked Renee.

"If you hadn't distracted us, we could have gotten the device out of here! Now because of you we can't awaken Deep Blue! You multicolored whores will pay for this! You hear me? You'll pay for THIS!"

"…Calm down, Sardon", said Dren, "There's always our next appearance. But he's right, you WILL pay for this, Mew Mews! We don't fail more than twice!"

"Oh, you'll fail more than twice", said Bridgett, "Believe me, cartoon bad guys never win."

"Until next time, girls."

And as Bridgett and Renee watched, the two Cyniclons teleported out of sight, and back to their headquarters, with Tarb joining them shortly after.

"(sigh) Deep Blue is going to throw a hissy when she finds out we failed", said Dren.

"No doubt about that", agreed Sardon, "No telling what she'll do to us when she hears this."

"So who's gonna tell her?" asked Tarb.

"Oh…I've got an idea who", said Dren as he gave Tarb a sinister stare.

Back at the abandoned factory, the girls and their allies were walking back to the Mew-bile, with Jason carrying the unconscious Moriarty in his arms.

"Hey thanks for helping us with this, guys", said Zoey, "But you won't…tell anyone about this will you?"

"What, about the whole superhero thing?" asked Jason, "Of course not. I'll simply tell the presses an elaborate lie to help keep your secret. But you know one day you will be revealed to the world."

"Hey, that's probably not gonna happen for a long time", said Corina, "I mean, it's not like we'll be revealed by the press or anything."

"Yar, I hate to interrupt this conversation", said Kikki, "But there seems to be a man overboard!"

Looking at where Kikki was pointing, the Mew Mews saw Mark laying on the ground, holding a bloody scimitar in his left hand, and covered in cuts and bruises.

"Oh my god, that's Mark!" yelled Zoey.

"So THAT'S Mark, huh?" asked Renee in a suggestive tone, "You've got a good taste in men, Zoey."

"Not now Renee! Oh god I hope Mark didn't see any of the fight!"

"It doesn't look like he's seen anything, Zoey", said Bridgett, "He's completely passed out from fatigue and dehydration."

"Still, we better get him home", said Corina, "His family must be worried sick."

So, after dropping Jason, Winston, and Moriarty at the police station, the Mew Mews dropped Mark off at his house, sneaking inside stealthily thru his bedroom window, and laying him on his bed.

"Wow", Zoey thought as she stared at her crush, "he looks handsome even sleeping. See you on Monday, handsome."

But as Zoey left the room, Mark slowly opened his eyes, and saw her, in her Mew Mew form, leap out the window.

"Zoey?" he thought, heading towards his window, and as he crouched down beneath it, he saw the other Mew Mews go inside the Mew-bile, and head off.

"That settles it. Now I know you're heading something Zoey. And if it takes the rest of my life…if it destroys your feelings for me…I WILL find out what it is!"

_**(End Credits)**_


	16. Episode 6: Hero Worship

_**The LA Zoo, sometime after Nine**_

It was a quiet night at the Los Angeles Zoo. The animals were asleep in the cages, and the night watchman was asleep in his office. So he didn't see someone dressed as a ninja climb up the nearby wall, and fall off the ledge. (Wacky SFX: Wheeeew, glass breaking)

"That hurt", moaned the ninja as she picked herself up, and walked toward the gorilla cage. Once there, the ninja pulled a banana out of her gym bag and waved it in front of the gorilla's nose. (Wacky SFX: bell ringing)

"Mmm, banana", the gorilla thought as he smelled the delicious yellow fruit dangling in front of him. Waking up, the gorilla followed the ninja outside the zoo, and to a beat up blue van, where the ninja threw the banana in the back and the gorilla leapt in after it. But before the gorilla could enjoy his golden repartee, the ninja locked the back of the van and the gorilla was knocked out by a strange purple mist. In the driver's seat, the ninja started to drive off with her animal captive.

_**(Theme Song)**_

_**The Next Day, at Café Mew Mew**_

At Café Mew Mew, the girls were getting ready to open the restaurant, but were waiting for Bridgett to arrive.

"I don't get it", said Corina, "Bridgett's usually here by now, and causes an accident within the first two minutes of her arrival."

"I know", said Zoey, "It's not like Bridgett to be late. Oh well, better start without her."

_(Fast Forward scene) But before the girls could start working, Bridgett barged in thru the doors, and zipped right to the table her coworkers were at. _(Wacky SFX: Vrrrrrroooom!)

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Bridgett panted, her face red from her intense breathing, "But I just stopped by the newsstand in my neighborhood and saw an article in _Science Weekly_ that said Dr. Angela Victorian was in town this week!"

"…And we should care why?" asked Kikki.

"Yeah, who's this Dr. Victorian person?" asked Zoey.

"She's a famous anthropologist who's been featured in _Time _and _Newsweek_, ", said Renee, "but not for good reasons. She's been listed as one of _Time_'s craziest people five years in a row, and was kicked out of the National Science Committee for her ridiculous theories."

"Well, she was unfairly given that title!" protested Bridgett, "And the NSC members were just bigoted against her beliefs!"

"She claimed that Doritos were created by Martians, and that Elvis was the one who built the Taj Mahal with help from the pilgrims. That just screams lunatic."

"But she could help us in our battle against the Cyniclons! I was thinking maybe if we told her about ourselves, she could totally give us tips on how to be some of their predicytes!"

"Sorry, Bridge, But I gotta agree with Renee on this one", said Zoey, "Besides we can't endanger our existence just to gain an ally. And given all that we've just heard about her, I highly doubt she'd be any help."

"But you guys…"

"End of discussion, Bridgett", said Corina. But as soon as Corina walked away, an idea suddenly popped into Bridgett's head, and a sly smirk appeared on her face. (Wacky SFX: ding!)

Later, as the café closed down and Corina locked up for the night, Bridgett stayed behind, waiting behind a tree for Corina to come out.

"Hey Corina!" Bridgett cried out as Corina walked from the door, "Wait up!"

"Bridgett?" Corina thought as her teammate ran towards her, "I thought she left already. Why's she still here?"

"Hey Corina, are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I was about to call my chauffer to pick me up so I can head home. Believe me, I need the rest after all that work, and with Elliot's constant "pick up the pace, girls! Time is money!" to make us work faster. I swear, my butt's about to fall off from that moving around…"

"Yeah, that's great and all, but I was thinking you could come with me to Dr. Victorian's lecture at the local civic center tonight."

"Hold on, didn't Zoey and Renee tell you not to go to her? And don't bother dragging me into this! I want nothing to do with that nutcase!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll change your mind when I show you…THESE!"

Reaching into her pocket, Bridgett pulled out three photos of a panicked Corina stuffing her face with chocolate chip muffins from the kitchen.

"How-How the hell did you get those?"

"I took these last week, when Elliot made us skip our lunch break to get the café ready for that food critic. I just happened to see you devouring a few muffins like there was no tomorrow! So, if you don't want to come, fine, but what'll Elliot think when I show him these photos?"

"Fine. But you promise to burn those afterwards?"

"Of course!"

One cell phone call and limo ride later, Corina and Bridgett arrived at the LA civic center, and after a fight with the crowd, managed to find some seats in the middle row.

"This better be worth the blackmail, Bridge", said Corina, "because if she's as crazy as Renee said she is…"

"Don't worry Corina", said Bridgett, "You'll see, Zoey and Renee are wrong about Dr. Victorian."

And after Bridgett reassured her teammate, the lights dimmed, and the stage lights went up, and onto the stage walked a twenty something woman with her waist length blonde hair tied in a ponytail wearing a white lab coat, a jade green miniskirt, a yellow orange button shirt, red high heels and Urkle sized glasses. As soon as she reached her podium, she slightly coughed and said into the microphone "Hello, and greetings, troglodytes. For those you who have been living in a cavern, my name is Dr. Angela Victorian. I've come to town to discuss my theory of human/animal evolution…"

"Hey, Doc, I got a question", said someone in the audience as he raised his hand.

"I don't do Q and A, buddy, now if I may continue…"

"But isn't this the same shit that got you kicked out of the NSC last year?"

"Ah, what do those idiots know? If I didn't need their funding, I wouldn't have joined them in the first place."

"Well your theories are bit on the stupid side. I mean, saying that humans and animals might have the same evolutionary patterns, and that if their DNA was merged, it'd create some kind of hybrid race? That's sci-fi crap, and you know it!"

"That's it! I don't need to be insulted like this! HUE-GO!"

At the sound of the scientist's voice, a large, bald, muscular man in a lab coat, an orange t-shirt with yellow stripes, and brown shorts appeared in the audience, grabbed the audience member by the waist, and carried him out the door.

"I know, I know", Hugo said to the man, "She's a whack job."

"Great", thought Corina, "and only fifty eight minutes to go."

_**Fifty Eight Minutes Later**_

"Wow, wasn't that exciting?" asked Bridgett as she and Corina walked out of the audience.

"Bridgett, listening to my grandmother ramble about her childhood in Germany was more entertaining than that. That woman is clearly an idiot who cares more about proving her superior intelligence to everyone else. I can't believe you let me blackmail you into coming here."

"But at least you saw her in person, right?"

"Yeah, and if my knowledge of cartoon plots is right, something really horrible involving that loony will happen, and we'll have to stop it."

"Oh, that's not going to happen, and you know it!"

Meanwhile, backstage, Dr. Victorian was in her dressing room, sitting on her couch, reading her copy of _Entertainment Weekly _and smoking her cigarette, when Hugo came in.

"What is it, Hugo?"

"Hey doc, I thought you'd like to know the zoo's got a new baby panda on display. But security's pretty tight after those last few thefts."

"I'll manage. I didn't watch all those Naruto episodes for nothing."

"Still, don't you think this is kinda…unethical?"

"Unethical? Hey, if it weren't for ethics ruining everything, science would have found cure for all of man's worst diseases like cancer and diabetes! Now get the car running…we've got a zoo date."

Later, on her way home, Bridgett reflected on what Corina said to her. Maybe her teammates were right; maybe her hero worship was misplaced. After all, Dr. Victorian did sound like a lunatic all though out her lecture. No, she was a genius! No matter what people said, she was smarter than any other scientist. Compared to her, they were nothings!

"I should never think ill of my hero", Bridgett thought as she headed toward the zoo, "even the others say differently, it shouldn't matter to me."

But as soon as Bridgett walked pasted the locked gates, she heard a loud thump inside. "I don't like the sound of that", Bridgett thought as she looked inside, "It could be the Cyniclons again. I should probably call the others…No, after they trashed my idol, I'll handle this alone. Power Pendant, Mewtamorphosis!" (Oingo Boingo's "Weird Science" begins to play).

Inside the zoo, Dr. Victorian, once again dressed in her ninja outfit, was rubbing her backside to ease the pain on landing on it after slipping off her grapple cord, and landing on her behind.

"I really should've paid more attention to those Naruto episodes", thought Dr. Victorian, who then began to look for the panda exhibit. After awhile, Dr. Victorian managed to find the panda exhibit, only to find it locked for the night.

"Damn it all! Oh, well, luckily I came prepared!"

Reaching into her gym bag, Dr. Victorian pulled out a chainsaw, but before she could pull the string, she was suddenly knocked off her feet by a gushing waterspout (Wacky SFX: bike horn honk).

"What the hell was that?" screamed Dr. Victorian, as she picked herself up.

"That was me, you Predicyte freak."

Hearing the voice come from behind her, Dr. Victorian turned around and saw Bridgett in her Mew form, standing poised to attack.

"Now give it up, or I'll call my fellow Mew Mews, and trust me, you'll wish you were never made after you fight them."

"….What in the name of creation are you?"

"Don't play dumb with me! **You** know I'm a Mew Mew, and **I** know you're a Predicyte created by the Cyniclons to find an energy source to awaken you mistress Deep Blue, so she can take over humanity!"

"Okay, first, I have no idea who the hell this Deep Blue person is (and to be honest, she sounds like a DQ Blizzard), and second, I'm not a Predi-whatever! My name is Dr. Angela Victorian, and I'm a scientist!"

"…Are you for real? If you are Dr. Victorian, why are you breaking into a zoo?"

"….I'm studying the sleeping habits of these zoo animals. See, part of my theory of human/animal DNA fusion is the various habits of both species, and I've been coming here every night to see how they sleep."

"Oh. Well in that case, I'd better get going. Sorry for the interruption."

"Hold it! What exactly are you anyway? I mean, teenage girls don't normally have webbed fingers and create water out of thin air."

"Since you asked, My name is Bridgett Verdant, age sixteen, member of the Sixth Avenue Hebrew temple, and a big fan of your work. See, I'm a mutant with abilities based on those of the black finless porpoise, and hydrokinesis is one of those powers. I'm just one of five girls with similar animal based powers, and we use them to battle these aliens called the Cyinclons, who use these monsters called Predicytes to try and take over the Earth."

"A mutant, eh? Bridgett, how would like to help me with my research?"

"Would I?"

"That's what I just asked."

"Yes! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Then stop by my lab tomorrow, and we can begin our work."

"I won't let you down!"

But as soon as Bridgett left, Dr. Victorian pulled out a walkie-talkie, and put it to her face.

"Hugo, forget the panda, I've just found a new test subject."


	17. Episode 6: Hero Worship, act 2

The week after their encounter at the zoo, Bridgett began to work for Dr. Victorian, and enjoyed working with the woman she idolized. Dr. Victorian only had two rules for Bridgett to follow: don't tell her friends about what she was doing, and don't go into the laboratory. Despite this, Bridgett relished the opportunity she was handed, not realizing what her employer was had in store for her. But her friends and teammates couldn't help but wonder what Bridgett was hiding from them.

"It's been a week now, and she won't tell us what happened after she went to that lecture", said Zoey, as she and others watched Bridgett clean tables, "Corina, you were with her. What happened?"

"Hell if I know", said Corina, "I decided to just let her walk home by herself after she blackmailed me into going with those photos of me devouring muffins behind Elliot's back."

"Hmmm, now that you mention it", Kikki said, grabbing Corina's waist from behind and shaking it, "I've noticed you've been getting a little LAAARRRRRGGGGER!" (Wacky SFX: rattle, rattle.)

"Knock it off, Kikki! And I'm not getting fat!"

"Whatever you say, blubber butt."

"Maybe this has something to do with Dr. Victorian", said Renee, "If we knew more about her, we could try and dissuade Bridge from trying to meet her."

"Nah, Bridgett won't go for it", said Zoey, "But that's a good idea. If we could get some dirt on this lady, we could find out exactly what makes Bridgett idolize her."

And speaking of Dr. Victorian, back at her lab, the insane scientist was working on her plan to use Bridgett in her experiments.

"Man, this is so easy!" cackled Victorian as she sat at her desk, writing in her notebook, "All I have to do is harm Belle or whatever her name is, and the others will come to the rescue, and then, hello Nobel Peace Prize! Heheheheheh…."

"I dunno, Doc," said Hugo, as he fed one of the caged animals in the lab, "I mean, we're talkin' about teenage girls here. They ain't cadavers you can cut open."

"If and when I need your opinion, I'll ask for it. Now shaddup and get the dissection tools ready! Brandy's gonna be here any minute, and if my plan's gonna work, I'll need them."

"Whatever you say, doc."

And back at Café Mew Mew, Bridgett was preparing to leave, unknowingly heading to her doom, while the others watched in silence.

"So, how exactly are we gonna follow her?" whispered Corina, "I mean, this is Bridgett we're talking about. She's not exactly a dimwit."

"Don't worry, Cory", said Kikki, "All I have to do is just move so fast that she can't see me, and follow her to wherever she's been going."

"That's pretty smart", said Renee, "When did you think of that?"

"Just now."

"…..Ohhhhhh-kay. Hey, she's leaving!"

"Don't worry, guys! I won't let you down!"

"Good luck Kikki", said Zoey, and in a flash of yellow and orange, Kikki was gone. And while she walked into a death trap, Bridgett was still thinking about how awesome it was to work for her heroine.

"I can't believe it", Bridgett thought cheerfully as she unknowingly walked a red light, causing a car coming near her to hit another car, and then cause a ten-car pileup, "In just one week of working for her, I've already learned many, many wonderful things about genetics! Too bad the others don't trust Dr. Victorian as much as I do, but who cares! I just hope that Dr. Victorian will soon release me from my promise to not tell my friends."

After five blocks and massive amounts of chaos later, Bridgett managed to reach Dr. Victorian's laboratory, with Kikki still following her.

"Man, I'm exhausted", wheezed Kikki as she sat down to catch her breath, "But at least I know where she's been going. But now what do I do?"

Back at the Café, Zoey, Corina, and Renee, were using Elliot's computer to find out more about Dr. Victorian, but thus far, their labors bore no fruits.

"Dammit!" yelled Zoey, as she moved away from the computer she was one, "Not one helpful clue as to Dr. Victorian's past!"

"No kidding", replied Renee, "Every website we've visited and science magazine we've read say the same thing over and over. 'Brilliant, but deranged', 'banned from group', nothing helpful."

"Hey", said Elliot as he walked into the room, confused as to why his employees/victims were still in the café, "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you girls be home?"

"Sorry, Elly", said Corina, "It's just that we've been trying to do some research on this scientist Bridgett likes, and who we know is a complete loony, and we were hoping that if we found enough background on her, we could dissuade Bridgett from asking her to join us in our fight with the Cyniclons."

"Oh, come on, this scientist can't be that baaaaaaaa-JESUS H. CHRIST! BRIDGETT IDOLIZES THIS MANIAC? WHY DIDN'T YOU GIRLS TELL ME SOONER?"

"Woah, what's your deal, Elliot?" asked Zoey.

"My deal? My deal's that one of my Mew Mews hero worships the most deranged human mind I've ever known! Don't any of you go near her, got it?"

"Hold on!" said Renee, "You know Angela Victorian? How?"

"I guess I may as well tell you. Angela was a student of my father's back at Mali-U. She showed great promise to be a scientist, but she was clumsy, forgetful, arrogant, and sometimes just plain stupid. But a few days before Christmas break, my father discovered that Angela was attempting to perform illegal genetic experiments to prove some crazy theory about the evolutionary link between humans and animals or whatever. After she was stopped, she was expelled from Mali-U, and was never heard from again. Last I heard, she worked her way thru GED, and managed to receive a diploma. But she's still a psychotic maniac, and might still perform her experiments, while people are none the wiser."

"So, Elliot", Corina said in a worried tone, "If Bridgett were to, per say, go to a lecture given by Dr. Victorian, and dragged me along with incriminating evidence, that would your reaction be?"

"Well, as long she didn't, I don't know, take up internship with her and tell her about you, then I'm not mad."

"Good", said Renee, "Because we kind of suspect that's what Bridgett's done.'

"…..WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Back at the lab, Bridgett was cleaning up some lab equipment, when Dr. Victorian walked up behind her."

"Excuse me, Brandy?"

"Oh, Dr. Victorian! Sorry, but you startled me a bit. And it's Bridgett."

"Whatever. I was wondering; you've wanted to see what's in the lab for a long while right?"

"Oh, more than anything in here, Dr. Victorian!"

"Then today's your lucky day! I've decided that, since you've worked so hard, I'm going let you in the lab today, so you'll see how I work."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course! Would I lie to you?"

"Oh, thank you Dr. Victorian! Thank you!"

"No prob, Brenda."

"Bridgett."

"Whatever."

Elsewhere in the building, Kikki was searching for Bridgett, when she stumbled across the lab…and was horrified at what she saw: In the lab were a variety of animals, locked in cramped cages, some passed out from lack of food.

"O.M.G" Kikki muttered as she looked around, "what kind of madhouse is this?"

But while Kikki looked around, Hugo, who was watching the lab, snuck up behind her, and grabbed her by the arms, and gagged her mouth with his arm. In the hall outside the lab, Bridgett and Dr. Victorian were walking and talking, and while Bridgett was distracted, Dr. Victorian was secretly making measurements on her.

"…And then we fought this guy called Arachnion, who turned himself into a half man half spider creature, and planned on eating us."

"Really? How fascinating. (Subject's waistline: nineteen inches)."

"Disgusting is more like it. He managed to make a getaway, and is probably still in the state. And then there was this time where we teamed up with the descendant of the actual Sherlock Holmes, and stopped the Cyniclons from stealing all the energy in town to reawaken Deep Blue."

"Hmmm, interesting. (Subject's thigh measurements: thirty three millimeters. I suggest that she lay off the Ding Dongs.)"

" It was. But I can't help but feel that, after we dropped Mark off at home, that someone was watching us. But I'm probably boring you with all these stories."

"Welllll, a little. Oh, good we're here! Say, Bertha…"

"Bridgett."

"Whatever, before we go in, could you, I don't know, do that transformation thingy you did when we first met?"

"I'd be honored to. Power Pendant, Mewtamorphosis!" (Oingo Boingo's "Weird Science" begins playing.)

"Excellent. Now we can begin."

Before Bridgett knew what was happening, Dr. Victorian pulled out a giant mallet from behind her, and knocked her on the head (Wacky SFX: bell clanging). Minutes later, Bridgett awoke on a large metal table, strapped down with a giant lamp above her head, and sounds of animals in pain surrounding her.

"Huh? What's happening?"

"Bridgett, that you?"

Hearing the voice, Bridgett turned to her side, and saw Kikki strapped down on the table next to her.

"Kikki? What…"

"What am I doing here? I followed you, Bridge. We kinda figured that you were working for Dr. McLoco, so I followed you. When I got here, I was ambushed by some James Bond reject. I transformed and tried to fight back, but he was too strong for me, even at super speed."

"But what's going on here? Why does Dr. Victorian have us tied down."

"An excellent question, Betty."

Lifting their heads as high as the straps would permit, Bridgett and Kikki saw Dr. Victorian standing behind them, wearing a surgical mask, latex gloves, and holding a scalpel, looking at them menacingly.

"See, I needed test subjects for my experiments, to prove my theory on human-animal evolution. Originally, I just broke into the zoo after closing time, and took whatever ones I needed. But then you showed up, and actually volunteered to work for me! By the way, thanks for saving me three more trips to the zoo. It saved me the trouble of stealing more animals."

"So, all I ever was to you…was a guinea pig?"

"Pretty much."

"You…you…you monster! You used my trust just so you could cut me open later? The others were right, you are insane!"

"Ah, wah, wah wah, get over it. Now hold still, this is gonna hurt a lot…"

But before Dr. Victorian could place her scalpel on Bridgett's chest, the window above the lab suddenly crashed, and standing in the above the shards were Zoey, Corina, and Renee.


	18. Episode 6: Hero Worship, act 3

"Drop that scalpel and step away from the Mew Mews!" yelled Zoey at Dr. Victorian.

"Guys! " yelled Bridgett, "Over here!"

"See, Bridge", said Corina in an "I told you so" voice, "I knew this would happen, but did you listen to me, noooooooo!"

"Yeah, yeah, you can rub it in as soon as you free me and Kikki."

"Oh, I'm afraid you five aren't going anywhere", said Dr. Victorian, reaching behind her desk, pulling out a tranquilizer rifle, "Not after I fill you with enough tranquilizer to take down Mike Tyson!"

"Sorry, doc", said Corina, "but I think we can do without our shots for one day!"

And before Dr. Victorian could fire her rifle, Corina unleashed her sonic scream on her, sending her crashing into the wall. (Wacky SFX: Wheeeewwwww!, SPLAT!)

"Boy, Bridge, are you in trouble", said Zoey as she and Renee cut thru Bridgett and Kikki's straps, "Elliot found out you were working for this screwball, and he exploded!"

"Yeah", said Renee, "So you better expect some screaming when we get back."

"As if I don't have enough troubles", said Bridgett, "can we get going? I think the straps gave me a rash."

But before the Mew Mews could leave, Dr. Victorian managed to somehow lift herself off the ground, pulled out a throwing knife, and threw it at the girls, narrowly missing them, and hitting the door frame.

"The only way you girls are getting out of here is over my dead body! Now hold still, and this will only hurt for an hour."

"If I might make a rebuttal", said Zoey, "girls: RUN!"

At Zoey's command, the Mew Mews ran out the door in a panic, with Dr. Victorian in hot pursuit. (Wacky SFX: Vrooom!)

_(Fast Forward Scene) (Wacky SFX: jazz music ala "the Garfield Show") Reaching a nearby hallway, the Mew Mews headed into five of the six doorways, and Dr. Victorian headed looked around for her victims, while the Mew Mews ran into a different doorway._

_Zoey: 'Scuse me!_

_Corina: Terribly sorry!_

_Kikki: One side!_

_Bridgett: Pardon me!_

_Renee: Move over!_

_Hearing the Mew Mews' voices, Dr. Vicotrian ran into the third doorway, while the Mew Mews popped up and looked around for their pursuer._

_Mew Mews: Which way'd she go? Which we'd she go?_

_Once again hearing their voices, Dr. Victorian ran back into the hallway, and narrowly missed the Mew Mews, while the Mew Mews peeked their heads out of the fourth doorway and turned to the audience. _

_Zoey: Kids, don't try this at home! We're trained cartoon characters!_

_While Dr. Victorian was distracted, the Mew Mews came out of the third doorway, trying to keep quiet while doing so._

_Renee: Maybe if we're real quiet, she won't notice…_

_Dr. Victorian: There you are!_

_And once more, the Mew Mews found themselves running from their new adversary._

_(End fast forward scene)_

"Man, there's not way to shake this psycho bitch!" said Zoey.

"She's the Cyniclon trio, all in one female body!" said Corina.

But as the Mew Mews kept running, Bridgett suddenly had a serious look on her face and stopped.

"Bridgett, what in the hell are you doing?" said Kikki, "If you stay here, Dr. Victorian'll get you."

"You go on ahead of me, guys", said Bridgett, "I'll be okay."

"…Alright, Bridge", said Zoey, and as soon as the other Mew Mews left, Bridgett turned around to face her former idol, who was headed right for her.

"This is for betraying my trust, you evil bitch!"

Extending her arms forward, Bridgett fired a gigantic water spout at Dr. Vicotrian, sending her flying to the floor below.

"Ow", said Dr. Victorian, "if this keeps happening, I'm gonna wind up in a wheelchair."

_**A few hours later, at Café Mew Mew**_

"And you'll have plenty of time to think about what you did after you spend a week working over time!" screamed Elliot as Bridgett left his office.

"I guess I deserve it", Bridgett thought as she prepared to clean the floors. Compared to Elliot's screaming, being cut open didn't seem like such a bad thing right now.

"I was such an idiot! How could I let myself be blinded by hero worship? But at least we got the animals Dr. Victorian stole back to the zoo. And hopefully, this nightmare's at an end."

_**Back at Dr. Victorian's Lab**_

As she sat covered in bandages at her computer, Dr. Victorian typed down all she experienced that day, making some notes on her new prey.

"I've made an important discovery today", muttered Dr. Victorian, insanely smiling, "there are five new creatures that nobody but me knows about. And if it stays that way, I'm gonna catch them one of these days. There will be retribution for science! And for me! "

_**(End Credits song)**_


	19. Episode 7: Grip of Fear, act 1

_**The Cyniclons' Dimensional Base**_

Inside their other dimensional base, Sardon, the oldest of the Cyniclons, was reading books on ancient mythology, when Tarb popped up behind him. (Wacky SFX: Zuh-wip!)

"Hey, Sardon, whatcha doin'?" asked Tarb.

"If you must know, you brainless dwarf, I'm doing research on Earth's many mythologies. They have some fear based ones I'm practically interested in."

"That's boring! Why waste your time doing research when you could be goofing off like Dren and me?"

"Because, my dear simpleminded Tarb, I believe I can use the energy humans give off to wake Deep Blue from her slumber. If I can create a Predicyte that can create and absorb fear, we can use that to break the tomb's hold on our mistress, and take over the world."

"Ah, whatever. Call me when you decide to not be boring."

"…Moron."

_**(Theme Song)**_

_**Renee's house**_

At Renee's house, the oldest Mew Mew, slept in her bed, snoring loudly, as the sun beat down thru her window.

"Is it morning already?" Renee thought as she raised from the mattress, "I'm usually not up 'til nine."

Walking over to her mirror, Renee was ready to fix her hair, when she saw, in her reflection, that her wolf ears and tail were sticking out.

"You've gotta be kidding me! I thought this was only supposed to happen to Zoey!"

And as if things couldn't get any worse, Renee heard knocking outside her door.

"Renee?" asked Renee's manager, Monica, "Is everything alright? I heard screaming."

"I'm fine, Monica! Everything's hunky dory! (thinking) If you count looking like the Wolfman's bastard daughter as okay! Now, what did Elliot say causes this? Our body's adrenalin? So all I gotta do is just calm down, and they'll disappear."

Taking a deep breath, Renee closed her eyes, and in less than a second, her ears disappeared, but her tail still stuck out like a thorn on a rose.

"Come on, little tail, I can't go out looking like this!"

Concentrating even harder, Renee made her tail go back inside her body, leaving a giant hole in her pajama bottoms.

"Okay, this is gonna be a problem from now on. I'll worry about my rear later; if I'm not at work in two hours, Elliot'll put me on latrine duty…again."

Hurriedly dressing, Renee dashed out of her bedroom, and headed for the garage, rushing by Monica.

"Renee, aren't you going to eat something?"

"I'll get something on the way, laters!"

As soon as Renee went out the door, Monica looked down at the floor with a saddened look on her face, thinking to herself.

"What's happened to her?" she thought, "We used to tell each other everything when she was younger. God, this is like my career all over again…."

After a tumulus motorcycle ride, Renee finally managed to reach Café Mew Mew, before opening time. But before she could open the door, she saw the lock was already turned.

"Wow, did Elliot already get here before me?" Renee thought as she walked in, when she saw a familiar yellow blur run by her.

"Of course, who else could do something this crazy but Kikki?"

As soon as the blur came toward her, Renee stuck out one foot and made the blur trip, revealing the youngest member of the team. (Wacky SFX: Boing!)

"Ow!"

"Kikki, what are doing here? You're not scheduled to open 'til next week."

"Hey, I was bored. _Batman: the Brave and the Bold _was in reruns, and I decided to come here and open for you. Is that so wrong?"

"A little."

"Whatever. Hey, want some of my waffle-mustard-jellybean sandwich? You look a little hungry."

"No thanks."

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll get a little rolly-poly?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Before Kikki could even move, Renee grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her violently. (Wacky SFX: maracas)

"Don't ever call me that again, GOT IT?"

"Renee, stop! You're hurting me!"

Hearing Kikki's cry, Renee instantly snapped back to her normal mind and dropped Kikki to the ground.

"Renee, care to explain what that was about?"

"I-it's nothing, okay?"

"Nothing? Me getting shaken like a Slim-Fast ain't nothing! Now 'fess up!"

"(sigh) Fine, but this doesn't leave the room, understand?"

"Sure."

"See, I wasn't always this skinny. When I was a kid, I was…fat. And not a little chubby, I was Homer Simpson-Peter Griffin fat."

"You? Fat?"

"Hard to believe, I know, but it's true. It all started after my loser of a dad walked out on my mom. Mom was always working, and never had time for me, so I just started eating to fill the void. After a year, I was so bloated, I looked like I was gonna explode. And the kids at school made things worse, calling my names like "Girth Gal", "Blubberella", and their favorite "Rolly Renee"."

"Oh, you couldn't been that fat."

"Yeah, I was. One time, I got stuck in my desk, and the school had to call the fire department to get me out, and another time, when I tried to use the swings, the weight of my butt caused the whole swing set to bend."

"…Wow. So what happened?"

"My mom. Even at a young age, I wanted to be an actress like her, and my big break came when my class was doing a production of _Phantom of the Opera_, and I really wanted to play Christine. I auditioned, and was told I could get the part, if I lost all the extra weight. Mom called a cosmetic surgeon she knew, and in two weeks, I shrank four sizes. After the play, I went on to become the celebrity everyone knows and loves, but I've kept my a weight problem a secret, and have made every attempt to make sure no one finds out."

"Hey, I can sympathize with you, but why do you want to keep it a secret?"

"Because I'm embarrassed about it! If word got out that I was a gigantic eight year old, the ridicule would never end. And since Corina pretty much worships me, how do you think she'd react? Kikki, I need you to promise me that no matter what, you never tell anyone about this. Am I understood?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Not buts, or your's is gonna get kicked!"

"Got it."

_**Back in the Cyniclon's headquarters.**_

"So, what's the surprise, Sardon?" asked Dren impatiently, "You said had something important to show us."

"Oh, I do, I do. Do you remember those books on mythology I got to help me in my research? During said research, I came across the story of a monster called the Boogieman. Supposedly, he's this nocturnal creature who hides in children's closets, and waits for the right moment to come out and scare them, and basically feeds off their fear."

"Fascinating. Now what's this got to do with us?"

"I'm getting there! I thought to myself, why not make a Predicyte based on this creature? So I went forth and collected samples from some honeybees and some plants that can be made into drugs, and…BEHOLD!"

As soon as Sardon pulled the switch on the casket behind him, the lid rose, and thick white mist came out. Out from the mist stepped a giant, black silhouette like creature with red eyes, no mouth, and claw like fingers.

"What on our unpronounceable planet is that thing?"

"I call him Boogieman. Like the creature he's named after, his sole purpose of existence is to frighten people. But that's not all; the bee DNA I took allows him to secret a pheromone that induces fear into his victims, and the plant DNA allows said pheromone to act as a hallucinogen that makes the victims see their greatest fear."

"And that's not all I do, Mr. Dren", said Boogieman in a Freddy Kruger-like voice, "Once the victim's fear levels are at their peak, I can suck the energy out of their bodies, and when that's over, I let them slowly burn themselves out with a special poison Mr. Sardon added to the pheromones."

"Fine, since your the only available Predicyte left, we'll use you", said Dren, "But don't fail us! We've had two defeats already, and Deep Blue refuses to have another one on our hands!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Dren. For me, failure is an impossibility."

_**Back at Café Mew Mew**_

While the other members of the team were working, Kikki was in the kitchen, working silently, still thinking about the promise she made to Renee. And while she worked, Elliot and Wesley were standing behind the kitchen door, watching her work.

"This is too eerie", said Elliot, "It's looks like Kikki, but it doesn't act like Kikki."

"I know", replied Wesley, "She hasn't done or said anything completely random, hasn't brought up any disgusting food combinations, hasn't tried acting like a Jedi or a ninja, anything Kikki would usually do."

"Maybe the Cyniclons replaced her with a shape shifting Predicyte."

"Nah, they're better villains than that. Maybe something happened to her, like a relative died."

"Maybe."

"What are you guys doing?"

Startled by Zoey's voice, Elliot and Wesley turned around breathing heavily, with sweat dropping down their faces.

"Christ, don't sneak up on us like that!"

"Sorry. So why are you guys spying on Kikki?"

But before Elliot could answer, the silent Predicyte alarm went off, letting the two of them off the hook.

"We'll explain later. Right now, you've got a Predicyte to deal with."

"But what about the customers?"

"What do I care? Let 'em get their own food. Just get the other girls, and go find that Predicyte!"

Meanwhile, outside the Café, Renee, totally unaware of what was going on, was taking the trash to the dumpster.

"I can't believe that little creep talked me into taking out the trash", Renee muttered, "One of these days…"

But as Renee was about to head back in, her super hearing picked up a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?"

To Renee's shock, out of the bushes came an all black creature, looking like something out of _Fantasia_.

"What the-?"

"Good morning, young lady. My name is Boogieman, and I am a Predicyte, a genetically…"

"I know what you are, ugly, and whatever you're up to, it'll have to put on hold. Power Pendant…!"

Before Renee could even finish her battle cry, Boogieman raised his hands, and out came a thick purple mist that covered Renee instantly. Wheezing, with tears coming from her eyes, Renee could only sit by and watch as the Predicyte merely walked off into the park, and then, darkness.


	20. Episode 7: Grip of Fear, act 2

A few hours later, Renee managed to come to, and found herself lying on a bed in the base beneath the café.

"How'd I get here?", she murmured, "Oh yeah, the Predicyte…where'd it go?"

"Hey, don't get up in such a hurry. We don't know if you're better yet."

Hearing the voice behind, Renee saw Wesley walking into the room with a glass of water.

"Wesley? What's going on? Last thing I can remember, I was attacked by a Predicyte, and then nothing."

"I know. Corina says she saw the whole thing. In fact, she was the one who brought you in here."

"Really? Tell her I said thanks."

"_Sure, but it's amazing that she'd have the strength to life your fat ass, fat ass."_

"…What?"

"What?"

"Did you just call me a fat ass?"

"….No. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off."

"…Ye-yeah, that's a good idea. See you tomorrow."

But as soon as Renee left, Wesley began to wonder if this had something to do with Kikki's mood. Meanwhile, outside the Café, Mark and Arnold, still investigating the mystery surrounding the girls, were about to enter the café.

"So, you think that this café might hold the answers we're looking for?" asked Arnold.

"I don't think, I know. Zoey's hiding something, and this place has something to do with."

"Kid, I think that desert heat may have affected you. I mean, you did fight off desert bandits and a rattlesnake."

"And don't you forget it! Now are we going in or what?"

Following Mark's lead, Arnold went into the café, and when they entered they saw four of the girls working, frantically moving from table to table. That's when Mark heard a familiar voice: "Welcome to Café Mew Mew! How many in your party?"

"Zoey?"

Hearing Mark's voice caused Zoey to snap her eyes open, and see the love of her life standing before her, looking at her in confusion.

"Oh….uh, hi...Mark."

"Hey. So, this is the café, huh? Not a bad place."

"Uh, thanks. Are you here for lunch or something with your…uncle?"

"Sorry, kid, but I ain't his uncle. Arnold Ackerman's the name, news is the game. Mark's my…intern. Right, Mark?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, intern! It's part of…an after school program."

"Then how come I've never heard of it?" asked Zoey.

"…Because it's for honor students only, right, Arnold?"

"Eeeeyeah, honor students. Now are we gonna talk or are we gonna get a table?"

"…Alright then, your table'll be ready in a few minutes ", said Zoey, while thinking, "I don't need feline hearing to know that's the biggest lie I've ever heard. I recognize Mr. Ackerman from that night club incident he pulled last year, but why's Mark hanging around him? Could this have something to do with that blackout a few weeks back?"

But before Zoey could leave, Elliot appeared behind her, and said, "Zoey, we need you in the back for a few minutes."

"'Kay."

As Elliot walked away, both he and Mark suddenly got chills down their spines when the former passed the ladder. They then turned to one another, locking eyes like a python to a fat, juicy rat.

"Hello", said Elliot.

"Hi", replied a somewhat shocked Mark.

"Zoey, who's your friend here?"

"Uhhhmmmm, Elliot", said Zoey, confused as to what was going on (can you blame her?), "This is Mark. Mark, this is Elliot Grant…my boss…who seems to have taken an interest in you."

"Uh, hi. Listen, Zoey, I suddenly changed my mind about coming here so soon. But before I go…."

Reaching into his pocket, Mark pulled out a small white box with a yellow card attached that said "Open anytime you want".

"…I want you have this."

With these words, Mark and Arnold walked out the door. As soon as they left, Zoey opened the box, and to her surprise, inside was a red ribbon with a cat's bell in the center. But while she adored it, Elliot walked up to her and said "So that's your crush, huh?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It's just…a few seconds ago, I was getting some weird mojo from him. There's something about him…not entirely human."

"Hey, that's the future father of my currently unborn children you're talking about!"

"Sorry. Anyway, come into my office in a minute, there's something we need to talk about."

About said minute later, Zoey, Corina, and Bridgett were in Elliot's office standing at his desk. Elliot, sitting in his leather seat, turned to the window and asked, "I bet your all probably wondering why I called you in here, right?"

"Am I still in trouble for that Dr. Victorian incident last week?" asked Bridgett, "if it's any consolation, I'm still wracked with guilt about it, and I'm sorry I betrayed your trust."

"No, but I can understand that. The reason I called you in here is because of Kikki."

Zoey: "Is she sick?"

Bridgett: "Is she quitting?"

Corina: "Is she getting fired? Because that would totally make my day if that happened!"

"No, it's none of those. Haven't you noticed all day that she hasn't been…well, herself? She hasn't bugged the customers, she hasn't made fun of Corina's weight, she hasn't tried out ridiculous jobs like ninja assassin or female lumberjack, she's just been quiet all day. I want you girls to find out what it is…except you Corina. I want you to check up on Renee. Wesley thinks that Predicyte that attacked her might have done something to her."

"Can do, boss man. But I don't think she's left yet."

"Oh? And how might you know that?"

"Because I saw her and Kikki just go into the locker room."

"….Oookay."

Meanwhile in the locker room, Renee and Kikki were changing out of their uniforms, when Kikki spoke up.

"Hey…Renee", Kikki muttered, "for what it's worth, I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's okay. Just along as you didn't tell anyone my secret."

"What secret?"

Hearing the sound of Corina's voice, Renee jerk her head to the right (wacky SFX: zipper zipping up), and saw Zoey, Corina, and Bridgett standing right next her.

"Uhhhhhh, hi."

"Hi", said Zoey, "now what's this about a secret? Come on, you can tell us!"

"Hey, mind your own business, Garfield! If I don't want to tell you, I don't have to."

"But Renee, we're teammates!" protested Corina, "You can trust us!"

"I can't, alright! Look, it's too embarrassing for me to discuss, so just let me go, and forget all about it!"

"Oh, it can't be that embarrassing", said Bridgett, "We've all got our little secrets."

"I wouldn't exactly call Renee's secret little…",said Kikki.

_**Outside the Café**_

"So what was in that box you gave Zoey anyway?" asked Arnold as he and Mark sat down, eating hot dogs and drinking Cokes.

"A little something I ordered online", said Mark, "it's a special collar that comes equipped with a small tracker in the bell. It's usually used to find runaway pets, but I figured I can use it on Zoey and track her every movements."

"Sneaky. I like it. And, changing the topic a bit, but have you noticed something…odd about the people here?"

"You mean the fact that they're all running around screaming like maniacs? I was just about to ask you the same thing."

As the two looked around, they saw exactly what Mark described: people were running around like decapitated chickens, screaming out things that scared them. One man was screaming about snakes surrounding him, one woman was shrieking that rats were biting her, and one man was screaming about eggplants attacking him.

"This is just…disturbing", said Mark, "What's making them act like this?"

"I believe that I am the cause of this chaos, young man."

Hearing the strange voice, Mark and Arnold turned around and saw Boogieman, now twice the height he was earlier and more muscular.

"Uh-huh", said Arnold, "and what, pray tell, are you exactly?"

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. I am Boogieman, a Predicyte in the service of her greatness, Deep Blue. I merely induced hallucinations of whatever they fear the most into them using a special pheromone I secrete. Once their fear hit's a certain point, I drain their life energy, and leave the rest to a special poison in my pheromones."

"You do what?" yelled Mark, "What of monster are you? These are innocent people! And who the hell is Deep Blue? That sounds like something out of Aquaman!"

"You dare speak of Deep Blue in such a manner? Oh, I'm so going to enjoy infecting you!"

Before Mark and Arnold could even react, Boogieman raised his hands up to the level of his shoulders and covered them in a purple mist, just like he did with Renee.

_**The Cyniclon's Dimensional Base**_

Back in their extra dimensional base, the Cyniclon trio, with their master, Deep Blue, via her astral form, watched Boogieman's progress thru a special viewing glass, and couldn't contain their joy.

"This is too rich!" cried Dren, "Sardon, I have to hand it to you, this plan actually worked! I mean, I thought that Boogieman would just screw things up, but now you've proven my wrong!"

"Indeed", replied Sardon, "With the energy he's gathering for Deep Blue, she'll be free in no time."

"_**I'd better Sardon", **_threatened Deep Blue, _**"But right now, there's something that just came into my mind. That boy who was just attacked by Boogieman; who was he?"**_

"What's it matter, boss?" asked Tarb, "He's history now!"

"_**Oh, shut up Tarb! It's just that I have the strangest feeling that I know him from somewhere. It's as though I have some sort of…kinship with him."**_

"Impossible, Deep Blue!" said Dren "You told us all your relatives died a year after you were placed in suspended animation."

"_**Well…that's only half the truth. You might want to listen to what I have to say…"**_

Back in the café, Renee was still fighting against her teammates, refusing to tell them what her secret was.

"C'mon, Renee, fess up!" said Zoey. "What is so embarrassing that you can't tell us?"

"Knock it off, okay?" shouted Renee, "I already told you, if I don't wanna tell you , I don't have to !"

"Yeah, Zoey", said Kikki, "If Renee doesn't wanna talk about her being fat as a little kid, then quit buggin' her! Uh-oh…."

"Kikki, you moron!" shouted Renee, "I told you not to say anything about that!"

"Renee?", asked Corina, "Is-is that true?"

"Yeah, it is, unfortunately."

"So, that's nothing to be ashamed of", said Bridgett, "A lot of stars had problems as children, but they overcame them."

"Shut up Bridgett! You don't know what it was like for me, being made fun of for having an ass that was so big it tore every pair of pants and shorts I had, or having a stomach that kept poking out from my shirt! It was embarrassing as hell, and I didn't want you or anyone to know about it!"

"Sheesh, Renee", said Zoey, "Calm down. It's nothing to get mad over."

"Mad? Oh, I'm far from mad, I'm totally piss…pissed…pissed…."

Suddenly, before Renee, could even finish her sentence, her vision started to blur, then she felt a sharp pain dash through her head, and finally, blacked out and collapsed on the floor.

_**A few minutes later, in the base beneath the café**_

As the others sat outside the med lab, waiting for Renee's results, they couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened to her.

"Do you think it's something serious?" Kikki asked.

"Let's hope not", said Zoey, "But didn't you guys notice that Renee was a little sweaty when she yelled at us?"

"Come to think of it, yeah", said Corina, "and her eyes were red, too."

"And her skin was kind of clammy", said Bridgett.

Just then, Welsey came out, carrying the results of Renee's test, and from the look on his face, it wasn't good.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" asked Corina.

"Not good", said Wesley, "Renee's been infected by a rare type of poison. I'm guessing it was from that Predicyte that attacked her earlier. And unless, we find an antidote soon…Renee and anyone else who was infected will die!"


	21. Episode 7: Grip of Fear, act 3

"DIE?" screamed Zoey.

"'Fraid so", replied Wesley, "Unless an antidote is found within the next seven hours, Renee won't make it."

"Wait, I just thought of something!" said Bridgett, "You know how the antidotes to snake venom is made with the same venom it fights?"

"No, but go on", said Kikki.

"I figure that maybe if we can get a sample of that poison the Cyniclon sprayed on Renee, we might be able to save her."

"Than why are we here sitting on our asses?" said Zoey, "Let's head out and find that creep!"

"Er, you guys go ahead", said Corina, "I'm not feeling so good."

"Okay, Corina, you can sit this one out. Maybe you can keep Renee company."

"Oh, I intend to do just that."

Back in the park, Mark and Arnold were beginning to feel the effects of Boogieman's powers. As Mark looked around to see if Boogieman was still there, he saw a hooded figure, all cloaked in white, like some grim specter.

"Excuse me, sir", Mark asked, "but have you seen some big black monster come by here?"

"Sorry, Mark. There's no one here but you and I."

"…How do you know who I am?"

"Simple, Mark. I'm your past life. You know; the one you can't remember? The one with your real parents?"

"Hey, knock that off! It's not funny!"

"The truth is never funny, dear boy! I represent your past, and it's nothing! Know what that means? It means you don't exist! How can you have a future if you don't have a past?"

"Stop it! Please, stop!"

All around him, Mark could hear the figure laughing at his pain, mocking him for his amnesia regarding his life before his stay at the orphanage. All his life, Mark desperately wanted to find out who he was, but all clues led to nowhere. And now, some monster was taunting him with this, reveling in his sorrow.

Arnold on the other hand…well, his fear wasn't exactly a serious one. All around him, Arnold saw the one thing that frightened him to the marrow of his bones: Clowns. Clowns, dressed in funny outfits, with big shoes and red noses; Clowns, with their grease paint smiles, laughing at his fear.

"Stay the hell away from me!" screamed Arnold, "Go on, beat it, you multicolored freak shows!"

Desperate to escape, Arnold ran for dear life, but his effort was in vain; the clowns followed him, their seltzer bottles aimed to fire, their mallets poised to hit…and all Arnold could do was scream.

Later, after transforming into their Mew Mew forms, Zoey, Kikki, and Bridgett headed to where the screams were, and saw the terror that Boogieman unleashed.

"Hmmm, either Boogieman's been here", said Kikki, "or else everyone just saw the latest _Twilight _movie."

"What's wrong with _Twilight_?" asked Bridgett, "I kinda like the series."

"Oh, so you think vampires sparkle when exposed to sunlight, look girly , and are albinos?"

"No, because there's no such things as vampires."

"How do you know? You ever see one?"

"How can I see something that DOESN'T exist?"

"Oh my god will you two please shut up?" screamed Zoey, "Renee's could be dying, and you're arguing about some stupid movie! Who knows what's happening to Renee while you two are…"

"Hey, Zoey, I think those two guys over there need our help" interrupted Kikki as she pointed to a nearby bench. And when Zoey looked in that direction, what she saw sent an icy chill down her spine.

"Oh my god…THAT'S MARK!"

"Wow, that's Mark? He's hot!" (Wacky SFX: sizzle)

"SHUT UP, KIKKI!"

Back in the lair, Corina sat next to Renee, saddened that her idol was in this state.

"Renee", Corina chirped, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I don't feel any different that I did about you. I don't care if you were a little pudgy as a child. Hell, I don't care if you were fat enough to be a planet and couldn't move; all that matters is that I think you're the bravest person I know. I've seen you fight off more villains than I can count, and I've always admired you for that. But now, seeing you like this…Please don't die, Renee! I'm begging you! We need you right now! Just fight whatever's inside you! Please!"

And as Corina started to cry like there was no tomorrow, Renee slowly opened her eyes, and muttered, "Hey, quit your whining and get ready."

"You're…okay?"

"I guess. Don't exactly know what happened, but I suppose it's another power of mine. Now c'mon, our teammates need us."

"Right-o!"

And in the park, Zoey was standing over Mark's body, watching him twitch in agony, and felt horrified at seeing this.

"Hey, Zoey?" asked Kikki, looking at her leader's vacant expression, "Are you okay? Yoo-hoo, Zoey! Zoey, Zoey, Zoey! Zoey,Zoey,Zoey,Zoey,Zoey,Zoey,Zoey,Zoey…"

"Kikki, kindly shut your yapper before I put you in a full Nelson!"

But as soon as Zoey finished her threat, Boogieman's purple mist surrounded the three Mew Mews, sending them falling to the ground.

"These are the great Mew Mews my masters told me about?" Boogieman boasted, "Why, they're no more powerful than a newborn infant! I bet they couldn't even beat a troop of Girl Scouts!"

"Hey, I'll have you know I was a Girl Scout for two years!" said Zoey before falling back down. (Wacky SFX: Wheeeeewwwww, splat!)

Meanwhile, across the park, Renee and Corina were searching for Boogieman and the other Mew Mews.

"Hey, Renee", said Corina, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, kiddo."

"All those things I said back in the base…did you hear any of that?"

"Why wouldn't I? What you said really gave me the confidence boost I needed then, and you were right, I shouldn't care if others know about my past."

"You mean it?"

"Totally."

"Great, because I also wanted to tell you…."

"Look, there're the others!"

As Renee ran off to their fallen friends, Corina thought to herself, "Damn, so close…"

Meanwhile, the others were starting to feel the effects of Boogieman's pheromones. Zoey found herself in a dark area, and began to hear voices coming from.

"_Freak!"_ shouted one voice.

"_Hey Tom, where's Jerry?"_ yelled another voice.

"_Wanna buy some shoes?" _asked a third voice.

"Sh-shut up!" yelled Zoey, fighting back her tears, "I'm not a freak! I'm still the same girl I've always been!"

"_Yeah right! Go chase a bird why dontcha?"_

"Please! Leave me alone!"

Meanwhile, Bridgett found herself in front of a gigantic blackboard with a large numerical sequence in front of her. Normally, Bridgett could figure out what the problem was with ease, but now…she couldn't even tell what was in front of her.

"Oh no", thought Bridgett, "It's every math lover's nightmare; a problem they can't solve!"

And in Kikki's nightmare, the monkey girl found herself in a kitchen sitting at a table with a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Well, since nobody else is here", said Kikki, "I guess one wouldn't hurt…"

But before Kikki could lift her fork, the pancakes suddenly sprouted fangs and growled, then leapt at Kikki's face.

"Oh no! Man eating Pancakes!"

_(Fast forward scene) With her super speed, Kikki ran around the table, hoping to loose the pancakes, but they just kept following her. _

"This is too good to be true!" Boogieman proclaimed, pointing to the sky, "Deep Blue's greatest enemies are powerless against my poison, and in mere minutes, they will be nothing but burned out husks, along with the rest of this vile city!"

"Okay, the smog, I admit, is a bit of a tourism killer…"

Hearing the familiar voice, Boogieman turned around and saw Renee, in perfect health, standing just a few feet away from him.

"…but it's the only home we've got."

"Y-you? But you're supposed to be…I mean, Sardon said my poison…!"

"Well, Sardon made a mistake! And so did you when you messed with the Mew Mews!"

Before Boogieman could attempt to spray Renee with another poison mist, Renee leapt towards him, and slammed him right in the face. The punch itself was so powerful, it actually sent Boogieman spinning. (Wacky SFX: KABOOM! Gears winding)

"I call foul!" screamed Boogieman, "I wasn't prepared!"

"Oh suck it up! Besides, how is it any different than when you ambushed me?"

"That was different! I was doing my job!"

"Blah, blah, blah. You know, even though you're bigger than the last time I saw you, you sure as hell aren't faster."

And as Renee spoke, she extended her claws , then leapt in the air, and slashed Boogieman across the face. Then to Renee's astonishment, Boogieman's scars began to take on a strange purple glow, followed by his whole body. And then he exploded in a big purple mist.

"Okay, you all saw that too, right?" Renee asked the audience.

"Renee, you did it!" cried Corina with joy as she flew down from the sky, and hugged Renee. "I knew you could!"

"Thanks, shorty. But what's with the mist?"

"Got me. The writers never tell me anything."

And as the purple mist surrounded the park, everyone under Boogieman's spell suddenly stopped screaming and running around. Even the other Mew Mews felt the effects.

"Renee?" asked Zoey, "Corina? What's going…?"

"We'll explain later", said Renee, "Right now, let's get out of here before everyone sees us."

But as the Mew Mew's ran off, they didn't see Mark and Arnold staring at them as they ran off.

"So," asked Mark, "Now do you believe me?"

"Oh yeah, kid", said Arnold, "oh yeah."

_**Café Mew Mew, a few minutes later**_

At the café, Renee and Corina told everyone about Renee creamed Boogieman, and caused him to explode.

"Aw dammit!" said Zoey, "And we had to miss it because we were being poisoned!"

"On the plus side" said Bridgett, "at least everyone's cured of the poison. I guess my plan worked, though not in the way I intended."

"Or that I'd survive thanks to some healing power I have?" said Renee.

"Hey, Renee", said Corina, "I was wondering…can we…I don't know, see what you at least looked like as a kid sometime?"

"Why wait? Here you go."

Reaching into her uniform, Renee pulled out her wallet, then reached into her wallet, and pulled out a picture of herself from ten years ago. Eager to see what their teammate looked like back then, the others huddled around it, and were shocked at what they saw: It looked like a miniature Renee, but with a bulging stomach that pushed her shirt up over her navel, meaty arms and legs, swollen cheeks, and a massive rear. It was almost hard to believe that this same girl grew up to be a famous movie star.

"Wow", said Kikki, "you were…pretty big as a kid."

"I'll say", said Zoey.

"Can I get a copy of this?" asked Corina.

"Why, so you can have a reminder of how fat YOU are?" snickered Kikki.

"That's it, come here you little troglodyte!"

Amidst Corina chasing Kikki around the café, and Zoey and Bridgett trying to stop them, Renee thought to herself, "I wonder…what are the Cyniclons planning next?"

_**Back in the Cyniclons' base**_

"_**I CAN"T BELIEVE WE LOST AGAIN!" **_shrieked Deep Blue, _**"AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE I LET YOU TALK ME INTO USING THAT WORTHLESS PREDICYTE!"**_

"M-my sincerest apologies, mistress", groveled Sardon, "But I-I thought it would work, honest!"

"_**Well, thanks to you incompetence, those damned girls beat us again, and prevented me from awakening! What have you to say to that?"**_

"Oh, rest assured, revered mistress", said Dren in a sly tone, "I've already thought of a way to make up for Sardon's poor plan."

"And what, may I boldly ask, is that?" asked Sardon.

"Simple. Over the course of our battles, I've made note that the Mew Mews out number us two to three. Because that's the cause of our failures, I decided to seek out potential allies for us in our war against them. And wouldn't you know it, one of my spy orbs found someone else with a grudge against the Mew Mews on my first night out!"

"_**Well, don't keep me in suspense, who is it?"**_

"Patience, mistress", said Dren as he pulled out a small glass orb from his pocket, "and watch…"

_**Somewhere outside the city limits**_

On the forest road leading to the city limits of Los Angeles stood a man in a blue trench coat and fedora, hitchhiking his way to the city, until a small lime green car stopped.

"Need a lift, buddy?" asked the man driving the car.

"Actually, yeah" answered the young man, "See, I'm meeting someone in LA, and I need a ride."

"Then hop on in stranger. I'm headed there, too."

Once inside the car, the young man sat down in his seat, and the two drove off to the city.

"So, what's your name, pal?"

"Aaron."

"Nice to meet you, Aaron. I'm Schneider. So what're you headed to Los Angeles for?"

"Like I said, I'm meeting someone there for a…business deal we have."

"I see. Say, you hungry?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Great. So what do you want?"

"YOU!"

And before Schneider could ask, his passenger lunged on him and, after an hour, there were only a pile of bones, and blood on the driver's seat. And as the young man threw the last of the bones in the backseat, he took off his fedora, revealing the face of Dr. Aaron Webb, or as he renamed himself, Arachnion.

"You girls better watch out", Aaron thought as he drove off his stolen car, "because this time…I'm not alone!"

_**(End Credits)**_


	22. Episode 8: Inside Info, act 1

_**Somewhere in a small neighborhood**_

In the heart of LA, there lay a small neighborhood, with a local butcher shop. It was usually closed by nightfall, but tonight, it was broken into by the monster known as Arachnion. Arachnion had used a special venom in his fangs to paralyze the owner, and was currently gorging himself on one of the dead cows in the freezer, when Dren appeared behind him.

"Sorry for the intrusion", said Dren. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Nah, I was done here anyway. So, why do you and your boss want my help in defeating the Mew Mews? It's not like I had any luck defeating them."

"I know, I heard you mutter it to yourself when my spy orbs followed you. Deep Blue wants your help because she knows that you have suffered the same humiliation we have endured three times already. With your help, we will have finally slain those brats and go on to finding an energy source to restore Deep Blue from her sleep."

"Sounds fine and dandy, but how are we going to do that? They're not exactly the Cosby Kids; Zoey and Renee are super strong, Corina can fly and has a sonic scream, Kikki moves incredibly fast, and Bridgett can control water."

"Then listen…and learn…."

_**(Theme Song)**_

_**The Hanson house, the following afternoon**_

Inside her room, Zoey Hanson sat on her bed, reading one of her comics, when she heard an explosion come from the basement.

"Please, God", she thought, "tell me Dad's not trying to become a superhero again."

"Zoey!" cried Sara, Zoey's mother, "Get the fire extinguisher! Your dad's blown up the basement again!"

"…I hate my life."

One fire extinguishing later, Sara began to scream at her husband for blowing up the basement for the eighteenth time.

"Dammit, Yancy!" screamed Sara, "How many time have I told you not to try to become a real life Dr. Manhattan? It's time like this I wish I never let you see _Watchmen_!"

"For your information, Miss Shrieky , it's not Dr. Manhattan I'm trying to copy, it's Dr. Solar, Man of the Atom! He's easier to copy! Somebody's gotta stop these monsters that keep showing up and terrorizing people!"

The minute Zoey heard this, a chill went down her spine, and she couldn't help but ask, "Monsters? What monsters?"

"You mean you don't know? There've been reports of monster sightings in the city for the past few months. They usually appear and cause massive destruction, but then vanish as if they weren't there. I'm hoping that the right frequency and level of radiation will give me the same as Solar, I can hunt down these monsters and find out where they're going!"

"Yancy", sighed Sara, "please tell me you're making this up."

"You wish! Luckily I have a back up plan for in case the radiation didn't work! Zoey, get me some blue prints, I'm drawing up plans for a real working Iron Man armor! Zoey?"

"Zoey left, Yancy. She said something about meeting some friends at the café she works at. You know Yancy, I can't but feel Zoey's hiding something from us."

"Oh it's probably nothing, dear. Now can you please get those blueprints for me?"

_**The Bucksworth Mansion**_

"Okay, one, two, one, two…"

Inside her mansion's dance studio, Corina was practicing her ballet moves, with her dog Mickey watching her. Just then, one of Corina's butlers came in.

"Ms. Corina?"

"Yes, Edwin?"

"Your parents called. They informed me to tell you that…"

"…They're going to be late for dinner again, aren't they?"

"Yes. Sorry, miss."

"It's alright. You may leave."

After Edwin left, Corina just fell to the floor and sat in front of the mirror wall, sulking at her troubles. Mickey then came up to her, and started to lick her face.

"Thanks, boy."

Then, something in the mirror caught Corina's eye. Standing up, Corina looked down at her backside, put her hand on it, and thought to herself, "Maybe Kikki's right about me putting on weight. My leotard is kind of giving me a wedgie."

"Corina, why are you staring at your butt?"

Hearing the sound of someone else's voice startled Corina so much that she actually leapt up in the air and clung to the ceiling (Wacky SFX: bullet firing). When she looked down, she saw Zoey standing there.

"NEVER! DO! THAT! AGAIN!"

"Sorry, but this is an emergency! We need to get the others and head to Café Mew Mew!"

"Why? Is it that important?"

"Fuck yeah, it's important! Now get dressed, we've gotta call the others.

_**The Cyniclons' home base**_

Elsewhere, in the Cyniclon's base, Dren had brought Arachnion to meet his fellow aliens, and their master, Deep Blue.

"This is the guy?" yelled Tarb. "He doesn't look so tough!"

"I must agree with our young friend", said Sardon, "When you showed him to us on your spy orb, I thought he would be more…intimating."

"Yeah, well when Dren told me about you two, I thought you'd be great allies", said Arachnion. "Instead I see a pompous ass and a moron."

"Really?" asked Tarb, "Where do you see them?"

"Oh, Tarb, Tarb, Tarb", muttered Sardon as he shook his head.

"I admit, he doesn't seem like he's worth our time", said Dren, "but when he uses his powers, he's quite the nightmare."

"You can say that again", said Arachnion. "Now where's this Deep Blue lady you spoke of."

"_**Right here."**_

From out of nowhere, Deep Blue's astral form appeared in front of the four villains, and instantly, the Cyniclon Trio bowed down their knees.

"_**Rise, my warriors. So, you're Arachnion, are you? I must say, you're not my idea of an ally."**_

"And you're not my idea of an evil entity. What's with the magic show?"

"_**Forgive me for not appearing my physical body. It's currently trapped in a special tomb that the ancestors of the Cyniclon race placed me in after I attempted to dominate your planet. Overtime, I learned how to send my astral form anywhere I wish, and that even this form, I retain my powers. I came to this world to reclaim it after your people began to corrupt it's soil, air, and water."**_

"Ohhhhh, an alien environmentalist, how original."

"_**Right, like there isn't someone ELSE with spider powers. Now what's your plan to destroy the Mew Mews."**_

"Dren and I worked out a little something. But we'll need the help of Sardon and Tarb."

_**Café Mew Mew**_

Once inside Café Mew Mew, Zoey told her teammates what her father had said to her, and why she called the meeting.

"Wait, why do you have a nuclear reactor in your basement?" asked Renee.

"And wouldn't it take decades to develop the technology to build an Iron Man suit?" asked Bridgett.

"Dad thinks that enough exposure to radiation will give him superpowers", said Zoey, "But all it's done is make my pee turn orange and glow in the dark."

"Fascinating", said Elliot, "but who's been making these reports?"

"I've got a good idea who", said Renee. "None other than ace reporter for a smear rag, Arnold Ackerman. I've known Arnold since I was eight, he'll do anything for a story…except lie and commit murder."

"Was he that guy Mark was hanging out with last episode?" asked Kikki.

"Yes, yes he was", said Zoey, "OH CRAP! What if they saw us as Mew Mews?"

"Uh-oh!" said Corina, "That could jeopardize our secret!"

"Hopefully this teaches you girls about being more stealthy", said Elliot.

"You're not helping, Elliot", said Wesley.

"Hey, don't blame me when the girls get arrested by the government."

"But WE'LL get arrested, too, you know. We activated their powers, so we'll be held responsible."

"….Girls, you have to kill Mark and Arnold."

Girls: "HELL NO!"

"Oh come on! How else are we going to ensure your powers stay secret?"

"Hey, we're supposed to be superheroes!" said Corina, "Last I checked, superheroes don't kill innocent people!"

"Fine, you guys come up with an idea, I'll be watching _Smallville._"

Walking into his office, Elliot turned on his TV, and what everyone heard in the next few minutes shocked everyone:

"_Tonight on Channel Nine Action News! We have an exclusive interview with someone who claims to have info on the creature sightings that have been happening around the city for the past few months! Join our camera crew, and journalist Arnold Ackerman, as they talk with this mysterious man, and get the answers we're looking for! It's all live, tonight at seven!"_

"….So, you girls wanna reconsider my murder plan?"


	23. Episode 8: Inside Info, act 2

"Okay, that was…weird", said Zoey, "And here I am thinking guys like that AVOIDED publicity."

"What's stranger still", remarked Renee, "is that they mentioned Arnold. Why would they need a tabloid writer if they have a news crew there?"

"That's the mystery", said Elliot. "Girls, I think you know what needs to be done."

Girls: "WE'RE NOT KILLING THEM!"

"That's not what I meant. You need to find out who this person is, and how they came across this information. Then if possible, give him or her enough brain damage to rid them of their memory."

"Yeah, we'll consider it", said Renee. "Oh crap, I forgot. I have a photo shoot to do tonight."

"Can you cancel?" asked Wesley.

"I guess, but Monica's gonna be pissed."

"Is she your manager?" asked Corina.

"Yes. But she's also my mother, and she'd want to know where I'll be tonight. Any suggestions?"

Meanwhile, back at the Channel Ten news station, Arnold was preparing to go out to interview the mystery man about the aliens…and with him was Mark.

"So, kid, you ready for this assignment?" asked Arnold.

"Sure", said Mark in an unsure tone.

"You still thinking about Zoey, huh?"

"Why shouldn't I? She's hiding something from me, and I think that this might have a connection to it."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then I made an idiot of myself. Now, let's go…we've got a guy to interview."

_**Café Mew Mew**_

Once the girls told their parents they'd be out for the night, they prepared to head of in the Mewbile.

"Alright, girls", said Wesley, "Elliot and I'll be watching everything that happens thru the monitors. Just make sure no one sees you."

"Oh, Wesley", said Corina, "If we could be avoided getting seen in the first seven episodes, what could happen that'd reveal us to the world?"

"Still, just be careful. If it's a trap by the Cyniclons, we don't want you getting hurt."

"Yeah", said Elliot, "And if you get killed, I can just replace you."

"Oh, that's very comforting", said Zoey.

"Just shut up and drive to wherever that interview's taking place."

After getting into the Mewbile, the girls each had a different thought as to what would happen that night.

Zoey: "Sure hope Mark doesn't find out about this. I don't want him thinking I'm a freak."

Corina: "If word gets out about this, I'll never be able to show my face in public again!"

Bridgett: "Guess there's no turning back now. I wonder who's behind all this?"

Kikki: "Did I set the Tivo to record _the Fairly OddParents_?"

Renee: "Hated to lie to Monica, but I couldn't let a photo shoot endanger our secret. Still…."

_**Some abandoned warehouse**_

Inside an abandoned warehouse, Arachnion and the Cyniclon Trio talked amongst themselves, going over their plan once more.

"So, we're agreed, then?" asked Arachnion. "Once we capture that news crew, you'll tell everyone your demands?"

"Agreed", said Dren. "And should those meddlesome Mew Mews show up, we'll handle them."

"Dren, you say that every time, and yet we never win", said Sardon.

"Yeah!" said Tarb, "Why is that?"

"Because we're typical cartoon bad guys!" said Dren, "We're not supposed to give up or learn our lesson! Look at Elmer Fudd, Skeletor, and Dr. Robotnik! None of THEM gave up! And neither shall we!" (Wacky SFX: Music from _Glory_).

"Point well taken", said Sardon.

But as soon as Dren was done with his speech, a large spider came walking in, and crawled up Arachnion's shoulder, and moved in next to his ear, as if it were saying something.

"Good work, my little one.", Arachnion said. "Charlotte says that she saw the news van coming around. It'll be here in less than an hour."

"Good!" said Dren, "That leaves us with plenty of time to set our trap!"

Meanwhile, in the Mewbile, the girls were tracking the news van's movements via a special tracer locked onto the engine of the van.

"Hey, that's funny", said Corina, "the route the van's taking looks familiar."

"Now that you mention it", said Zoey, "It's kind of like we've been that way before…"

"Guys", said Bridgett, "Isn't that the warehouse pier where we first fought the Cyniclons?"

Hearing these words suddenly sent chills down the Mew Mews' spines, as they remembered their first battle with the Cyniclons, and how they were almost killed, had it not been for some clever fighting.

"So Dren and his goons ARE behind this!" said Zoey. "Don't they ever learn?"

"Hold on", said Renee, "Maybe they're not alone on this one. This is just a thought, but who else knows we exist, and could use this information to attack us?"

"Dr. Victorian?" asked Kikki, "Nah, she's not that smart."

"It's not Moriarty", said Corina, "He's still in prison."

"So that leaves…." said Zoey.

"ARACHNION!" screamed the girls in unison, remembering the monstrous Dr. Aaron Webb, and how he almost had them for dinner…literally.

"Well, we knew he was gonna come back sometime this season", said Kikki.

But as the girls rushed to save the news crew, Arnold, Mark, and the news crew had already arrived at the warehouse, unaware of what they were stepping into.

"Here we are!" said Arnold. "But why would our guest wanna meet us here?"

"Maybe he's homeless", said Mark, "and this is where he lives."

"I suppose, seeing as how it's abandoned and everything. Hey, you guys ready?"

"Ready, Mr. Ackerman!' said the cameraman.

"Okay, then, here we go!"

Without so much as an afterthought, the crew went into the warehouse, where they were shocked to see so many spider webs covering the place.

"Wow, this is…really creepy", said Arnold.

"No kidding." said Mark. "I feel like I'm about to enter the Twilight Zone."

"No turning back now, so let's get this over with."

"Excuse me, but are you the news crew I've been expecting?"

Hearing the voice, the crew turned around and saw Aaron Webb standing behind them, looking at them eerily .

"Uhhhhhhh, sure." said Arnold. "And you are?"

"My name is Aaron Webb. I'm the one who phoned the station."

"That was you? Well, alrighty then. You have information regarding the monster sightings?

"Sure, but before we proceed, have you eaten anything in the last few hours."

"None of us have", said Mark, "why?"

"Because I have it when my food is already full."

Before anyone could even ask "What?", Aaron opened his mouth fired huge quantities of webbing at the news crew, covering them in the silky slime.

"Hey, what's going on?" screamed Mark.

"Is this some kind of joke buddy?" asked Arnold.

"No joke", said Aaron, "But before I quench my hunger, I'll do what I promised, and give you the information you need. That's your cue, guys!"

Following Arachnion's command, Dren, Sardon, and Tarb appeared above the ensnared news team, looking down with glee.

"This is it?" asked Dren, "those two guys Boogieman took down last episode, some cameraman and some guy with a microphone on a stick? Lame!"

"Are you…aliens?" asked Mark, shocked at what was going on.

"Quite observant, aren't you? Yes, we're what you'd call aliens, but our species name is Cyniclon. See, our people were the ORIGINAL inhabitants of your pathetic world, until your kind drove us off with pollution and arrogance! Because of you humans, we had to live on a world devoid of natural resources, and suffer hellish climates! Our leader, Deep Blue, tried to reclaim Earth for our people, but was stopped by our selfish ancestors, who thought little of their own people, and placed her in suspended animation. Since then, my fellow Cyniclons here, and I have been searching for a suitable energy source to revive her, so she can begin what was started millennia ago."

"….I'm not buying any of this", said Arnold, "If you're the ones behind the monsters, then why haven't you taken over the Earth yet?"

"Okay, first off, they're not monsters, they're called Predicytes, and we haven't taken over the Earth because of a group of super powered girls who always foul up our schemes!"

"Right, girls with superpowers. I'll believe it when I see it."

Just then, the right wall of the warehouse was torn open by a pair of claws, and as the wall ripped open, the light of the moon revealed five feminine figures standing in the hole…and Mark recognized the center figure, despite the cat ears and tail.

"ZOEY?"

"MARK?" Zoey yelled, "You're already here?"

"Never mind that! Why are you dressed like that?"

"Uhhhh, I can explain, heehee?"

"What'd I tell you?" asked Dren sarcastically.

"Alright, I believe you", said Arnold.


	24. Episode 8: Inside Info, act 3

"So let me get this straight…", said Mark, "That coma you girls were put in was actually activating your mutant powers, and you've been secretly fighting super villains for the past few months, and the café waitress thing was just a cover?"

"Pretty much", said Zoey.

"And these three guys are your archenemies?"

"Actually, our archenemy is their leader, Deep Blue", said Corina, "but we haven't fought her yet."

"Okay, that explains the costumes, and the animal parts, but why a café?"

"Because our boss, Elliot, is a sadistic little parasite who likes working us nonstop", said Renee.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt", said Dren, "But we've been floating here for eight minutes now, and I'm starting to go out of my mind from sheer boredom! Are you going to let us destroy you, or not?"

"Listen, green hair!" shouted Zoey, "You let these people go right now! They're innocent in all of this!"

"No human is EVER innocent.", said Sardon. "Your history should teach you that."

"Blah, blah, blah", said Kikki, moving her fingers and thumb like a mouth, "Admit it, you guys are just sore losers!"

"I'll sore you!" screamed Tarb, who then fired an energy orb at Kikki. Kikki dodged it in time, narrowly escaping a small explosion.

"Okay then", muttered Renee, "Talking time is over then."

"Clearly", said Bridgett.

"You three take the other four!" said Arachnion, "the monkey's mine…."

While the other Mew Mews and the Cyniclon Trio scattered along the warehouse, Arachnion approached Kikki with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Hello, Kikki…or do you prefer Madeline Greer?"

"I prefer staying alive. Is that an option?"

"…No."

But as Arachnion opened his mouth to consume Kikki with, Kikki kicked him in the shin at super speed and ran off. (Wacky SFX: cowbell, Vroom!)

"Goddammit! I hate to chase after my food."

While Arachnion chased after Kikki, Dren flew at Renee, firing energy balls at her.

"Hey, keep firing, Dren", said Renee, who was dodging every orb thrown, "You're giving me a great workout!"

"Stop enjoying this!" yelled Dren. "I'm trying to kill, for the sake of our gods!"

"Oh, by the way, your shoe's untied."

"Huh."

Landing down, Dren looked down at his feet and saw nothing wrong with his boots.

"I don't see anything wrong with my shoe…"

"Psych!"

Before Dren knew what happened, Renee punched him in the nose, and sent him reeling (Wacky SFX: KERBLAM! Whirl-whirl-whirl!). The punch had also caused Dren to get nose bleed, his purple alien blood falling like rain.

"ARRRRRGH! You bitch!"

"Aw, suck it up!"

Meanwhile, Zoey and Sardon were reaching the climax of their fight, with the latter telekinetically hurling objects at the former, when Sardon paused to recharge.

"Tired? Already?" asked Zoey.

"Hey, just because I'm alien, doesn't mean I'm physically perfect! Do you know how much energy it takes to perform a telekinetic feat like that?"

"No, but you wanna know what's funny about this situation?"

"What?"

"This!"

_(Fast Forward scene) grabbing the top of the pile of tires next to her, Zoey began to throw them on Sardon, like this were a game of ring toss. _

"_Hey, what…?" yelled Sardon._

"_S'matter, Sardy?" asked Zoey, "never played ring toss before?"_

_As Sardon collapsed to the ground, Zoey ran behind him, and kicked him, sending him rolling into a wall. (Wacky SFX: motorcycle running, bowling pins collapsing)._

And as for Corina, Bridgett, and Tarb, Tarb had the two Mew Mews cornered, with an energy orb in his hand, ready to blow them up.

"Any last words before you're blown to what you call heaven?" asked Tarb.

"Just three:", said Corina, "Cover. Your. Ears."

"Huh?"

Before Tarb could respond, Corina unleashed a sonic scream on the little alien, disrupting his orb, and sending him to the ground.

"Aw, poor little Tarb", said Bridgett, "Want some water?"

Bridgett then commanded a small water spout to come up from the floor, and sent Tarb to the ceiling. (Wacky SFX: Rocket blast, SPLAT!)

"Wow", said Corina, "This guy gives Kikki trouble? He's too easy!"

And speaking of the youngest Mew Mew, Kikki was still running from Arachnion, who still wanted to eat her.

"Run all you like, little one!" yelled Arachnion, "You can't escape from me!"

"I can try!" said Kikki. As Kikki ran towards Arachnion's webs, she suddenly got an idea and leapt into them.

"Dammit!" yelled Arachnion, "Where is she?"

"Here I am!" said Kikki as she popped up right next to him.

_(Fast Forward scene) (Wacky SFX: Banjo music) Seeing this as his opportunity to catch his dinner, Arachnion lunged at Kikki, only to have her dodge him. Kikki then popped up behind him and gave a sarcastic wave, while Arachnion ran towards her._

_Arachnion: "Hold still, you mutant monkey!"_

_Kikki: "No way, Jose!"_

_Kikki then ducked again and appeared above Arachnion, blowing a raspberry at him._

_Arachnion: "Get down from there so I can eat you!"_

_Kikki: Nah-nah-nah!_

_Kikki then popped up behind Arachnion with a large mallet behind her, and clobbered him on the head, causing him to fall unconscious._

_Kikki: "Nighty Night!"_

Soon, each Cyniclon had recovered from his respective defeat, and were ready to really show the Mew Mews who was boss.

"Alright, no more games!" said Dren, "You girls have had it! Now we're gonna…hey what are we gonna do?"

"That's a good question", said Sardon. "I didn't come ready with a back up plan for this case."

"I did!" said Tarb, who pulled out a small bomb.

"Brilliant, Tarb!" said Dren, "We'll beat them yet!"

"Oh, getting killed by a bomb", said Renee, "like THAT'S never happened before to a superhero team."

"Yeah!" said Tarb, "And if this one doesn't work, I've got spares, each of which I already lit before this fight started, in this crate!"

Dren and Sardon: "TARB, YOU IDIOT!"

Then, Tarb's bombs suddenly exploded, sending the Cyniclon Trio hurling thru the roof, and flying off into the sky.

"Great going, Tarb!" said Dren, "Not only did you ruin everything, but those girls got away again!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" said Tarb, "I didn't see this happening!"

"Oh shut up, Tarb" said Sardon.

Back at the warehouse, the girls were busy freeing the captives, and saying their goodbyes.

"Well, I guess the cat's outta the bag now, huh?" asked Zoey.

"I guess", said Mark. "So what now?"

"Can you keep this a secret, please? It's important that nobody find out about this."

"It's too late for that kid!" said Arnold.

"Huh?"

"You heard me! The camera's got everything on tape! Sorry to say, but I guess your cover's blown!"

Mew Mews: "WHAT?"

It was true; all across the nation, the fight had been scene by everyone, including the girl's parents and guardians, who were awestruck at what they saw.

"Well isn't this great?" said Yancy Hanson, "My daughter gets superpowers, and all I get is radiation burns!"

"On the plus side, she looks cute!" said Sara Hanson.

"Is that Corina?" asked Justin Bucksworth.

"Wow, she looks good in blue", said Helen Bucksworth, "but the wings are a bit much…"

"OY!" said Celine and Hiram Verdant.

"Man, I must be super wasted" said Jojo Benjamin, "For a minute, it looks like my niece is part monkey."

"Oh. My. God", said Monica, who was shocked by her daughter's appearance.

The Mew Mews had gotten out of tight spots before; but how were they going to escape this one?


	25. Episode 9: Fame, act 1

"_Good morning, America! This is HERO WATCH, your news for all things superheroes! I'm your host, Debra Dirk! It's been one week since the debut of the new super team, the Mew Mews, and already these girls are taking the nation by storm! Here's what people had to say":_

_Woman: "Oh my god, they're just so cute! My daughter loves them, and I can't blame her!"_

_Man: "At least they're not turtles…"_

_Girl: "I Love the MEW MEWS!"_

"_There you have it! These girls are bigger than the Beatles! But let's hope they don't end up breaking up the same way …When we come back, more info on the sightings of the armored vigilante in Center City, and an exclusive on the Mew Mews! This and more coming up on HERO WATCH!"_

**(Theme Song)**

_**Zoey's High School**_

Things had not been going great for Zoey Hanson since the existence of the Mew Mews was revealed to the world: everywhere she went, people either stared at her or pursued her for an autograph. And this was only the day after the news footage was released. All day, both students and teachers at her school had been hassling her about her powers, and unknowingly embarrassed her, making her wish school would end early.

"Why me?" sighed Zoey as she closed her locker and raised her backpack, "Nobody was supposed to know we were exist, and we blew it by getting caught on camera. How come publicity worked for the Fantastic Four and it's a bitch for us?"

"Hi Zoey."

Hearing the voices behind her, Zoey panicked and caused her cat ears and tail to pop out (Wacky SFX: BOINK! Fire alarm). When she turned around, she saw her friends Megan and Mimi standing in front of her.

"Oh, it's you two", Zoey said, gasping for breath.

"Sorry about that", said Mimi, "So, is this going to happen every time you get startled?"

"Sadly, yes. Elliot says this is a side effect of my powers, so it'll take some getting use to."

'If we can overlook your glowing urine, we can ignore this…provided you don't like your crotch, or eat dead rodents", said Megan.

"Oh, I don't do any of those, but I suddenly like fish now."

"That's…nice. But how's Mark handling this?"

"I…don't know. I really don't know. He hasn't spoken to me for three days, and I'm worried that he hates me now. I DID lie to him."

"But it was to protect your secret. Maybe he understands."

"Maybe…."

_**Elsewhere, in the city**_

As Zoey pondered over her love life, Corina was trying to go back to a normal life. Mission not accomplished. Like Zoey, Corina's life was being unraveled by the immense publicity the team was generating. Both her classmates at her school and her ballet academy simply wouldn't stop talking to or about her. So, just to get away from it all by walking home. But as she walked by a magazine stand, she saw an issue of _Seventeen _that had a picture of the Mew Mews on it, with a title that blared _"Move over, Spice Girls! Meet the new Fab Female Five!"_

"Oh, dear god", said Corina as she saw the cover. And that's when the stand owner saw her.

"Hey I know you!" he screamed. "You're that blue Mew Mew! Hey, everyone, one of the Mew Mews is at my stand!"

"Please, sir, keep it down! I don't want people to notice me!"

But Corina's pleas fell upon deaf ears, and in the next few seconds, she was surrounded by jabbering people, asking about her or saying how much their kids loved her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this", thought Corina as she unleashed a sonic scream on the crowd, and then ran back home. And as she ran, she unknowingly bumped right into Kikki, who was walking from the store. (Wacky SFX: WHOMP!)

"Hey, watch where you're…Oh hi, Corina!"

"(grumble) Hello, Kikki. How are you?"

"Oh fine! Everybody at my school's talking about us! Isn't that awesome?"

"Are you brain dead?…on second thought, don't answer that. Kikki, this is a terrible thing!"

"Why?"

"WHY? Because now people are ambushing us, and asking us stupid questions! This is exactly why Elliot wanted us to be a secret!"

"Aw, what's the worst that could happen?"

_**Back in the Cyniclon's headquarters**_

"_**YOU IDIOTS! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?"**_

For the past week, Deep Blue had been watching every newscast concerning her enemies, and was angered at how well received the Mew Mews were, while she and her flunkies were looked at like common villains. And, like any malicious villain, she took her fury out on said henchmen.

"N-now, m-mistress", said Dren, quivering at his leader's fury, "I-I know we messed up, but if you'll…"

"_**I'll do nothing for you incompetent imbeciles! You said you'd destroy those girls, but instead all you did was make them look good!"**_

"But at least now people know we're on Earth and we mean beesi-nezz!" said Tarb.

"You mean business, Tarb", said Sardon, "and you're taking this too seriously, Deep Blue. Rather than reject this, you should embrace this. Think, my mistress; now that the humans know we exist, than wouldn't it be best if we just embrace it? With this knowledge, the humans now fear us and our power…and this makes them all the more easier for us to conquer them."

"_**Hmm, there's wisdom in those words, Sardon. Very well, we'll use this to our advantage…but if you fail…"**_

"Yeah, yeah, we get tortured", said Dren, "We've heard it before."

_**Café Mew Mew**_

At Café Mew Mew, crowds of cheering fans were surrounding the building, while Elliot and Wesley, armed with rifles and grenades, were staring at the mayhem.

"See, this is why I told those girls to kill Mark", said Elliot. "If they'd done that, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Right, like the police wouldn't be looking for a missing teenage boy"__said Wesley, "But you're already in enough trouble with the girl's parents as it is, so let's not say you tried to make them commit murder."

"Speaking of which, where are those girls? They should be here by now."

After Elliot finished his complaint, the girls burst thru the door, gasping for breath.

"That was nuts!" said Kikki.

"Now you know what I go thru", said Renee.

"Took you long enough!" said Elliot, "Now, are you ready to get to work?"

"About that Elliot", said Corina, "see our parents came with us, and want to have a word with you and Wesley about what you've been doing and…"

But before Corina could finish her sentence, Elliot was tackled by Yancy Hanson, who proceeded to pummel his face to goo. (Wacky SFX: Weooooooowwww!)

"So you're the jerk who overworks my daughter, huh?" yelled Yancy. "Well, prepare for Yancy-Mania, creep!"

"Yancy!" screamed Sara, "you're causing a scene!"

"Hey, when you're done, I want a piece of him for spying on my daughter in the shower!" said Justin Bucksworth.

"Justin, you know I forbid you from hitting people!", said Helen Bucksworth.

"Kick his ass!" screamed Monica Roberts.

But while Yancy was beating Elliot's face in, the Predicyte alarm went off, prompting the girls to leave.

"Oh, would you look at that?" said Zoey, "A Predicyte alert! Well, we've gotta get going, byeeee!"

"Wait, Zoey", said Sara, "Before you go, there's something you should know about your powers…."

"Can it wait, Mom? We're needed."

"But it's important…."

"Later, okay?"

"…Fine."

As she saw her daughter run off with her friends, Sara began to think to herself, "Hopefully, she doesn't find out the truth the hard way, like Yancy did."


	26. Episode 9: Fame, act 2

_**Mark's house**_

Back at his house, Mark was working on school work, trying to get what had happened out of his head. Zoey was a superhero, but didn't tell him; should he forgive her? **Would **he forgive her? As Mark stared at his work, his older sister, Jodi, walked by seeing him working.

"Hey, Mark, there's another story about your girlfriend on TV" Jodi said mischievously, "Aren't you gonna watch?"

"Beat it, Jodi, I'm not in the mood."

"Sheesh, what's up your ass?"

"Nothing you'd understand."

"Oh, so I can't understand my little brother's just found out the girl he likes is a superhero, and is struggling with whether he should still talk to her? Look, Mark, I've been through this before. You remember that guy I dated for three months, Kale?"

"Yeah? What, did it turn out he was gay or a two timer?"

"No, he turned out to be a werewolf. My point is, Mark, you can't make the same mistake I did. Kale meant a lot to me, and I rejected him when I found out his secret. Do you want to hurt Zoey's feelings?"

After Jodi left, Mark turned away from his books, and looked out the window, thinking about what he heard. Elsewhere, the Mew Mews were headed toward the location of the predicyte alarm in the Mewbile. But Zoey was chillingly silent on the way.

"What's wrong?", Corina asked.

"Nothing", Zoey muttered, "nothing at all."

"It's about Mark, isn't it? You don't know for sure if he hates you or not."

"Oh, come on, Cory! I have a tail sticking out of my butt, and my ears are now kitty ears! Plus I lied to him! What else could I do to make him hate me?"

"Pee on his bed?" asked Renee.

"Just shut up and drive."

_**Somewhere at a local beach**_

While the Mew Mews were driving to the site of the emergency, a large crowd of people were enjoying themselves at the beach, soaking up the waves and the sun, when something caused the water around a small girl to bubble.

"Oh boy", said the girl, "I hope that's not me".

But before the girl could move, the bubbles began to increase, and from out of the murky depths arose a giant crab monster, foaming at it's mouth, shrieking a blood curdling scream! And then the little girl peed her swimsuit. The sight of this creature from a watery hell scared the beachgoers and forced them to flee from the area.

"What is that thing?" screamed one woman.

"It's hideous!" yelled an old man, "Hideous!"

"Who let a crab monster in here?" asked an older woman, "This is a restricted beach!"

"Screw this place, I'm goin' back ta New York!" said another man, "At least our mutants're ninjas!"

As the people fled from the beach, the Cyniclons appeared above head to see how far their creation had gone in his mission.

"So far he seems to be doing well", said Sardon, "but I still have my doubts."

"You think I don't?" Dren asked, "Tarb was the one who chose him, so if everything goes wrong, we can beat him up for this."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Go Pincer, Go!" yelled Tarb, "Scare those humans! Yeah Yeah Yeah!"

"What about collecting energy?" asked Dren, "That's what we're here for, Tarb."

"Aw, but I wanted to scare the humans some more."

"Tell you what, kid, after we collect our energy, you can kill all the humans to your heart's content! Provided you don't screw up this time."

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Now, Pincer, garb whatever humans are left, and suck up their energy!"

Following his master's command, Pincer lurched forward, and then fall face first on the ground. (Wacky SFX: Wheeewww! BONK!)

"Quit screwing around, Pincer!"

Picking himself up off the sand, Pincer managed to capture one human, a forty year old man, with one claw.

"Please, mister man-crab thing!" screamed the man, "I have a wife and children! Kill them instead!"

"Pincer no want wife and kids!" yelled the crab monster, "Pincer want energy!"

Suddenly, Pincer's claw began to glow an eerie blue, and the man suddenly felt his life force being drained form his body. One it was gone, Pincer moved on to another victim. But before he could, Pincer was suddenly knocked off his feet by a yellow streak, then bombarded by a waterspout that rose from the ocean, and sent him flying into the dock's legs.

"Oh dear gods!" shouted Dren, "They're here already?"

"It would appear that way", said Sardon.

Back on the ground, Pincer was recovering from being tossed into a wooden pillar when Renee appeared right in front of him.

"Hi."

"Oh, hello, pretty puppy girl! You see who hit Pincer?"

"No, but I can tell you who's going to hit you now."

"Who?"

"Me!"

Before Pincer could even figure out what she meant, Renee roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him skyrocketing into a sand dune. (Wacky SFX: Wee-wow-wee-wow, clang! Train whistle, Buildings falling down.)

"Owie!" said Pincer, "Puppy girl hit Pincer!"

"Suck it up!" yelled Tarb, "Make dog food outta her!"

"First off, I'm a wolf", said Renee, "and second, we beat your monster's before, so what makes this different from the others?"

"Who says he's different?" asked Dren sarcastically. "This time around, we'll see the end of you misfits! And Deep Blue will finally have this world all for herself!"

"Oh, here we go again with this Deep Blue bitch!" said Zoey. "Look, if she's this powerful, why hasn't she confronted us then?"

"B-because she's very busy! Trying to take over the world!"

"In other words, she CAN'T fight us! If she were half as powerful as you've claimed, she'd have the guts to face us!"

"Sh-shut up! She's watching us right now, an-and she's probably pissed at you for what you're saying!"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my combat boots!"

"Pincer, kill the pink one, and you get to have sirloin stake for dinner!"

"Yummy!" said Pincer, "Pincer love sirloin steak!"

With this promise in mind, Pincer leapt to his feet and dashed toward the girls.

"You just HAD to insult their leader, didn't you?" asked Corina.

"Hey, after eight episodes, I'm tired of waiting", remarked Zoey.

But as Pincer dashed toward the girls, a litter basket suddenly flew through the air, and bashed Pincer in the head. (Wacky SFX: Jets taking off, BOOM!)

"Leave them alone, Sebastian!" cried a familiar voice.

"That voice…", thought Zoey, "Is he….?"

Turning to where the litter basket was thrown, Zoey saw Mark standing there, with a look of triumph on his face.

"Mark?"

"Don't mind me, girls, I'm just trying to help."

"Meddler!" screamed Dren, "You'll pay for that!"

Without warning, Dren suddenly fired an energy orb at Mark, while Zoey could only stand in horror and watch.

"MARK!" Zoey screamed, and then turned to Dren, with an angry look on her face that sent chills down his spine...


	27. Episode 9: Fame, act 3

"You murdering piece of slime!" screamed Zoey, "I'm gonna kill you for this, Dren!"

"Eh, Zoey?", asked Dren, trying not to show his fear, "Can we talk about this?"

Without even answering Dren's question, Zoey leapt in the air, and roundhouse kicked him in the face to the ground. (Wacky SFX: Springs, whoosh whoosh whoosh, SPALT!)

"Holy crap", said Bridgett, "I've never seen Zoey so mad before."

"I'm scared now…" said Kikki. "More scared than when I saw _Toy Story _" .

"Why would you be scared of _Toy Story_?" asked Renee.

"Wouldn't you be scared if YOUR toys secretly came to life?"

"Honestly, Kikki, you're the strangest little girl I've ever known."

Meanwhile, Pincer, still woozy from the fight, somehow managed to find the strength to lift himself up, and stagger towards the Mew Mews…before he was hit by a dune buggy driven by two teenagers. (Wacky SFX: BASH!)

"Dude, I think we hit a crab monster!" said the teen in the passenger seat.

"Wow, with that drunk homeless guy and that old lady, that gives us a total of three hit and runs!" said the driver.

"Yeah, a new record!"

"I guess that takes care of Pincer" said Corina as she saw Pincer die, and his predicyte spirit come out. Meanwhile, Zoey was standing over Dren, tears welling up her eyes, about to massacre her nemesis.

"Is it too late to say I'm sorry?" asked Dren unsympathetically.

Without a word, Zoey kicked Dren in the chest, making an impact that caused him to cough up blood. She then kneeled down, and began to beat his face in, ignoring his cries of pain. But before she could continue, a familiar voice cried to her: "Zoey, stop!"

Turning to her back, Zoey saw Mark rushing toward her, slightly charred and covered in ash.

"Mark?" Zoey asked when he was close enough to her, "You're alive? But how?"

"I ducked behind a litter bin. Listen, Zoey, I just came to tell you that I don't care what you look like, or that you lied to me. All that matters is how we feel about each other, and that we can overcome any of our differences."

"You mean it?"

"I do."

"Oh, joy", said Dren woozily, now covered in bruises and cuts, "Now could somebody get to a hospital? I'm kind of losing blood here."

But before Zoey and Mark could embrace each other, a bright blue light appeared in the sky above the beach, and took the form of a gigantic female silhouette.

"What's that?" asked Corina.

"That", said Sardon, "would be our leader, Deep Blue. But why has she left the base? I thought it wasn't in her power to do so…"

"_**Why am I not surprised?" **_Deep Blue asked rhetorically, _**"Once again, your immense stupidity has cost us a world! Can you three do ANYTHING right?"**_

"Hey, in case you didn't notice, I'm in a lot of pain here!" yelled Dren.

"_**Suck it up! So, you must be the Mew Mews, eh? You don't look so tough."**_

"We beat your monsters, didn't we?" asked Kikki.

"_**Dumb luck, that's all. But here's a little warning for you: in the future, watch your backs!"**_

Before the girls knew what happened, Deep Blue and the Cyniclon Trio teleported away, leaving only a silent beach. And for the first time, the Mew Mews felt…scared.

"That was Deep Blue?" asked Corina, "She was scary as hell!"

"No kidding", said Renee.

"Looks like we've met the enemy", Zoey said, "and she's mean as hell. Mark, listen, I've gotta go…"

"Zoey", said Mark, "before you leave, would you…want to spend a few minutes with me?"

"Right now? But I'm in my Mew form…"

"So? Nothing wrong with that."

With a small smile on her face, Zoey took Mark's hand, and the two walked off on the beachside.

_**Mew Mew HQ**_

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" asked Sara as she saw her daughter on the monitor walk with Mark, "My little girl's got a boyfriend!"

"Swell", said a severely injured Elliot, "and listen, Mrs. Hanson, I agreed with your husband not tell Zoey about where her mutant gene actually comes from until the time's right."

"I hope you do. Yancy and I don't want to think of what she'd do if she knew the truth about my side of the family…"


	28. Episode 10: BrotherSister Moment, act 1

_**Somewhere in France, around 12:15 am**_

In the City of Love, a mysterious masked figure slid on a zip line to a nearby building. Once he reached his target, he pulled out a small laser and cut a hole in the window, big enough for him to enter the building. Evading the cameras and security lasers, the masked figure made his way into a large office. Sneaking over to the desk, he picked the lock of the main drawer, and pulled out a file that was stamped "CLASSIFIED" on it.

"Got the file", he said into his com-link, "Once we get this to headquarters, we'll be one step ahead of G.H.O.S.T."

"**Great work, agent"**, said the voice on the other end of the link, **"But you've got another mission waiting for you when you get back."**

"Oh?"

"**Magus wants you to head to Los Angeles right away. We've tracked the rogues to your hometown, and believe they may present a threat."**

"Do I have too? Can't you send Ordway or Buckler to do the job?"

"**Hey, we all know how adamant you are about going back home, but we have no choice."**

"…I'll get ready as soon as I return."

"**Good boy. X-6 out."**

After the transmission ended, the masked agent reached into his shirt, and pulled out a small gold locket, with a picture of a younger Corina Bucksworth in the center.

"Looks like big brother's coming home after all this time, sis."

_**(Theme Song)**_

_**Bucksworth Manor, the following day (or the same day, if you count the international time zone difference between America and Europe).**_

"Ohhhh, my back", mumbled Corina as she got out of bed, trying to get rid of the small pain in her spine, "I thought the salesman said that this was extra soft."

As Corina got out of bed, she turned to her vanity mirror, and began to fix her hair, when she saw her bird wings were sticking out of her back.

"Not again! This is the fifth time that's happened! Now I'm going to have replace ANOTHER nightgown!"

After throwing out her now ruined gown, Corina quickly showered in her gold and marble bath, trying to avoid her wings, managed to retract said wings back into her body, and got ready for work.

"Wonder what torture Elliot has planned for me today?" Corina thought as she got finished adjusting her dress. "Maybe he'll force me to get dead scorpions out of the freezer while he watches reruns of _Power Rangers_…again."

One limo ride later, Corina walked the rest of the way to the café. When she got there, she saw, much to her surprise, that the café was closed with a big red "CLOSED FOR THE DAY" on the front doors.

"Damn it!" said Corina, "I got out of bed for nothing!"

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

Slightly startled at the voice, Corina turned around to see where it came from, and saw a twelve year old girl with a depressed look on her face. The girl was dressed in an aqua blue top and skirt, had auburn hair and sea green eyes, and had a goldfish clip in her hair.

"Er, I suppose."

"Hey, you're one of the Mew Mews, aren't you? The blue bird one?"

"Yes, I am. My name's Corina. And to whom am I speaking?"

"My name's Lorelei. My sister and I just moved to this town 'cause of problems we had back in our old home. I can't believe I'm meeting one of the Mew Mews, you're such awesome superheroes!"

"Thanks. Hey, does your sister know where you are?"

"Uh-huh. She sent me to look around…to see if this was a nice neighborhood."

"SHE sent you? What about your parents?"

"…I'd rather not talk about it. Oh, is it that late already? Sorry, but I've gotta go, but maybe we'll meet again sometime."

"Maybe, so see you 'til then."

As soon as Lorelei left, Corina's phone buzzed. Getting it out, Corina saw she got a text message from Zoey.

"Corina, we're meeting at my house. The Café's closed because a group of cockroaches Elliot was experimenting on revolted, and took over. Okay, genetically altered cannibals and aliens I believe in, but super intelligent cockroaches? Puh-lease!"

Back inside, the cockroaches had seen Corina, and through lip reading skills, heard her disbelief.

"Excellent", said one of the cockroaches, "her refusal to believe will be her downfall..."

_**One Limo Drive Later**_

"Hey, Pillsbury Dough Girl!" shouted Kikki as she opened the door to Zoey's house, "Took you long enough! I take it your wings couldn't carry that big butt of yours?"

"Shut up, Kikki", said Corina, "So what's going on?"

"So far, thunder thighs, nothing. Elliot and Wesley are dealing with the cockroaches, so we're just hanging around."

"Then why are we even meeting?"

"Hey, I'm only eleven, I don't know that much."

"Then let me in, okay?"

"Fine. Sheesh, I thought fat girls were supposed to be nice."

Ignoring Kikki's remark, Corina let herself in, and looked around the house.

"So this is what a normal house is like", thought Corina, "I'm so envious right now."

Meanwhile, in a long forgotten part of town, Lorelei walked around, as if looking to see if she was being followed, when she came to an abandoned library, and walked right, where she saw a girl about a year or two older than her dressed in a red top and black jeans with red streaks in her brown hair.

"Is it safe?" the girl asked.

"Uh-huh. Listen, Ember, maybe we shouldn't attack this city like we did in Milan. These people didn't do anything to us."

"So? Doesn't mean they won't treat us any differently than the others did. Or did you already forget what those science creeps did to us before we escaped?"

"N-no."

"Good. Now get dressed; we've got mayhem to make."

_**Zoey's house**_

"So we're just going to hang out today?" asked Corina.

"Pretty much", said Renee, "what with all the craziness that's gone on these past few weeks, I think we deserve some downtime."

"And my parents are gone for the weekend", said Zoey, "so I have the house to myself. Cool, huh?"

"Ehhhh,right", said Corina, as she looked around Zoey's house, and saw just what ordinary people lived like. People who weren't rich and part of high society; people Corina sometimes envied.

And that's when her cell phone rang.

"Corina Bucksworth speaking."

"_Hello, Corina."_

"Oh. It's you."

"Who is it, Corina?" asked Bridgett.

"My brother."


End file.
